Peacock Dance
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Finally Finished lol...Based on Now or Never Promo... We'll stop in Babylon...You'll pull your stockings on...My tears don't mean a thing...Your tears beautiful thing...I'll do a peacock dance...*DISCLAIMER*..Please Review...Rating may change to **M***
1. Don't Be Decieved

Don't Be Deceived

*Philip Larue*

…..

Tears are not enough at times…not enough to fill the emptiness inside…not enough to make life better. If anything…tears…make life stand still. They make one notice their own downfall.

Anya's downfall…was that she loved too much. She loved her mother dearly but that love could not save her…give her the strength to bear her cancer. It made her refuse to take anymore treatments and give up on life in general…leaving her and her father to pick up the pieces.

But there were no pieces to put back together…no way to rebuild. Her father…laid off…spent his depression enclosed in his room.

Unlike him, she held it all inside…but it would not last for long. She was giving into the weight slowly…steadily.

Sitting on the school bench, she noticed Holly J walk over to her. Thankful that she was by her side during the funeral, it was hard for Anya to look at her at times. Anya had been Holly J's rock since Lakehurst. She had endured her nasty statements…her belittlement of her dyslexia…let's not forget to conspiracy to win Class President.

And she paid her back by backstabbing her…hooking up with Sav. The man she loved...gave her virginity to. She couldn't see how one guy couldn't claim her…the girl with the heart of gold…and claim the over controlling, aggressive girl who didn't care who stood in her way.

The reason why people took advantage of her was because she was forgiving…of every lie Sav told her…of Holly J's apologies.

Yes, Holly J was acting better as a person but….

She wanted to scream until her lungs burst…until her nightmare was over.

"You doing ok?" Holly J walked with the girl in the building.

"No…..but….she's not in any pain anymore." Anya opened her locker as Holly J continued to give her comforting words. Turning her attention away for the ginger head, she felt eyes on her…the culprit…Owen.

"I'm sorry about your mom…if there is anything I can do for you…let me know." He grabbed her hand. She actually believed his words as he walked off.

….

Sav stared at her through the glass window. She was slipping away second by second…and there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted to be at the funeral to pay his respects…but he knew she wouldn't have wanted him there…everything he put her through. The things he did with Holly J and not with her. How could he?

She was his one true love. They had been together through their awkward phases…her braces…his shaggy cut…heck…even sticker collections. They were bonded and he broke it.

He let his guard down. He just needed someone…him and Holly J. Anya didn't want to put up with his crap…and she was right because she deserved the world.

…but it's too late to become a part of her life again….

"Sav you got to do something about this." Dave filed papers as he watched Sav look at Anya. Dave noticed the boy didn't even breathe or blink. The 10th grader always admired him for his knowledge and experience.

"It's not that simple…"

"She at least deserves your condolences…you can't sweep it under the rug."

"Knock, Knock" Alli smiled walking in. "You needed to see me."

"Yep I need you to make posters…advertisements…to get people to donate to the American Cancer society…"He paused.

"Ironic…huh." Alli said noticing how Dave kept his back turned to them. She missed her friend…in more ways than one.

"Look you two…stay out of this." He said knowing they wouldn't.

….

"Alli, I just can't face him..o.k." Clare referred to Eli. It didn't help him look at her intensely. Seeing him look at her like that…made her realize…why she fell for him….why she left him when he needed her the most.

"Clare you are not a bad person." Alli tried to calm her friend down. "Stop looking at this situation like its…black and white…breaking up with him didn't mean you didn't have actual feelings for him…it meant you couldn't take the intensity…he's a little neurotic…always going to the extreme. I mean he crashed his hearse…while he was in it! That's like attempt suicide." Alli raised her hands dramatically.

Clare had to admit her best friend did have a good point. The Bhandari family therapist was working wonders on the petite girl. She was becoming more focused on the things that mattered rather than materialistic and superficial things.

Clare knew it was going to be hard to get over Eli. He was the guy she wanted to give her virginity to. How could it all change so quickly? She did love him. She probably would always love him…..but he was unstable.

Drying her tears, she continued to help her friend make posters as a tall brunette entered the room.

Instantly knowing to save the discussion for another time, they continued to color as Alli handed her a clear board.

"Thanks…I'm only doing this for Dave and to get out of Chemistry." Alli smiled at the girl's happy disposition. Sadie was a lucky girl.

…

Anya escorted herself to the bathroom. As if seeing the posters around campus wasn't bad enough, she grabbed a paper towel as she walked inside.

"I told you Anson…I' give you your money." Bianca walked out the bathroom stall hanging up her phone.

"Got a problem?" She stated with her attitude. Anya put powder under her eyes.

"Sorry. Today is not a good day for me." Bianca dried her eyes.

"Tell me about it…o my God…your wrists…" She gasped at the tough girls bruisings.

"It's not as bad as it looks…" She said.

"Was it Drew…"

"No…no….he would never hurt me." Anya offered her some powder. She knew the look of despair all too well.

"By the way…this conversation never happened." She powered her nose and walked out.

…

All Sav could think about was Anya…his first…his everything. He remembered once ago looking into her eyes and seeing a family. He was bullshitting himself. How could he give her a family if he couldn't bring her to his parents. He wished he was more like Alli in situations such as this. He wished he could have kept his treasure.

"Owww" A girl said in pain. A beautiful girl with a gorgeous body. Her red hair flowed down her back. Sav was only human right.

"I'm sorry…"

"Katie." She said shyly at the dark skin Indian with beautiful teeth.

"O yeah…I've seen you around…with Marisol." He brushed his bang.

"Yep…that's my bestie." She bit her lip walking away.

She didn't know why she always got shy around boys. She never knew what to say. Sav was strikingly handsome…slim. Why doesn't he have anyone? She always saw him with Holly J. Everyone knew that wasn't going to last.

The one thing she knew about Degrassi was its unique students that attended. She had heard so many rumors about "Sonya" and "Solly J"…she couldn't wrap her mind around it. Marisol filled her in too….with help from Chantay of course. One rumor that caught her attention was Adam.

Everyone knew he was really a girl but that did not give anyone the right to treat him so harshly. It wasn't that big of deal. The one thing she always wanted to ask him as she would see him walk past her in the halls was how did he know he was transgendered rather than a lesbian.

Seeing him sit down at the lockers, she walked passed him smiling and waving.

….

Adam had no idea what this beautiful girl was waving at. There has to be a God because she directed her attention to him. She was truly stunning as he watched her pass by.

Fiona saw him watch the radiant girl catch his attention. She wanted to make things better. Besides she and Eli were taking a therapy session together. She was sure her name would come up in the conversation….the best friend…and the ex-love interest.

"Hi Adam" Fiona took a seat by him in the hallway.

"Come to reject me more." Adam didn't look at her. He wouldn't pull himself back in to her grey pools. He would have never made himself so vulnerable if he knew the consequences before hand.

"Adam…I didn't know what I wanted…and in the process…you got hurt…and I am so sorry for that. You are a good guy…who is better than any other man that I have ever met. I know you don't forgive me…but I really truly mean it. I do hope one day we can become friends." She kissed him on the cheek walking to class.

….

"Does it still hurt?" Adam asked Eli about his arm in the cast.

"Not as much as my heart." He thought of Clare. He knew what he did was outrageous and sporadic…but he didn't want to lose her…turns out he was damned either way. Why did he do the things he did? Why did he always hurt the ones he loved most?

Therapy was helping with the hoarding…and controlling…but he hated feeling powerless. Especially with Clare. He never thought a girl could move him a way Julia did…until he met her. Staying away from her was the best thing for him…but he would get her back.

….

The last song heard on Drop The World Part 2…Season Finale :)


	2. Rolling In The Deep

Rolling In The Deep

Adele

…..

Fiona tried to pay attention in Economics but she was sad. Her best friend was moving on…graduating. She was proud of H.J. but she would miss her friend tremendously. She was her first call for everything…the first girl she loved. Though the feelings were not reciprocated, she was mature enough to move on.

"Hey Fiona." Katie smiled. "Want to be my partner?"

Fiona looked at the athlete before her. She saw why Adam was blown away.

"Yeah….sure." Fiona blushed.

"If you have someone already…" Katie misinterpreted her blush.

"No…no….I would love to be." Fiona smiled.

…..

"Guys not this again." Drew shook his head at his teammates hiding their illegal "contraband."

"Want some?" The member asked closing his gym locker.

"No thanks…remember last time." Drew still tried to live down the embarrassment.

"That was your fault….who smokes before the biggest game of the semester…you must have been stressed." The other kid laughed.

"Whatever….just make sure Armstrong doesn't find out….or worse Riley….by the way….where are you guys getting it from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know….not telling." Drew laughed shaking his head walking out into the gym.

"Hey babe." Bianca kissed his cheek.

"Let's go." He put his arm around her.

…..

Owen stared at her during class. He didn't know why he had it bad for her….maybe because she denied him. Sav didn't know what he had. As Coach Armstrong put a survival video on, the class gathered to see.

Of course these were dramatizations but looking at the victims drown…her world crashed because she was drowning…and just like these victims…no one was there to rescue her. Not being able to take it, she ran.

The whole class understood why she ran…Owen followed her.

Anya looked at the sky as she reached the roof. She was tired of feeling alone….looking down at the parking lot she wondered how far it was?

"What the hell" Owen picked her up removing her from the far edge.

"Why did you do that…you really thought I was going to jump." Anya said angrily.

"I don't know what you were going to do." Owen admitted. He hated seeing this graceful girl turn into a tragedy before his eyes.

"I just needed time to myself…I'm fine now." Anya walked inside leaving him behind.

…..

Clare could not take her eyes away from Jake. Jake...her childhood friend. Can you imagine spending countless times playing Uno, hide and go seek, Twister, etc. Jake sure has grown up since 12. The day he moved away was the day she regretted never telling him her feelings.

"So how about that tour, Clare-Bear" Jake asked her leaving the classroom. Time surely has been good to her…licking his lips.

"Yeah sure." She blushed.

"…Clare how about we catch up." Adam walked up to her looking at Jake.

"Well…I was going…to." Clare said agitated.

"Save it…another time…it'll give us a time to walk down memory lane." He smiled walking off.

"O Jake…you're so dreamy." Adam teased her laughing.

"So what…he is. I can't keep worrying about Eli. There is nothing I can do about it."

"Is this coming from Clare or Ali?" Adam stopped abruptly getting her attention. "Because, it's not like Ali has the best track record for boyfriends…be it that Drew is my brother."

"No…it's from me…and you can't talk either." Adam became sad at the comment.

"Wait." Clare grabbed his wrist. "I didn't mean to sound harsh…its just that…Eli is a walking catastrophe…he's the most passionate person I've ever met…but that passion always drives him to the edge…a psychotic edge."

"I know…but he still has feelings for you." Eli walked by her as she tried not to notice.

"As I do…"Her eyes followed him.

…

"Jenna, don't worry. Everything is handled." K.C. disguised his face of guilt. He knew being a teen dad was hard…putting the baby first before teenage rituals. It was a big adjustment that he was instantly thrown into. He did not regret it. He and Jenna were both tested on a new level of physical and mental capabilities.

"Are you sure…my brother can lend us some money." She held his hand. She knew his mom couldn't be the only one they relied on.

"I'm sure. I am going to go job hunting after school." K.C. said as his girlfriend walked off.

"I know that look man." Dave said at his locker. "What happened?"

"Dave if I tell you something…you promise….you can't tell."

"Promise."

"A couple of times….lets just say I borrowed a few things from stores…." Dave put his head down already knowing what was about to be said.

"Just baby food."

"K.C. that's really stupid. I mean cameras…plus you could go to juvie."

"I'm doing it for my family." He said. "I'm not proud of it…"

"Good….but….K.C. I'm not going to crucify you. You and Jenna are good people. You are looking out for her and the baby. Are you going to tell her?" K.C. shook his head.

"I know you are not a charity case…but here." Dave gave his best friend 20 dollars.

"Thanks."

…..

"Well if it isn't Eli here to grace us with his presence." Imogen stated fixing her glasses.

"Imogen…what a…." Eli cringed at the sight of Julia's best friend.

"Shocker…I know. I got to keep an eye on you." She laughed hugging him as he hugged her back awkwardly. This girl was always full of surprises.

….

"Thanks for inviting me…but I think I'm just going to hang out by myself tonight." Anya told Fiona and Holly J. Owen just had to tell them about earlier…but she was fine…as well as to be expected at least. She was in such a habit lying to herself that she couldn't stop.

Walking outside, she bumped into Bianca.

"Twice in a row today." Bianca said.

"Yep…I just couldn't be around…."

"Ms. Presidential and Ms. Poise." Bianca completed. In actuality she wished she had friends like them. She wished people respected her rather than calling her names behind her back or blaming her for anything bad that happened at the school.

"Hey they are my friends…I just need an escape." Anya looked at the curly haired girl.

"If you need an escape. I got one." Bianca stood up…Anya taking the hint followed her new associate.

…..

Drew knew Alli would eventually come back to Degrassi. He knew he always wanted to make things right between him. Yes…he did like Bianca….but the two were like sweet and sour. The tough girl vs. the good girl. She still acted at he never existed. Of course she carried conversation with him…but she didn't look at him the same way he looked at her still.

Bianca saw this look too. When the girl came back. She was determined to make her life miserable. Why didn't he make it right when he had her?

…..

"I'm thinking about joining student council." Sadie talked to Hannah as they were changing for gym class.

"The things we do for our boyfriends." Hannah laughed. "I now read comic books just so I can know what Wesley is talking about half the time." Marisol rolled her eyes at the young girls.

"That's cute and all…but Sadie if I were you I would definitely join student council…you know what they say keep your friends closer and your enemies even closer." Marisol put her hair in a ponytail smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Sadie acted as if she didn't know.

"I think you know." Sadie shook her head. She had no need to worry because Dave was all hers.

….

Anya couldn't believe in a million years she was skipping class...to go the revine of all places. She thought it would look different…more green. Then again after hearing the people who came here, she wasn't surprised. Seeing Owen, she rolled her eyes.

"Guess I got to go." Anya put her hand on her hip looking at the boy.

"Why is that?" Owen drank his beer.

"Want one?" Bianca offered. "no…I don't drink….and if I were to take one Owen might go tattle to Holly J. I'm not a child." Anya sat down.

"I know that." Owen looked at the brunette with pale skin.

"Do you ever come with Drew here?" Anya tried to make herself feel comfortable.

"Let's just say Drew can be a mama's boy at times. It can be so frustrating."

"Bianca…you make your own life frustrating." One boy said. "One word…Anson." They began to laugh as Bianca ignored the statement.

…..  
>"I'm tired of doing these fricken posters. I can't do this anymore." Alli told Dave as they enetered the SC Room when school ended.<p>

"It can't be that bad." Dave laughed at her dramatics.

"You don't live with him. I enjoy helping but I need a break…but then again…I think in some illogical way he is doing this for Anya. Maybe he thinks she will talk him for doing this deed. He been running ideas passed Simpson since last month."

"It still isn't going to substitute for him not apologizing." Dave drank his coke. "So how does it feel to be back?"

"Good…just trying to be a better person…a better friend… Clare's parents are going through a bitter divorce and to top it off….Eli…and Jenna and her baby…but K.C. is doing a good job." Dave definitely took a big gulp at that statement.

"I saw that." Alli said.

"Saw what?" Dave mentally kicked himself for being obvious.

"That emphasis." Alli stood up walking over to him.

"No you didn't." Dave took another sip. "Want some…" He tried to change the subject by handing her the bottle.

"Whatever Dave." Alli said with frustration rolling her eyes as she took a sip. Sadie walked in seeing the exchange.

"Dave you going to come see me play?"

"Sure, babe." Dave went with her as Sadie turned her head looking at Alli.


	3. No You Girls Never Know

No You Girls Never Know

Franz Ferdinand

….

"I can't wait until you and Dad finally get divorced." Clare said sassily.

"Clare Diane Edwards…you change that tone right now." Her mom raised her finger.

"But it's true…you're bitter and you want me to be bitter. The reason I stayed in the house was to give me some normalcy…so I wouldn't have to deal with the baggage."

"Clare me and your father….I am not going to explain this to a child. I am your mother you are to do what I say. Go to your room now."

"Not until you tell me why I can't go see Jake. You know we're friends."

"Because I don't trust him…or his good for nothing father."

"How is his father bad and even if so….how does that make Jake bad?"

"Remember…the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"So I guess that makes me a bitter one then." Clare walked up to her room.

…

"You're condo is really….exquisite." Katie sat down looking at the chandelier of Fiona's luxury palace.

"Thanks for inviting me…I really need a passing grade to stay on the soccer team." Katie got her books ready and Fiona fixed some chips and dip.

"Please tell me you are not like the other mindless jocks." Fiona said as Katie frowned.

"I didn't mean to offend you…it was just a joke…or my terrible attempt at one." Fiona gave her a bowl.

"No I just….being a jock…definitely has obligations." Katie laughed cynically. "I don't even know why I play anymore."

"I know all about obligations…you're talking to a girl who let her obligations drive her to an abusive boyfriend and alcohol…sorry TMI." She opened her book.

"No actually…it's humanizing. Looking at you…I would not think you would have extra layers too you." Fiona blushed, watching Katie get start up her lap-top.

…..

"Good to always see you." Drew said walking in the room. He missed how Alli rolled her eyes at him. Drew was beautiful…no girl could deny that…but he lacked beauty on the inside. He didn't understand the true meaning of a relationship. She understood people mess up but the signs were in her face since day one. It was bad to go after a guy all the girls wanted. With that situation, he could always do better. It is always better for the guy to come to her.

"…And you…how's Bianca?" Alli smiled keeping the boy at bay.

"She's good…but I don't want to talk to you about her. I want to talk about you."

"Me?" Alli smirked getting the scotch tape from the cabinet.

"Yep. I just wanted to say…it's good to see you healthy. I actually want to say that I…."

"Alli come on…mom's about to have a panic attack. You how she gets territorial." Sav lied to save his sister. No way was he going to watch this train wreck happen all over again.

…..

"This assignment isn't so hard…just recording stock market activities." Katie graphed the numbers elaborately.

"Let's not forget the essay about why we choose the company and its origins…frankly I could care less." Fiona typed fast.

"Lets me guess…rich girl who has no worries about the future…who is a trust fund baby who will have all the first class privileges the world has to offer."

"Are you calling me arrogant?" Fiona asked.

"…well I'm not calling you humble. You have all the world has to offer and you still can not enjoy it." Fiona bit her lip.

….

Clare was tired of always doing the right thing. For once she would love to simply enjoy herself with out worrying about knives, bickering parents, and her moral compass. Grabbing her phone, she texted Jake, letting him know she was on her way.

….

"Maybe you are right. I haven't found much value in life lately. I just got rejected by…..someone…I thought I could see myself with. Then to top it off I'm stuck here for another year because of my dependency." Fiona began to cry.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't know you were juggling so much." Katie stated.

"No I needed to hear it. I'm tired of my mom and H.J. giving my sympathy…as if I'm going to break down if I don't hear euphemisms."

"It must suck pretty badly…to not have your affection returned."

"Yeah it does….but you won't have it so badly as me."

"Why is that?" The athlete continued to work.

"…..never mind…" Fiona decided not to say. She just met the girl and she was already telling her her life story.

…..

Imogen watched the dark loner leave her drive way. She was happy he dropped her off. She was always happy to be in his presence. Even when he was with Julia…she wanted him to notice her…see her for herself…rather than Julia's friend. A while ago, Eli was her comfort. The day she lost Julia was the day she lost her lost her soul.

She always felt guilty for having feelings for her best friend's lover. She wanted to have a piece of him…that's it….like she had last time.

The night of the funeral, they had both been so hurt. They used each other as a life line. She gave him what he needed…her body. At that point she felt connected to him…though he not her. Waking up the next morning, Eli said it was a mistake. She had waited for that moment forever and he took it away from…but she would get it back…no matter what…because he belonged with her.

….

"Sure you don't need to tell me about any boyfriends you might have." Jake drank his milkshake as she laughed at the comment.

Clare didn't care about her punishment leaving her "prison cell"…but this was well worth it. She was with a cookie cutter clean cut guy who didn't obsess over black or quote Chuck Paliniuk….

"You ok…you seem like your preoccupied."

"No….just school…"

"The usual…you are still a nerd…but a hot nerd" She blushed at his compliment after taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You don't look bad yourself. How's your dad?"

"He's good…all work and no play. Sometimes I wish he could give me at least 10 minutes of his time."

"I know the feeling…your dad and my mom would be the star players on that team." Clare said.

"You are so corny…" He put his hand through his bands… "but it's cute…and sexy…."

"You Jake are flirting too much." Clare batted her eyes flirtatiously.

"And you expect me not too."

…..

"Hey Alli…I just have to run some ideas with Sav." Alli let her inside the house. Why her mom liked her and not Anya …she couldn't understand.

"Holly J. I told you already. Your last final weeks are supposed to be stress free…focus on applications and dialysis.

"I know…but I have to do something….honor Mrs. MacPherson. Anya is not doing good at all. She has not answered any of me and Fiona's text. At the funeral she was blank…like a shell…you would have known that if you would have gone." The girl snarped.

"I'm tired of this….people pointing the finger at me. I messed up…but you messed up too."

"You're right but at least I can say I am trying to be more considerate of her now.

…..

"Seriously…Fiona you are so gorgeous. Some days I just stare at you….not to sound gay…but your eyes are so piercing and flawless." Katie said without knowing.

"Katie…."

"I mean why don't you have a boyfriend….I mean….Drew is hot…but a little younger but I guess 1 year isn't so bad"

"Katie…."

"I guess I wouldn't want him either I mean the boiler room and then how he acts as if Bianca is just the prettiest girl in the world." The athlete held up her hands dramatically.

"Katie….."

"Got over enthused again." Katie blushed.

"That's ok." Fiona laughed. "How do you all this stuff…o yeah…Marisol."

"Yeah…." The girl went back to doing her work out of embarrassment.

…..

Bianca was bad but Anya kind of admired the tough girl. She lived by no rules and did what she pleased. She put herself first and didn't matter who she hurt. Sometimes she wished she could be like that. Maybe then she would be happy.

Walking in her house, the lights were off and her dad was sleep. At least he wasn't an alcoholic who beat her. Looking around the empty home, she noticed this place was a shrine to her mother. Crying at the many pictures of them together. She had no one.

Welcome to her living hell.

…..

Drew watched as Bianca left the bed in her naked glory. His parents were gone for a romantic dinner while Adam was with Eli.

Many times they were together…it was amazing…this time she seemed so far away from him. Coming from the bathroom, she out on his old t-shirt. She was worried…about Anson…her old boyfriend…abusive boyfriend…and drug supplier…who had treated her like shit. He still called her…taunted her.

"Why are you looking like that?" She let him hold her.

"You didn't look like you were enjoying me…that's all." Drew said sadly.

"I always…always enjoy you." She kissed him.

She was to be fearless. How could she become scared at a ring tone. She couldn't keep hiding this from Drew…but she cared for him…more than any guy she had ever been with. For now this would be her struggle.


	4. Fill Me In

Fill Me In

Craig David

…

"Let me get this straight…you are not scared of Fitz, but you are scared of rejection." Eli rationalized as he put books in his clean locker.

"I see those sessions are working." Adam said blandly.

"My friend…you are trying to change the subject." He smirked.

"Look she's incredibly hot ok." Adam said looking at her practice kicking the ball.

"So was Fiona…that didn't stop you before." Eli said. "You my friend have a certain charm about yourself. You make people feel comfortable around you."

"Maybe because I am such a freak…people feel less of a freak around me."

"No it's because you are cool person…I on the other hand make things worse and I don't intend too….just like with Imogen…it's like she has some fantasy that we are supposed to be together or something."

"'Well…you did sleep with her."

"Yeah…but on accident and I can't forgive myself for that. I can see the way she looks at me."

"I wish I knew what to tell you." Adam hoped Eli would not turn around because his heart would be broken. Clare was walking with Jake….smiling.

…

"He's cute girl." Alli applauded with Jenna by her side.

"Yeah…let's hope Mr. Ipecac doesn't blow a fuse." Jenna said as Eli walked past her. "It seems like he has a mind game for everything.

"Yeah…but I like him still."

"You're entitled to do that. You can't turn your emotions on and off." Jenna said.

"…I just want you happy with a guy who isn't so hellbound." Alli said as they sat on the steps.

"You guys don't see what I see…the way his eyes seem to light up at when he has a breakthrough…how he is there when I need him….Oww" A girl accidently stepped on her without paying attention.

"I am so sorry Clare." Imogen apologized.

"That's ok….do I know you?" The three girls looked at the girl.

"No…but the whole school knows who you guys are. I'm really sorry again." Imogen walked off smirking without them seeing her.

"Something about her…isn't right." Jenna said.

….

"Excuse me?" Bianca stopped in her tracks.

"You heard me…stay away from Anya." Holly J approached the girl.

"You don't scare me."

"You should be scared…you have no idea what I'm capable of…the girl I used to be…Anya doesn't need you to screw up her life like you are doing yours." Anya saw the two in the hallway as students began to crowd around them.

"Anya's is a big girl…are you her mother?"

"No she's not…." Anya intervened in the conversation. "Holly J. I'm not the same girl I was at Lakehurst ok…I am not your puppet who you can just play with…"

"I am looking out for you…that's it….you think hanging out at the revine with these losers is good for you." She looked at Bianca condescendingly.

"Well at least she doesn't patronize me." Anya folded her arms.

"This girl if not your friend." Holly J. stated.

"Then you two have something in common…because neither are you." The crowd of students dropped their mouths as Anya walked away quickly scattering before a teacher came.

…

"Guess what?" Katie walked up to her beautiful best friend.

"I made a "B" on my assignment." The two hugged. "Who knew Fiona was a good writer. We make a pretty good team."

"Let's just hope that is the only team she wants?" Marisol said.

"What do you mean?"

"You do know she is….gay….right?"

"Are you serious? O my god…it makes perfect sense now." She said as Fiona tapped her on the shoulder as Marisol turned her back.

"Thanks to my partner…we got the highest grade in the class" The pristine girl hugged her.

"ummmm….yeah…." Fiona knew that tone.

"So you know…about me being a lesbian…look I'm not ashamed and you can say all the remarks you want...I don't care."

"No…why didn't you tell me?"

"Its nothing I hide but it also isn't the first topic I bring up about myself." Fiona shrugged.

…..

"Sadie, why do I get the feeling like you don't trust me." Dave broke the kiss.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Its like you are finding things….trying to schedule so much time for me and you." Dave put his hand in his pocket.

"So you don't want to hang out with me?" Sadie said with discouragement.

"You know that's not what I meant…we can't lose our identity in one another." Dave said as he eyed Alli walking with Clare and Jenna who waved at him.

"I know…I just don't want to lose you…I…..love you." She said as he kissed her on the cheek.

….

"You're doing it again." Jenna told Alli as they sat down in class.

"What do you mean…" Alli asked as she watched Dave come in the class.

"….leading Dave on…..the looks…the smile…the eyes….its not cute anymore and I can actually say that he's a good boyfriend.

"I'm not doing anything." Alli bit her lip…like she could admit she was growing feelings for the guy who had a girlfriend…unlike before she was learning from her past mistakes.

"Yes you are…Sadie really likes him…Do you know what its like to be forgotten when you get pregnant by the boy who claims he loves you until life makes an unexpected turn?"

"But K.C. came back…."

"Yeah at the end…and don't get me wrong…I thank God he did everyday…but Dave actually means it when he says "he will never hurt you." You had your chance…..let him and Sadie be happy."Alli only shook her head as she wrote in her notebook…well pretended to write. Was what she was doing wrong? She didn't push herself on him. It was like a gravitational pull was bringing them together slowly yet surely. The worst part about it was that she wasn't forcing herself or trying at all…things just happened.

…..

"Well well well…..good to see "spirit squad" is back." The boys looked as she took her jacket off and wrapped it around her waist.

"You got a problem with that?" She asked with sass.

"As a matter of fact I don't….but you're a good girl." He began to drink his beer. Walking over to him, she grabbed the bottle from his hand drinking it.

"Not anymore….."

….

"I told you…I'm going to get you the money." Bianca shook as the older guy nearly slammed her against the wall. She knew she shouldn't have skipped class today. Now she was praying that he wouldn't beat her or worse.

"You're hurting me." She winced as tears came from her eyes.

"If you don't give me what I want…you will know what hurt is? Maybe pretty boy won't be so pretty when I get through with him." He grabbed her wrist tightly

"You better not hurt him….don't take it out on him." She rubbed her wrists.

"Maybe he would like to hear who is working drugs for me…or what you use to do before you went to Degrassi…Remember….I run you…hurry up with my money."

…

"Remember K.C. you are supposed to help paint the room today." Jenna kissed his cheek.

"I remember." The boy smiled as he shot the basket.

"Things are finally looking up for you two, isn't it?" Drew said as she walked away.

"We have our problems…here and there…but overall…it is good."

"Just hold on to it…and never let it go…." Drew sat down drinking his Gatorade.

"All things good with Bianca?" K.C. asked with concern.

"She's hiding something from me…and I hate that feeling."

"Because we all know you hate hiding things from her." K.C. said sarcastically.

"You're right…but I am really trying to be a good boyfriend to her." Drew semi lied.

"Well then…ask her."

…..

"So then…can we let the elephant from the room?" Fiona asked Katie at her locker.

"Yeah…it's not a big deal." They began to walk.

"Besides I admire you Fiona…whether stuck up or not….obnoxious or not….you are proud of who you are. I wish I had that quality."

"Are you serious? Katie I would have thought you were so sure of yourself and did anything you set your mind too." Katie and Fiona both blushed at this comment as Katie went to her class.

"See you later." They both said as Holly J. joined her friend.

"Well that was what they call a moment."

"No way…she's straight."

…

"Anya…..Anya…." Owen tried to wake her from blackout.

"Hey…Owen" She said happily…drunkenly.

"I got to get you home. You guys better not touch her…ever." His threat hung in the air as the others obeyed.

"….But I was having fun." She said in her stupor.

"You don't want this kind of fun." He watched her walk wobbily as she fell again.

"We didn't touch her….promise….she drank like four beers…" Owen worriedly picked her up taking her to his car. This girl needed help…quickly.

…

Clare was trying to focus on Jake…the good guy…but she could only think of Eli the enigma. Mrs. Dawes class wasn't helping. She kept staring at him and he would her. They didn't hide it…but they both knew Eli wasn't emotionally mature.

Clare found herself wanting to kiss him again…his soft lips. The way his tongue tasted. But she had to be strong for herself. She wished her mom was the welcoming type who she could talk to about anything. Unfortunately, she didn't.


	5. Your Surrender

Your Surrender

Neon Trees

…

"You're a pretty good player." Adam watched Katie practice shyly.

"No one's ever really watched me play and complimented me." Katie looked at the sophomore's appearance.

"you're lying to humor me." Adam smiled.

"So…what if I am…you took time out of your busy schedule."

"So what brings you here to watch us?"

"Actually, I just wanted to. The whole school has been saying that you pretty good. I never had a reason to go to soccer games…until now."

"Then…I guess I will be seeing you soon then?" Katie returned her team. She didn't know what made her walk over to the boy. Maybe it was the look in his eye. Maybe it seemed as if he was still lonely even when he had friends. Something told her speak to him.

…

"Reality bites doesn't it?" Bianca said to K.C. as she waited for Drew.

"….." K.C. didn't say anything.

"Pressures of being a baby daddy…Jenna's walking around…so oblivious…she sees what she wants to see…as do you…you walk around like you're on cloud nine…but I know you K.C. when the pressure gets to much to handle…which it will…..come to me…you got my number." She walked up to Drew hugging him.

…..

"So Eli….lets play a game." Imogen attempted to hold his hand…not knowing what to do Eli allowed it.

"Like what…." Eli looked at the girl confused.

"Tag...you're it." Imogen hit him playfully as she began to job.

"What did I get myself into." He decided to play with her.

….

"What brings you here?" Dave asked Alli as they arrived at The Dot at the same time. He opened the door for her.

"I just wanted to get something to eat." She shrugged at how the two unknowingly met up.

"…..and I wanted a little time for myself." Dave said.

"Is that a hint?" Alli asked.

"No…I mean...Sadie." They sat down at a table reading the menu.

"What can I get you?" The server asked.

"How about an iced tea…." Alli said as she watched Dave still decide. She laughed as he was still searching. She didn't know why she found him cute…but she did.

"How about a Sprite?" The server smiled as she wrote down the order.

"It took you like 7 minutes to decide a Sprite." She asked laughing.

"Yeah….is it a problem?" Dave teased back.

"How long have you two been together?" The server asked.

"O….ummm…we're not" Dave said.

"Sorry I assumed…just that you guys have chemistry." Alli bit her lip…yep…it was chemistry.

…

"It's almost like old times" Imogen smiled catching her breath. After 15 minutes, the two were exhausted. "It brings back memories…me…you…Julia."

"yeah…it does…Julia was a beautiful person who loved life as much as she loved death." Eli closed his eyes seeing her smile. Imogen knew he would never forget the girl, but she would help him forget and only see her.

"She cared for you very much." Eli nodded. She had proven it time and time again but somehow he found the strength to move on and leave Julia in the past….Clare.

"Yeah…she did….and I carry her in my heart everyday…I know she wants me to be happy. She wants me to be with someone who gets me." Imogen smiled to herself. Perhaps, she has a chance. No one knew him like she did…not even that Clare girl.

….

"How about we have a good time?" Anya whispered in Owen's ear drunken as she kissed his neck. "My Dad won't care."

"But I do." He pushed her back. He never thought he would ever push away the willing Anya MacPherson, but he cared for her. "Anya you can't do this again. Drowning your problems in alcohol…"

"Why do you drink?" Her eyes looked dilated…and hopeless as he helped her into her house.

"For satisfaction..." Owen walked her room putting her on the bed.

"Well I'm doing this for satisfaction." She jumped on him.

"You're drunk."Owen said trying to stop but his body was telling him otherwise as she began to unbuckle his pants.

"I'm tipsy….I know what I'm doing. You've wanted this for a while she reached in his boxers smiling mischievously.

"No…no….anya. This isn't you. This isn't the girl that I know." He lightly nudged her as he zipped up his pants. Anya began to cry as she watched him leave.

…..

"Who's Anson?" Drew asked as he eyed her phone.

"My cousin…my annoying cousin. My mom keeps trying to make me hang out with him since he is in town for a little bit." She lied. She lied convincingly seeming how Drew took the bait.

"Trust me. I understand completely. Maybe we can do something. I want to do something. Lately you've been quieter…sadder. I don't like seeing you like this." Bianca cried as he held her on the couch. She was so lucky to have Drew in her life. She wasn't going to mess this up.

"Why are you crying?" he kissed her nose.

"Drew…you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't want to lose you." She hugged him.

"You won't." Drew held her. In that moment, he knew something was wrong with Bianca.

….

"What are you doing here?" Sadie walked in The Dot with her teammates…embarrassed she caught her boyfriend with another girl. The two were eating and acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey Sadie." Dave said because he didn't feel guilty. He did nothing wrong. It's not he planned to meet up with the girl.

"What are you doing here with her?" Sadie asked hurt as Alli began to leave. "No Alli…you stay."

"Sadie…you are making a big deal out of nothing. WE are just friends. Why are you so threatened? I am with you. I want you." Dave put his hands on her shoulders as Alli bit her lip to stop from crying as she heard his words. She knew they would never be.

"It's bad enough you sext…have rendezvous in the boiler room…now you are after Dave..stay way from my boyfriend." Dave watched as the petite girl ran out the eat shop.

"That was wrong. That was her past." Dave said.

"And you are defending her…again." Sadie walked off with her teammates.

…  
>"Alli what exactly did you do?" The red head barged into her best friend's room.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Girl…look on Twitter….Sadie is posting subliminal messages about you." Clare said concerned for her friend.

"It could be about anyone then." Alli grabbed her laptop pulling up the website. Clare laid down on her bed as the two viewed Sadie's page. She stated various topics:

_I can't stand when girls can't get their own men…stay lurking in the boiling room."_

"O…such a freshman." Alli rolled her eyes telling her the incident.

"Alli…. sorry to admit but if I was her, I would have told you the same thing."

"I keep telling you and Jenna the same thing. Nothing is happening. We are just friends."

"Keep telling yourself that…"

…

Anya opened her father's bedroom door as he laid asleep. Kissing him on the cheek, she walked out the house to her new escape. An escape that took her mind off of Sav….and her mother. She could feel the burning liquid down her throat already. She was ready to be free. She was tired of being the center of rejection…Sav…then Owen. She would find someone who wouldn't reject her.

Walking to the gang of people who were entertaining themselves, she wanted to be the life of the party for once…not the wallflower. Taking a shot of vodka she let her hair down from her messed up ponytail. Sitting down on the tree stomp she noticed a guy staring at her.

He was very attractive…beautiful eyes, black hair…with a mustache. He was rough around the edges…not her type. But maybe the type she was used too wasn't the type who wanted her. Approaching him, she took his hand whispering in his ear. Taking the invitation, they walked to the vacant van.

"You got a condom?" She asked taking her top off.

"Like always." He smirked taking advantage of this opportunity.

…

K.C. kissed Jenna and Samuel as they laid together in the bed. Samuel was beautiful. He couldn't believe that he helped create it. He wanted to give his son the best…and Jenna the best. Finishing his homework, he kept looking a his phone. He knew what he wanted to do…grabbing it he left Bianca a voice message:

"Call me back….its about what we talked about earlier." He hung up.

….

"How is Clare?" Mr. Martin asked unpacking groceries.

"She's good…like old times."

"Now that's the kind of girl who you need to be with…a girl with a clear head." He dad put the milk in the refrigerator. Going to the kitchen, he help him.

"She's cute Dad."

"You're not interested in her?"

"It's too soon to tell." He returned to his friend.

…..

Clare looked into the night sky thinking of Jake…more so the idea of Jake. This was the kind of guy she was supposed to like…Christian…wearer of bright colors…who volunteered at mentorship programs…not the guy who dressed in black, listened to grudge music, loved to write, had a morbid sense of humor…and who was climbing up to her window now.

Should she let him in? By impulse she didn't think twice. As he came inside it was as if they were never apart. Their eyes connected. Reaching to hug her, she back away.

"Isn't this the reason we aren't together now…the surprises."

"Clare…I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I know I pushed you up against a corner…but I will always love you…and we both can't change that."

"I think you should leave…now." Clare tried her best to ignore his plea. One look in his eyes and she knew she would be his again. But she could not be. As he climbed down she locked her window refusing to look at him as she tried to forget the conversation that just happened.


	6. Addicted part 1

Addicted

Amy Winehouse

…..

K.C. held his stomach tightly as he found his best friend who was putting a letter in someone's locker.

"Isn't this Alli's locker?" Dave nodded looking red handed. He was doing it again…growing feelings…but this time he was smarter. He would stay with who treated him right…Sadie. He couldn't help if he felt as if Sadie disrespected her like that. She wanted him to cut ties with Alli…but that was something he couldn't do.

"You were looking for me?" He passed the question.

"I need help…..I wouldn't ask anyone this." Dave understood the tone.

"No I can't do that K.C. and you know it. My dad's a cop!" He tried to keep his voice down.

"Think about all the times I helped you with basketball…and girls." K.C. tried to reason.

"Listen to yourself…those things have nothing to do with values." Dave couldn't believe his friend asked him this.

"Look Bianca is going to help."

"Are you serious? Don't get your head pumped up thinking you're not going caught?" Dave walked off.

…

"So we are going to Above The Dot tonight?" Jake walked up to Clare and Alli. Clare of course blushed at the attention.

"….yeah…I heard the party was going to be….really fun…everyone's coming." Alli stood in the background watching her friend as Sadie passed by…giving her a mean look.

"That would be nice to see you in something other than pants." He said.

"Don't worry Jake, she is going to look stunning tonight."

"That's what I hope…see you later." he hugged her.

"Now that's what I call hot!" Alli smiled.

….

Sav watched her walk sloppily in the hallways. Everyone noticed it. He had to get her home before Simpson found out.

"Come on Anya.." He said sadly hating seeing her like this.

"no…no.." She said in a drunken slur. "Don't touch me….you don't care about me." She cried as she dropped down to the floor. Holly J came around the corner, it was like watching a train wreck. She saw her innocent best friend look helpless. She remembered days when she had to help Fiona.

"Sav just leave her alone. I'll take her home." Anya let Holly J help her up walking her outside. Sav turned seeing Owen.

"Look what you did to her?" Sav said.

"Correction…look what you did to her." Owen walked off.

….

Holly J could take on any challenge head-on from tackling tests to making someone wish they weren't even born, but this…Anya's life was a challenge all its on. Driving to her house, she kept looking at the pale skin girl lay out in her back seat. She was scared for her. As her year was about to end, all she cared about was filling out applications and her planning her graduation party…but all that didn't seem to matter at the moment.

Pulling into her friend's driveway, she brought her inside. Luckily, Anya could walk. Laying her on the couch, she got her a tylenol and some water.

"My head hurts." Anya whimpered sounding like a 10 year old.

"I know hunny…it will feel better soon…..just rest." Holly J put a blanket over her.

Watching her rest, Anya's phone began to ring. She just received a text.

_Last night was really fun…how about another round?_

Her dear Anya was fading.

…..

"I would like to donate 10 dollars." Katie said giving her money to Sav.

"Good to know." Sav said putting the money in the jar.

"I would like to give money too." Fiona said to Sav.

"Good…we need Coyne money." Sav said his mind still on Anya. He should have gone to seen her.

"Well….well…you can be humble." Katie said as Adam got her attention.

"I guess we have the same thing in mind." Adam eyed Katie putting coins in the jar.

Fiona bit her lip at this. She knew those eyes. Adam liked her. Her insecurity level dropped drastically. What is there not to like about Katie. What is there not to like about Adam?

…

"Jenna I don't want to hear about it….ok" Clare sat down at the lunch table. "I mean…Eli and I are over...never more" Clare tried to convince herself this as she eyed Jake sitting at the table with Drew and K.C. He had officially become one of the jocks.

"Ok...ok…just like you have moved on…he's moving on too." Jenna said drinking her juice. "…..Imogen."

"Why would I care? We aren't…we clash" Clare ate her sandwich.

"That still doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. From my sources…she has definitely invested her time in him….they are said to be long lost friends or something."

"I've just been trying to focus on myself while dodging knives."

"How to know you are not over a guy….1….make references about him…rather positive or negative."

"Jenna…"

"2….denial..do I need to keep going."

"No you don't…what do you think I should do," Clare asked.

"Whatever you want to do..it's your choice….by the way…where's Alli?"

"IDK." Clare turned around looking for her.

…

"Thanks for meeting me." Dave said as they sat in the Zen Garden.

"No problem..thanks for the letter. You didn't have to say that." Alli sat by him holding herself.

"I know…but that was wrong of her…and I don't see you as that person. Alli you are a good person and I do see change in you." Dave's words always inspired her to be better. She was better around him she realized but she had to do the best thing in the long run.

"If I were her…I…would have said the same thing. I can't be friends with you Dave…its best…there are boundaries that can't be crossed." Alli shrugged.

"There aren't any we have crossed…we are friends…Alli-O." He said lying to himself.

"Then why do we…why are we having this conversation…why is Sadie upset?" Alli looked at him hoping he could give her an anwser. He could not

….

Holly J. cleaned up Anya's house as she waited for her to wake. H.J. didn't notice when Anya woke up. Walking in the kitchen, Anya almost broke down in tears. Turning around, Holly J. sat her best friend down.

"You can't do this…remember how Fiona was?"

"I know…I just want to forget. I don't even remember what happened last night." Holly J. gave her some tea."

"Apparently…some guy does." Anya was handed her phone looking at the text.

"O my God." Anya cried her memory retrieved. She slept with a guy and gave her number to him…and she didn't even know his name.

"What have I done?" Anya began to cry.

…

"Clare…Do you really think I should." Adam watched Katie talk in the hallway with her friends.

"Just be yourself…the best conversations start off with the most unusual topics." Clare said to her friend. Waiting for Katie's friends to leave her side, Adam made his way.

"So I was thinking of a million ways to start a conversation with you...and I realized I have nothing." Adam said as she closed her locker.

"All you had to say was "hi." Katie smiled as she dropped down to tie her converse. This girl was different than Fiona…sporty…but still feminine.

"I've never had to say much to jocks." Adam said.

"Can people separate me from jock please." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"But…it's who you are. Why not love it…embrace it. I think it's pretty cool actually."

"You're not like most boys…are you?" Katie asked blushing.

"No I'm not." Adam said. "I'll talk to you later…maybe you can teach me how to play soccer."

"Yeah." She watched him walk off as Marisol joined her.

"Please tell me you are not switching teams." Marisol raised one eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on…Adam…Fiona?"

"Marisol….I'm secure in my sexuality."

"Then why haven't you had a boyfriend yet?" Marisol asked walking away.

…

"Eli….promise me you won't tell Adam about this conversation…" Fiona and Eli got inside of the taxi cab going to their weekly session.

"Nothing about our session has ever been told to him…so why start now." Eli gave her his assurance.

"It's just that…I get insecure…there's this girl I like." Fiona played in her hair hoping the cab driver wasn't paying attention to her.

"Katie…" He didn't give to much information. They were both his friends.

"It's just that…I haven't strengthened my gaydar…and I'm just not sure…plus Adam likes her."

"Fiona…he really liked you. I want my friend happy. Yes he does have a crush just like you…but I don't know what I'm trying to say because I'm in the middle…but….one thing I can say is just see where it goes. Do you have to act on your feelings so soon…I mean Holly J…just test the water.

….

Owen was on his way to the gym getting ready for practice. He just happened to pass Sav up. He hated him. He hated how he took Anya for granted. He hated how Anya still loved the guy. Sav was a coward who always hid behind a girl's skirt. He wasn't a man.

It was obvious Sav loved her still, but to what degree. He remembered seeing Anya's body lay there on the dirt ground. It was as if no one cared for her. How desperate was this girl? Was she trying to kill herself? Maybe she already felt dead. Unexpectedly, Sav caught up to him turning his around.

"What was that look for?" Sav asked Owen.

"Don't put your hands on me again…" Owen said ready to fight but he had already been suspended enough this year.

"And that tough guy act is supposed to scare me away?" Sav said.

"You're a coward…who has no respect for Anya. I have nothing to say to you….this is the last time…you ever…touch me."

…


	7. Addicted part 2

Addicted

Amy Winehouse

Part 2

…..

Drew was exhausted. He just left the most grueling practice. Coach Armstrong made them do so many suicides he lost count…all because some teammates were 5 minutes late. What he didn't notice were eyes looking at him behind the bushes.

Hearing a rustle he turned around to see a peculiar stranger.

"Drew what's up….I'm Anson." The man schemed. He knew Bianca wouldn't tell her boyfriend who he truly was. He wanted to see what the younger guy knew about him.

"O yeah…Bianca's cousin." Drew shook his hand oblivious.

"Yeah….didn't mean to scare you. I was just around in the area. I've seen you on facebook…not to sound like a stalker….."

"No…no….she's been busy a lot lately."

"Yeah….so she tells me too." Anson playfully said. "Tell her I'll see her in three days." He nonchalantly walked off.

….

"Are you sure this is going to work?" K.C. asked Bianca.

"Yes…look who you're taking to. I've done this a million times. Wal-Mart is so easy to steal…just go to the back where there are no cameras."

K.C. couldn't believe he was going back to his old ways but at least this time he had a good reason…two good reasons. Jenna didn't suspect a thing….luckily…and Dave wouldn't tell. At first, he was angry when his friend didn't agree to help him…but he understood why the boy backed down.

"Your problem is that you always look guilty the minute you do something. You have to be confident and believe….how else can you be convincing."

"What if my mom…."

"Your mom won't find out….no one will. Trust me. This will be easy."

…..

"So…are you thinking about giving Imogen a chance?" Fiona asked as they waited for the taxi again. "…it's just that you were talking about moving on and not letting the past weigh you down."

"I don't know…she is so nice…she truly knows me…would it be so bad?" Eli asked.

"Just don't go back between her and Clare…make your choice and stick with it. Don't make her be the obvious rebound."

"I do love her though…." Fiona rolled her eyes at this comment.

"Yeah…more like a sister. I see the way you look at Clare still. I see the way she looks at you."

…

"I take it practice was terrible." Mr. Turner picked up his son from practice.

"Yes….but that's not what's so bad." Dave said drinking his water as his dad listened."

"I just loss a good friend today…"

"Who…."

"…..Ali….." He said slowly.

"O yeah…that Bhandari girl...she's nice. What happened." His dad stopped at the light.

"Basically…Sadie doesn't want me to be friends with her…she made a big scene about it….it's just best for everyone."

"Does Sadie have reason to act like that?" Mr. Turner knew his son. He also knew Dave had strong feelings for this girl.

"….yeah." Dave admitted.

"You are going to have to decide. What can you live without?...Alli's friendship….or a relationship with Sadie."

…..

Jenna couldn't tell Clare and Alli about this. If they knew…they wouldn't understand. Their families have never had hard financial times. She couldn't tell K.C. that she knew what he was doing. She hoped that if she just turned her back he would stop…because she didn't want him to get locked up…but then she wanted him to keep stealing because their baby wouldn't starve.

Holding Samuel, she kissed his forehead, he had eyes like his father. She imagined him growing up being just like his father…quick tempered but easily calmed….smart with a good heart...and charming. She was holding a future heartbreaker in his arms as she smiled.

She knew it was selfish to let K.C. deal with this on his own. She told him she would get a job….he refused. A child needed his mother. His mother was making minimal tips and they were already in debt. Her brother would send a couple of hundred dollars when he could.

How could she juggle this?

"Hey Ms. Guthrie." Jenna put the baby in the crib.

"Hey Jenna…" Her mother put the money on the counter. "Today is a good day…..I got 200 dollars."

"O…my gosh…that's wonderful. Tomorrow I'm going to turn in some applications. Please don't tell K.C."

"I won't." She began cooking dinner. "You know what. You and K.C. having been on baby duty since Sammi was born…why don't you take a break…and go to that party tonight? I overheard you talking to Clare about it."

"Really? "

"Yeah…I'll keep the baby…just be responsible." Jenna kissed her the woman on the cheek.

….

"Anya…are you sure? We don't have to go to the party tonight?" Fiona held new friend's hand. She wanted to let Anya know she was there for her. Anya was the first person who was actually ecstatic when she came out. She didn't see "lesbian" as unnatural.

"Yeah…I need to go have fun… I need to get my mind off of things." She said waiting for Holly J to come from her father's room.

"He's fine….but you two need help."

"H.J. no…..I don't that was just one time." Anya said.

"Yeah it was just once with me too…then it built up into something more. I see where this is going." Fiona tried to give her perception.

"Fiona you had random sex last night…do you even remember it?" Holly J said.

"No…but I needed it….I needed to feel loved and not abandoned….I wanted to be the one in control…to get the last say so."

"Hunny…sex doesn't do that." Holly J sat beside her.

"….and alcohol clearly doesn't." Fiona finished.

….  
>"My mom is still upset about me being friends with Jake." Clare told Alli and Jenna as they got ready.<p>

"Why do you think that is?" Alli asked.

"I don't know…she has a personal vendetta against his dad. He must have done something to her. My mom holds the longest grudges…she still brings up the time I brought that vibrator to school."

"O my gosh...that was hilarious." Alli laughed. "What it was…and you know it."

"And just to be honest…I would keep bringing that up too." Jenna put on her gloss.

"Whatever…I hope Jake is there."

"ummmmm…..so you are looking for him…" Jenna said.

"Yes…just like Alli is looking for Dave to be there." Clare's response took Alli off guard.

"Before you guys look at me like that….we came to an agreement…we can't be friends. It puts us in a difficult position." Alli shrugged.

….

"I am so glad you did not go through with that plan…." Dave said to K.C.

"…..not yet." K. C stated.

"It's too much trouble…hassle. You're not thinking about the future. You are thinking about the moment." Dave tried to change his mind.

"Yeah like you and Sadie…."

"K.C. you have the weirdest talent of comparing the most opposite of situations. You can't compare stealing to liking someone…you can't compare feelings to being locked up. It doesn't work."

"No it doesn't…but I have drive…and when I want something I get it. Just because you are with Sadie doesn't mean you have to stay with her… people break up…it's apart of life."

…

"Sadie…you can't let your jealousy and insecurity…overrule your judgment." Hannah helped the girl zip up dress.

"There is nothing wrong with guarding my relationship." The tall girl explained looking at herself in the mirror.

"You don't trust him and its hurting you both." Hannah stated.

"I don't trust Alli….the way she looks at him…and then Dave still hangs out with her…he knows how I feel about her." Sadie sat down on the bed.

"Come on…they have been friends since freshman year…"

"You must not know he really use to like this girl."

"…and what Sadie….feelings come and go….he is with you….trust it. Stop punishing him and trying to prove it to yourself…the more you do it…the more you loose him…"

"…you're…..right…are you sure you don't want to come."

"Yes…me and Wesley are going to do a movie night. Remember….concentrate on you two tonight. Tell me about it later."

…

_I hope you are coming tonight?_

Katie checked her facebook message on her phone discreetly. She didn't want Marisol to find out. She didn't want to hear her friend's remarks.

_Yeah_

Katie found herself smiling at this for reason. Not thinking about it, she was on her way to a good party.


	8. 1,2,3 Turn Around

1,2, 3 Turn Around

Christian TV Band

…

Katie should be enjoying herself right now. The music was blasting…the lights were dim…but she wasn't happy. She watched Marisol dance with boys….and she wished she was her. Why was she so awkward when it came to boys? Why was it so hard for her to talk to boys.

The weird part was looking in the background, she saw Fiona dance with Anya. Why did it disturb her?

…

"Told you you would be laughing in no time." Fiona twirled the girl around. Anya was grateful that she did come out tonight. She needed to see what she was missing. She laughed at a couple of jokes that Holly J. said but she still felt….empty. She knew drinking was bad but when she did drink…she liked the person she became.

She was sexy…and aggressive. She was what she thought life should be. She knew she shouldn't think like that…because that freedom came at a cost…her self-worth. She knew she should be scared of what could happen to her next time…but she didn't care.

She still tried to remember what the guy looked like…his name. She had to go get checked.

Holly J. saw her friend's alarm.

"Are you ok?" The girls asked her. Holly J. followed her.

"I just don't feel like dancing anymore..." Anya walked outside accidently bumping into Sav.

"Anya…are you ok. I was so worried." Sav held his breath in relief seeing her.

"…..just…go away." He tried to follow her.

"Sav…just stay away from her a little bit." H.J. reinforced following her outside.

….

"Clare Edwards dancing…I never thought I would see this sight." Jake approached her as Jenna and Alli backed up to give them space.

"I go out…sometimes." Clare blushed.

"Well…it's good to see this side of you." He put his arm around her waist.

"Save a dance for me." He said.

"I might." Clare flirted as he walked away.

"Clare…do you know what this means?" Alli asked with joy. "You have a chance."

"He is cute."

"Extremely." Jenna said as she saw Alli look at Dave and Sadie.

"Don't say anything." Alli said to them hurt walking outside.

"Should we?" Clare asked.

"No…we let her deal with it."

….

Fiona was nervous as she approached the soccer star, she couldn't help it. She was naturally attracted to her. Gorgeous skin…beautiful eyes…the same qualities Adam saw. Pushing that thought out of her way, she spoke.

"Why are you not dancing?" Fiona asked Katie.

"I don't know why." Katie shrugged. "I guess….no one asked me."

"Correction…they asked…you just weren't paying attention." Fiona stated blushing. Looking up Katie blushed too.

"Well do you want to…dance…or are you scared people might label you "lesbian." Not to be….I was just…I just don't know how comfortable you are around me. I am just trying to be a good friend…wow I really sound like a…"

"Fiona…yes…let's dance…and who cares what others say…" Katie said. Besides she was dancing with the most gorgeous girl at the party.

…..

"Can I borrow your partner?" K.C. asked Sadie smiling.

"Yeah." Sadie kissed him on the cheek.

"What's up?" Dave walked with him outside.

"I'm going to do it tomorrow." K.C. said.

"I figured that." Dave said. The boys didn't know Alli was overhearing the conversation behind the building.

"I'm nervous as hell. I usually do it at little stores…"

"If you have a feeling…then you know you shouldn't be doing this. I can't talk about this anymore K.C….. I feel sick to my stomach." Dave sat down on the sidewalk. Taking the hint, K.C. walked back inside.

"What were you two just talking about?" Alli asked him.

….

"Anya talk to me." Holly J said.

"It just hit me….what I did with that boy. How could I have sex like that…without thinking…no emotion."

"It was a mistake. You have been going through a lot…not the best choice…but it happened…and hopefully it is behind you."

"I don't even remember if he used a condom….I don't even remember if it felt good or not….I mean what if I'm pregnant. This is worst than the time with Sav." She said.

"Then…we'll go tomorrow…and see what the doctor says." Holly j coaxed her friend.

"Why are you being so level-headed about this. You should be scolding me right now….Technically, I'm a slut."

"No….you a girl who needs her friends to be there for her….and we will be.

…

"It's none of your business." Dave said directly trying to brush her off as he began to walk back inside.

"Why are you mad at me?" Alli asked grabbing his wrist.

"This coming from the girl who just told me she doesn't want to be my friend."

"I thought I was doing the right thing." Alli said looking at the pain in his eyes.

"No you ran…Why do I care anyway? You just use me to make yourself feel better. I'm not your friend. I'm your security blanket. You don't see me as a friend…probably not even a person."

"No…Dave…that's not…"

"It doesn't matter how you feel…or how I feel." He walked back inside.

…..

"I'm glad to see you like this." Drew kissed her cheek.

"I have a reason to be." She smiled.

"By the way…your cousin was looking for you today." Bianca stopped dancing.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No…no…he's just…ugh…what did he say." She clutched her heart.

"He'll see you in three days." Drew noticed her change once again.

…

As Katie stepped outside to take a breather, she saw Adam.

"Hey why aren't you partying…." Katie saw him

"Because no one wants to party with a guy like me…besides…my friends are with their significant others."

"I know the feeling. Marisol has danced with like 5 guys now." They laughed.

"We know how she is though." Adam stated.

"How about I make your night better." She asked putting her arms on his shoulder.

"Really?" He asked putting his hands on her waist.

Katie smiled glad that she made his night.

…..

Clare saw the girls flock around him, but she didn't care. She was going to make use of the night…no regrets…no what ifs. She was going to live in the moment.

"Clare I didn't think you were so aggressive." Jake smiled as she pulled him away for herself. Clare hoped she didn't push too much.

"I just thought it was time for that dance." She blushed.

"I guess it is." He stated as she rested her head on his chest.

"You know what. I enjoy being around you…maybe we should hang out more." He said.

"ummmmm….yeah." She said thinking of her mother.

"You were kind of hesitant…." He stated.

"Yeah…you know how parents can be."

"Tell me all about it." He smiled.

…

Imogen watched as Eli fell asleep on her couch. This wasn't his first time doing this. Them and Julia always use to indulge themselves to horror films. He looked so cute as he rested. He was to be hers.

Imogen noticed how the new boy, Jake would try to get Clare's attention. This was good because she wanted Clare to be too preoccupied with what was in front of her. Eli and Clare had feelings for each other still. That was expected…but she would put a stop to it soon.


	9. Tick, Tick, Boom

Tick, Tick, Boom

The Hives

….

"How dare you talk to Drew?" Bianca met Anson at an abandoned building with the money in her hand.

"How did you get this?" Anson asked counting it.

"…how do you think?" Bianca stated emotionless.

"Binx the Minx…reverting back to your old ways…I knew you couldn't change." He ran a finger through her hair as she snatched her head back.

"The only reason I did it was to get you off of my back. After this moment, I don't want to hear from you ever again."

"My word is my bond dear. You are free." He watched her walk off. Bianca was always the naïve one.

…

"Dad…can I talk to you…father to son…" Dave sat in the car waiting for the bell to ring.

"Sure…what's the matter…Sadie's not pregnant is she?"

"no…but speaking of pregnancy. Let's just say you had a friend who did the wrong thing for the right reason." Dave looked at the floor.

"As long as it's not a reference to you."

"K.C. needs financial help…and I think he will do whatever it takes to get it. I don't want him to lose his life over this. I promised I wouldn't tell but I…."

"Don't worry…I know what to do. Just have a good day at school. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah…yeah." They laughed as he walked into Alli.

"O…hey" He couldn't ignore her.

"…hey." She bit her lip.

"Hey Alli." Mr. Turner greeted getting out of his car.

"Hey Mr. Turner….Dave" She kept walking.

"I guess you made your choice." His father walked off. Yes he did.

…

"Hey Clare" Imogen greeted Clare passing her.

"Who is that?" Jake looked up.

"Just some girl in my class." Clare said knowing Imogen was up to no good. The girl just wanted to be nosy. Not that Clare didn't want to be nosy either. It wasn't like she was going to tell Jake that Imogen was the girl her ex was now talking too.

She had noticed of lately, that girl tried to dress like her. It scared the hell out of her. What did Eli tell her? Oddly, she was happy because he wasn't truly over her…but he needed to be….like she needed to be over hi…but she wasn't.

…

Letting go of Dave's friendship was the worst mistake she had ever made. It was worst than any break up Alli had experienced.

"Why are you crying?" Mo asked her.

"No reason…if you are looking for Sav, he's in the music room." Alli closed her locker.

"Actually, I was just walking. Tell me…." The shy senior said.

"Just boys…Dave specifically."

"I hope it gets better." He said.

"Me too…well…I'll see you around." Alli walked off.

….

"Bianca…." Anya put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Bianca asked with red eyes.

"I wasn't in the mindset for class…but I really haven't been of lately." Anya bit her lip looking around her as she sat down.

"Where is everyone…."

"Football practice…Caleb says hey." Anya definitely frowned at this.

"I know I act like a badass…but its hard to be one…no one believes I have emotions…no one sees that life made me like this…my choices haven't been the best either. For the first time I meet a guy who treats with like I am someone and I mess it up because of my past."

"Bianca we all make mistakes."

"Not like this. That's why I envy you so much. You see the best of every situation." Bianca cried.

"No I don't…As of lately…my moral compass has plummeted."

"Well at least you didn't have to turn tricks to pay off a drug dealer." Bianca stated.

"Bianca…I'm sorry…..I didn't….I didn't know." Anya hugged her.

"Drew doesn't know either…what if he finds out?"

"You didn't do it with anyone he knew…did you?" Anya asked.

"Nope…but still."

…..

"Fiona you would look gorgeous in this." Katie stated looking at the crème colored ruffled dress in the magazine.

"Yeah….my mom is coming in town with her business partners….yay…a dinner party."

"Are you serious…I always viewed that type of life as glamorous." Katie stared off daydreaming.

"I view as an illusion…magic…its what you can prove." Fiona said. "Did you enjoy the party?"

"Yeah…really fun…thanks for breaking me out of my shell."

"No problem."

"I even danced with Adam…..he's so cool and sweet."

"Yeah…he is." Every time Fiona gets her hopes up, she is once more discouraged.

…..

Anya watched Bianca cry in her arms. People always gave her a time…including herself…but now…life was different. Bianca needed a good friend. A person who cared…and could give her a place to go to.

"Why should you tell him…I mean…you gave Anson what he wanted. If anything…I think you need to tell Drew about your past."

"…but what if he wants nothing to do with me?" Bianca got scared. Anya wasn't used to seeing this girl act so…fragile…she just gained a new respect for her.

"That was before him…if he cant accept it…then he's not man enough for you…but it is your choice to tell him or not." Anya finished because she understood that this was a hard subject to bring up to anyone. It couldn't be taken so lightly.

…..

"Alli if I tell you something…" Jenna started.

"I know the drill….cross my heart….hope to die" Alli said as they sat down in class.

"K.C. is risking his life for me." Jenna whispered….glad they sat in the back.

"Replay that." Alli laughed thinking it was her exaggeration.

"..have you ever done something for someone in their best interest…but in the long run…it can hurt both of you?" Alli nodded staring at Dave.

"….he's stealing for us."

"Jenna you can't be serious…" She said aloud as the class looked behind her.

"sorry." She apologized to Perino. Dave kept his gaze at her. He knew she knew.

"What are you going to do?" Alli asked.

"I don't know."

…..

"Anya I know you are being nice and all…and I'm trying to get used to this "friendship crap"…but you are definitely pushing it." Bianca said to her new friend as Anya smiled at her attempt. Bianca kept repeating that word in her head. It had been a while since she had a friend. She thought of Jenna and Sadie as more so associates.

"Why…it's lunch….just 45 minutes." Anya stated.

"Yeah…Holly J. is going to eat me alive and everyone will see me as a spectable….most likely an experiment."

"Well as of now. I see you as girl who needs a friend….don't worry about them."

….

Imogen wasn't so bad after all. She was after all a good friend….and she was always there when he needed her. He did take her virginity…after all….but she wasn't Clare. His pure Clare. Imogen was trying her hardest to win his heart…maybe he should give her a try.

He was feeling very lonely…and needed someone there. This was something therapy couldn't fix…or talks with Fiona and Adam.

He wanted someone there who could care for him.

"Hey Eli….." Imogen said wondering what he was thinking.

"How about me and you go out tonight?"

"Are you serious?" Imogen eyes glowed. This was the best day of her life.

….

Holly J. was doing this for Anya's sake. She couldn't stand Bianca but after hearing Anya's pleas, she lowered her claws. This girl deserved a chance…like anyone else.

"I know it's hard for you two to be around me…and I'm not saying we are going to be the best of friends…but thanks." Bianca said.

"You welcome." Fiona said knowing she meant it.

…..

"You and K.C….you guys were talking about it last night." Alli put the puzzle together walking putting their argument on the back bunner. K.C. and Jenna were more important.

"Once again…you don't get the concept of "not being friends." He closed his locker walking to the roof…naturally, she followed.

"This is not about me and you…this is about our two good friends who have this secret. That we are expected to keep."

"…I didn't…I told my dad." Alli sat down on the gravel.

"o….Well...that's good…right…"

"I didn't give him the bigger details but yeah." Dave sat next to her. He missed this so much. Them hanging out…together….only she could get his mind off of…..

"I miss you Dave." Alli said grabbing his hand forgetting about the distance that had to be kept.

"You're one of my best friends."

"…I don't want to hear this right now." Dave said letting her hand go. "I got to go." He rushed off.

…

"That's your problem Sav…you give up to quickly." Mo said handing him a blank CD.

"What do you mean?" Sav tested his guitar.

"You are not aggressive…Anya needs you and you…." The chubby kid began.

"I do what she tells me…not be what she needs." Sav finished.

"Exactly…you are so lucky…you like a girl who loves you back."

"So who do you like?"

"It's irrelevant." The teen pictured his friend's little sister in his head.

….

"So if you could hook up with any cheerleader…who would it be?" Jake asked looking at his phone vibrating. It was none other than Marisol.

"Can you guys be any more blunt?" Zane rolled his eyes looking at Riley.

"Well…you two will never know what its like to have a woman." Owen and stated. Over time, his comments ceased. The two grew to respect one another.

"Lucky us." Riley said.

"Back to question…we all know who Owen would say." Drew teased.

"Let me just tell you…she's….lets just say…it's always the quiet ones." The team looked at Caleb….Owen turned red.

"Yeah…we hooked up the other night…she is a party girl." He smirked.

"So you took advantage of her." Owen approached him.

"No…she begged me to do it….Owen she's a screamer." He continued to boast as Owen grabbed his shirt pushing him against the locker.

"Break it up." Riley pushed the two apart.

"You stay the hell away from her." Owen backed off after Drew and Zane convinced him.


	10. Tick, Tick, Boom part 2

Tick, Tick, Boom

The Hives

Part 2

…..

"Hello….officer." Ms. Guthrie paused not expecting to see a policeman at her door. She thought K.C. was keeping a clear head since the baby came.

"Hi Miss…may I please come in." She let him in as he set on the couch. Handing him coffee she prepared herself for the unexpected.

"I am not coming to you as an officer…I am coming to you as a parent….a single parent myself." When Ms. Guthrie didn't say anything he continued.

"K.C. is a promising young man….his teachers tell me he has brought his grades back up and his GPA is of high standing.

"Yes….I wish I could take credit for that…." She stated.

"Well you are here now and he needs you….more than anything." He took a sip.

….

This was the longest 45 minutes Anya had to wait. She was glad she didn't have to wait it by herself. Holly J read a magazine to pass the time in the doctor's office hoping Anya was safe.

Anya hoped these test results were negative…but would she change…did she want to change? Was she strong enough to handle her true problems face on? Could she face Owen and Sav…and Caleb? She knew what they would think of her. She was a whore…a throwback.

"Don't worry….everything is fine…."

"H.J…you don't know that…..but thanks…."Anya said figeting her fingers.

"How is your dad doing?"

"He actually left his room." She semi smiled.

"That's good…means that progress is…."

"Define progress." Anya cut her off as the doctor called her name. Sitting in the cold sterile room, she waited for the man to say something…anything so she could let this breath she held go.

"You are good…negative." The doctor says blandly.

"Please let this be a lesson to you next time. You are lucky….you could have been one of my many cases who was pregnant while with a STD." He left.

"I am so happy." Anya hugged her friend.

"Me too."

…

Sav was practicing what he was going to say to Anya before he opened the door. He knew it should be 2nd nature to talk to her….but he felt like he was starting over…again. He promised himself he would not take "no" for an answer.

Knocking on the door…no one answered. Turning the knob…the door was opened. He walked inside finding her father on the couch. It was as if he wasn't alive. The man sat there still in the dark….his face blank.

"Mr. MacPherson…." Sav nearly cried…his Anya.

"…please…say something to me." Sav sat beside him looking at him.

"Anya needs you." He tried to get the man out of his reverie.

It was futile.

…

"I'm actually worried about your son…..your whole family. Though K.C. is a father now…he is a child…we all know how children can think on impulse." Mr. Turner said.

"Yes…I do…but K.C. is better now." She stated.

"I know a Financial Aid Counselor…who can help you apply for grants and other beneficial needs." He gave her a card. "Thanks for your time." He walked outside almost bumping into Jenna.

"Hello Mr. Turner." Her heart sped up. Did he know about K.C…. as she came in the door.

"Good Day Jenna." He walked off.

"Why was he here?" Jenna asked scared.

"He's a really nice man. He was offering us help." She gave the card to Jenna.

"Is there something I need to know?" Ms. Guthrie sense the girl was not telling her anything.

"…..no…." Jenna felt guilty lying.

….

"Dave…I want to share this with you" Sadie took off her shirt as she began to kiss her love. She had wanted to share this moment with him forever. After this nothing could tear them apart.

"Sadie hold up…" Dave tried to stop the girl as she pulled off his shirt. He couldn't do this to her. He couldn't take her virginity like this. The reasons weren't genuine. She was scared he was going to leave her.

"Why? I have been wanting this for so long." She tried to kiss him.

"Because…." He said as she waited. Sadie bit her lip as tears fell out. She knew why. She had put up with this long enough. It wasn't fair to her.

"Because I'm not her….I'm not Alli. Dave I am so sick of waiting for you to realize that I can love you more than she can."

"I do know that…."Dave said.

"Then don't you see like I see you. Why do you keep adding to my doubts." She yelled.

"Hold up. I always treated you right…in the beginning I was insecure about myself…you helped me see that there was nothing wrong with me.

"So you used me as a constellation prize." Sadie put her shirt back on grabbing her purse.

"No I didn't. I don't know how we got like this." Dave said.

"…doesn't matter. We are her now….and…..WE ARE DONE. There I said it….because you didn't have the guts to say it." She angrily walked out of the room.

…

"What is that?" Anya looked in shock as Sav sat on her couch. Why was he there? She wasn't clear enough?

The situation wasn't better as she held a bottle of vodka in her hand that she had asked a college student walking in the convenience store to buy for her. She had convinced Holly J that she didn't need a ride home…she just wanted to walk.

"Anya what is that?" Sav asked her as she gripped the bottle tight.

"That's none of your business. Where is my Dad and how did you get in here?" Sav tried to approach her but she backed up, her eyes filled with panic.

"He's in bed…you left the door unlocked." He watched Anya put the bottle down on the kitchen counter.

"Good to know." She said dryly getting a glass.

"You don't need that." Sav tried to convince her.

"Yeah…..says the most judgmental person I have ever met…you ignore half of the year…then you show interest…"

"Anya….I care about you." He tried to get the glass out of her hand.

"No you don't….you nor holly J…" She drank the burning liquid. "You guys only care about yourselves….do you know how it felt to see you guys together….acting like I didn't exist….well wish granted…" She drank.

"No….stop" He cried for her trying to get the glass out her hand.

"I love you so much Sav….why don't you want me?" She asked falling to the ground.

"I love you too…..."

…..

"Eli didn't know you were such a gentleman." He pulled out Imogen's chair for her. Imogen did look beautiful. Her make up was perfect and her glasses did mask her face.

"So what made you want to ask me out?" She asked with flirtation as Eli sipped his water.

"You have just been so good to me…as a friend…and I never really had the chance to show you. You have a good heart…when I took that "night" back…I saw the hurt in your eyes. I never meant to do that to you." Eli stated seeing the love in her eyes.

"Thank you….after that "night." I just wanted you to know I didn't regret it because the first time is to be with someone you love…and I do love you. I see why Julia loved you too. I know you don't love me…but if you give me time…I will show you…and I won't hurt you…like Clare." She grabbed his good arm.

….

"How could you do that?" K.C. yelled at Dave.

"I think you mean….thanks for stopping you from making the worst mistake of your life." Dave didn't pay much attention to him.

"My mom was so disappointed in me when she found out." The dirty blonde recalled his mother yelling at him when he came home. He tried to lie to her but a mother knew their child.

"I didn't make you do it….you should be grateful….look you need to leave. I just broke up with Sadie. I don't have time for you and your blame game….get over yourself." Dave watched K.C. walk out his room. Good riddance.

….

Sav carried her to her room. Opening the door, he smiled seeing it hadn't changed…it reflected Anya's light…her essence. Posters of various places she'd liked to travel to…trophies of her accomplishments…he was going to help her. Laying her on the bed, he changed her clothes…putting her hair in a ponytail.

He couldn't leave her like this. Calling his parents he told them he was staying with Mo over the night. Alli's running away did he give him more freedom.

Leaving his shirt and boxers on, he got in the bed holding her. Tomorrow they would talk of this.


	11. He Can Only Hold Her

He Can Only Hold Her So Long

Amy Winehouse

…

"Guess who?" Jake put his hands over Clare's eyes.

"Robert Pattinson" Clare teased.

"That was such a Clare Edward's answer." Jake rolled his eyes. "So I take it we are on for tonight?"

"Sure are." She stood on her tippy toes kissing him on the cheek.

"…just as long as your mom doesn't try to sabotage anything." He said leaning against the locker.

"I won't let her." She played with her cross.

"You still wear that necklace…remember how you cried one time because you thought you lost it" he laughed.

"This cross has gotten me through some tough times." She smiled as he walked her to class.

….

Fiona searched the shelves of the library for a good source for her research paper. Adam happened to be on the next row…coincidently. Making his way to the row he bumped into Fiona.

"….Hey." he didn't know what to say.

"…Hey." She smiled picking up her phone as it vibrated. Dropping it Adam bent down to get it. It was Katie.

"O…." He said sadly.

"…..we are just friends Adam" Fiona simply stated.

"…you like her too." Adam said.

"So what…it's not like she is interested in me." Fiona said.

"Fiona do you know how lucky you are? You have more options than I will ever have. People look at me and they only see a girl in boys clothing. They don't understand my state of mind." He said feeling silly for confiding to the girl who broke his heart.

"Adam….ignorance is ignorance…I don't get it better than you….it doesn't matter if Katie is gay or straight…we both like her….its not going away." Fiona said.

"….so in any other words…..may the best person win." Adam said frankly.

….

Dave sat in the music room…by himself. He didn't blame Sadie for breaking up with him. He hated being alone because he was now forced to face his feelings for Alli…head on.

Alli saw him sitting there. Sadie and her friends gave her vicious looks as she walked down the hallway…but she didn't care….all she cared about was Dave. He relaxed when he felt her hand touch his shoulder. How did she calm him down like that? What was her secret? Why did he let her inside his heart?

"I'm sorry about the break up?" Alli said…sad that he was in pain but happy because maybe they had a chance.

"Why…so I can be you ego booster again? You just don't want me happy." Dave said standing up.

"No…no…Dave." She touched his cheek as he enjoyed her touch.

"I care for you so much….I like you so much." She stated.

"Yeah but not in the same way I will always like you." He finally admitted to himself and her.

"But I do…" Alli said leaning into to him…doing what she dreamed of many times before. Kissing him…testing their lips together…once…twice…three times. He tried to pull away be couldn't deprive himself of what he wanted.

…

"Stop being mad at me." Jenna tried to plea to K.C. offering him a breakfast sandwich.

"Food isn't going to cut. Why did you tell her?" He sat down on the bench.

"I didn't…I lied for you." Jenna said getting frustrated that he didn't realize how much she was putting herself at stake for him.

"Well it wasn't good enough." He said harshly.

"That's the thing K.C. nothing is ever good enough with you." Jenna walked off.

…..

"You were watching me sleep." Anya woke up seeing his eyes on her.

"Yeah…" He gave her some water. "I also checked on your dad."

"…do you want a prize or something?" Anya got out of bed.

"What do you mean? I…."

"You took care of me because you thought you were supposed to save me….rescue me…" She said.

"No….I did it because I love you" He followed her to the bathroom as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"No…you did it because…like always….ugh….because of your mind games….one minute you want me…the next you don't. I'll make up your mind for both of us….You don't want me!" She pushed him out the door, locking it sliding down the door to floor….she cried as Sav cried too on the other side.

…

Alli was enjoying the numbing sensation of their lips moving together. Dave was enjoying this feeling too….his hands around her waist pulling her to him….her hands on his face gently …immerging themselves in one another…then something clicked in his head. He broke away.

"Alli…stop." He backed away from her.

"What I thought we both wanted it." She tried to kiss him again.

"No…I did…you kissed me out of pity." He looked scared, angry, confused. "I should know this…I always take it too far…I always do….I don't want to do this again." He walked out leaving her behind.

….

Clare knew she was going to be hurt seeing Eli with Imogen….but she didn't know it would hurt this much.

Eli saw Clare from afar..he knew he was hurting her…but what could he do? She made it clear she didn't want him. He had to focus on what was right now. That was Imogen…. gripping her hand tighter as she smiled at him kissing his cheek.

…..

"Thanks for eating lunch with me." Fiona said sticking a celery stick in her mouth.

"No problem. Marisol is in a Power Squad" meeting." Katie said seeing Fiona's eyes glow in a new way. She never noticed before.

"o….so I'm by default." She said with disappointment.

"No. honest. I need a little break from her anyways. Sometimes her comments can be so negative."

"Well glad I stole you from her." Fiona said.

"Me too." Katie smiled.

"I needed a break too. I'm really worried about Anya. Seeing her makes me think about how I used to be. I never want to be like that again…at times I get tempted…but I never give in."

"Do you think Anya wants help?" Katie listened to her new friend.

"She says she stopped…but it's not that easy. Anything can trigger the impulse."

"Is it like that for you now?" Katie ate her sandwhich.

"It comes and goes."

…

Mo was Degrassi's shadow. Hardly anyone noticed him. Which is why he was bewildered when the class president took an interest in him. Music was their bond. He also was even more bewildered when Alli treated him nice. She was so sweet. She was the first girl who didn't see him as a blob. He knew she would never like him like he liked her…but he would be there for her.

In the Zen Garden, she was crying. Walking inside he sat down next to her.

"What's the matter?"

"The guy…he thinks I used him. That wasn't my intention."

"You can't blame Dave you know. You did treat me like shit…that loser's list is infamous till this day."

"But that was when I was superficial. I'm different know." She pleaded

"well then…you have to prove how different you are. He has always ran after you. You need to run after him."

"…..you're right. I'll give him space first."

….

"Sorry Jake…can't help you." Bianca closed her locker. "I'm taking a little break for a while."

"What the hell does that mean? You can't take a break." Jake grabbed her arm loosely.

"You said you would get me what I needed." He spoke in code in the hallway.

"I said…..I'm taking a break…now…do you know what I go through to get that." Bianca looked around to make sure no one was paying attention.

"I don't care. I want my stuff."

"That's to damn bad." Bianca walked off.

…..

One thing Jake learned from his father was to pretend…create an illusion. That was what he created…a good illusion of himself. With this…people liked him and respected him without knowing him. Girls wanted to be with him…and guys wanted to be him.

Take Clare Edwards for example…the perfect ploy…so good natured…who sees the good things with the most wicked of places. Not everyone was good in this world. Her mother was right about her suspicions. She did need to stay away from him.

He himself….loved the thrill of just deceiving others.

…

Marisol saw how Katie stared at Fiona. At first she tried to deny it. She always saw the signs, but she looked over it. Her best friend was gay….and she didn't know what or who she wanted….Fiona or Adam…but she was not worried about her friend's love triangle. She was worried about their image.

She heard the awful names people referred to Fiona….especially Adam behind their backs…she didn't want to be considered guilty by association. She worked hard to establish herself on the top of the highschool hierarchy. She wasn't about to lose it because of Katie's "temptations."

She smiled as Jake eyed her walking past her.

"Hey Marisol."

"Hey Jake…." She flirted."Guess you liked my dancing."

"Don't flatter yourself." He winked.

"I think I can." She said walking off.

"You do know Clare Edwards is talking to him."Katie informed her friend.

"So…..they are not together….She's cute…but she is sophomore. I am a Junior." Marisol said arrogantly flipping her hair.

…..

"Come to give me a piece of your mind too." Dave asked Jenna.

"No…I came to thank you…because you did something I didn't have the courage to do." Jenna hugged him.

"He's mad at me…but…."

"He'll get over it Dave. Besides…I couldn't keep lying to his mom like that. That woman opened up her home to me…welcomed me in her family."

"I'm not blaming you." He said frankly.

"No…but I am to blame as him. I should have told him to stop…I should have let his mom know sooner. Your dad is life saver." She said seeing Dave didn't pay attention to her.

"I'm sorry about Sadie."

"That's the last thing on my mind." The boy walked off frustrated. The only thing he think about was Alli. In class, he kept feeling her lips against his…he was wrong to do this.

…..


	12. Sunday, Bloody Sunday

Sunday, Bloody Sunday

Paramore

….

Clare didn't think anyone could look so good wearing a t-shirt and jeans…but mission accomplished. He was extremely sexy…beautiful…tall…slim…with a killer smile. Lust was always around the corner.

Jake knew how to press Clare's buttons…it was simple. She was simple…so inexperienced. He was going to get it…because he liked the chase…plus he liked the options…texting Marisol.

"Come in…" She hugged him as he looked around.

"..The same growing up." He smiled referencing the house. "Wheres mommy?"

"She's gone out…."

"So let me guess. She knows nothing about us?" He turned around looking at her.

"….right." She bit her lip smiling.

…..

Marisol was looking through Katie's facebook page. The girl was her best friend. Rightfully so…she knew her password. There was nothing incriminating about her friend…but then again…Marisol knew Katie's ways…mannerisms.

On cue, Fiona sent her a message. _How about we get a bite to eat. I'm starving._

Marisol knew this was wrong, but she was doing this for her Katie's best interest.

Marisol: _Sure…The Dot ok?_

_Fiona: Yes…can you meet me in about 15 minutes._

_Marisol: I sure can….see you there._

_Fiona: D _

….

Anya walked out the bathroom…surprised to see Sav there waiting on her. Wavering again, he caught her in his arms…holding her. She tried to break free…but he enclosed her.

Anya had to get out of his grasp….one look into those eyes and she was done. This hurt so much…she needed a fix to fill her despair.

"Anya…I did you so wrong…so so wrong….and I can't live it down. I'm not going to leave you…not now…not when you need me the most. I will make it up to you." Sav clung to her.

"No you wont…because you don't know what I did….and once I tell you….it's none of your business anyway….because when you have to fight for a relationship…you run." Anya cried.

"Not any more….not anymore."

….

Bianca was waiting for Drew to say something….anything. Yell at her….she wouldn't have minded if he cursed her…as long he spoke to her.

"What do you expect me to say?" Drew said sadly walking up to her hugging her.

"I didn't want you to know about my past. I wanted a clean slate…you know…I was worried about your reputation. The star athlete with the hooker."

"Binx…you were so young." He said sitting her on his lap. As if he could ever leave her now.

"I know….a runaway….my parents were both addicted to meth…and they traded me in for fixes. I got involved with the wrong people. The twisted part was that that was my expected life…a quick way to get money."

"How did you get out?"He rubbed her back.

"I got caught…I always looked older then what I was. At 13 I looked like 16 with the right makeup. A girl walked on my corner…..a cop" Drew almost cried…she had to sleep with women too. This was like a tragic Lifetime Movie.

"Before I knew it…she picked me up….but that was best day of my life because I didn't have to hook….but I was bounced back in between foster homes." She said.

"Bianca….I'm so glad you told me this. I didn't know that this was your story."She was so glad he understood…this was all he needed to know. He didn't need to know about Anson. This was enough for now.

…..

It's amazing how one word can make an impact to another. Laying on her bed, Alli looked at Sadie's twitter…_brokenhearted_

That was how she felt at this moment….putting herself on the line…and he rejected her too. But he had good reason…..

"Can I come in?" Sav said.

"I know that tone…." Alli said. "It's role play time."

"More…like….tell mom and dad about Anya…again."

"How is she?" Alli asked with concern.

"She needs help and I'm partly responsible for it. She misses her mom so much…and her dad is just there."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She closed the laptop.

"I take it you are doing something you don't want me to see." Sav stated.

"Just Sadie's page…."

"O yeah…how is Dave…he hasn't talked to me about it yet."

"I didn't know you two talked like that." Alli said.

"Occasionally….anyways its obvious that you two are avoiding eachother." She let him talk..she wasn't ready to tell him about the kiss yet. "That's going to have to be postponed…because you two have to collect money during lunch break tomorrow….sometimes confrontation is we need to make a situation better."

"Sav…." Alli said angrily as he hurriedly walked off.

…..

Fiona was so happy when Katie said she would meet her today. Though she did have feelings, she decided to not act on them first. Why should she. As of now, she was enjoying having other friends with different perceptions.

Walking in the shop, she saw Marisol standing up. Fiona could tell by her facial expression, Katie was not here. As a matter of fact, Katie probably didn't know about this meeting.

"Look Fiona….you need to transfer your feelings to another person…because I'm not going to let you turn my best friend into a social pariah like yourself." Marisol folded her arms.

"Marisol…Katie can be friends with whoever she wants. You can't control it."

"You are truly delusional….money can't buy you everything. Do you really think a girl like Katie would want you…who has millions of people wanting to be around her."

"What is your problem with me…let me guess…you're jealous because you have no one to listen to you when you talk about the many boys you plan on hooking up with." Fiona condescendingly flipped her hair.

"They can be a million guys…but they want my attention. I don't have to fight for it. Take lessons. Stay away from Kate. You're embarrassing yourself." Marisol walked off as Fiona bit her lip holding back tears.

….

"This movie is too funny." Clare said resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah it is." He put a kernel of popcorn in his mouth. Smiling at her he fed her one too. Clare didn't know what to do, so she let him.

"It's about time you loosen up." He tickled her.

"Maybe I have reason…lately I've just been so tense because of the…past." Clare said.

"You mean Eli. Clare I know. I have friends on campus too." He stated.

"Its not that…it's just that…"

"You are not sure if you are over him." Jake finished.

"Right….but I don't want you to think you are plan B because you are not." Clare stated.

"I better not be…I'm not worried about that though."

"Why is that?" Clare asked.

"Because in no time, you will only be seeing me." She blushed looking at him as he quickly pecked her lips.

"That was only a preview of what I have in stored." He grinned.

…

Eli had just finished making love to Imogen…correction….sex….pity sex at that. She was sound asleep while he was wide awake…thinking of Clare. He knew this was wrong…being inside of one girl and thinking about another. Rather than being delighted Imogen called out his name…he was sorrowful. He almost called Clare's name a couple of times. He was grateful he didn't.

He saw Jake around her. He didn't like him. He had a bad feeling about the guy. The way he looked at other girls…the way he looked at Clare….like she was a piece of meat. All this was running in his mind when he was with Imogen.

If he had not taken counseling, he would have easily done anything to keep him away from her…but he could not. He would not…because that was her choice.

…..

Clare blushed finding herself excited. She wanted more, but she was shy. To her relief, Jake leaned into her again, kissing her slowly yet passionately. He grinned when she moaned. Asking for entry, she let his tongue in her mouth explore as his hands tangled in her hair…

"Clare Dianne Edwards….." Her mother screamed as Clare's face dropped.

"Jake….go home now…." Jake wasted no time leaving…without telling Clare goodbye.

Clare knew she was in for it. Her mother's voice could cut her throat.

"I thought I told you to leave him alone." Her mother approached Clare.

"It's not fair…mom….why…why…..why do you always have to stop me from havingfun."

"Suppose what would have happened if I had let you continue."

"It was just a kiss…you know I'm responsible."

"I've told you once…I don't trust Jake…mothers know best."

"But you haven't given me a reason mom." Clare stated.

"…because his father introduced your dad to his mistress." Her mother screamed as Clare bit her lip. Why did her mother keep this revelation from her for so long….but Clare realized she chose not to see it. What else could be the reason for a 12 year marriage to end?

"You can't blame Jake for his father's doing. Besides…you don't know if he did it intentionally" She hugged her mother as the woman began to cry.

"No I can't….our broken marriage isn't his fault…but he has lying eyes…like his father….and for some reason you are his main target.

"…and once again. You are paranoid. Mom please let it all go…the disdain…its corrupting you." Clare stomped up to her room.

…..

"Mom…dad" Sav clutched his heart waiting for his parents to respond as they sat at the dining room table.

"Yes son." His mother said smiling reading the newspaper.

"This is going to be the most important thing I will ever say to you." At the statement, his parents gave them their undivided attention.

"What is it?" His father asked.

"I…need…..Anya….I need to be with Anya….more than ever…..if anything." He said as they paused listening to Sav. The Bhandari parents knew this girl was special to their son since day one…he just chose obligation over love.

"Yes…I am sorry to hear of her other. We wanted to send flowers to the funeral..but we felt as if she would not accept them because of the way we treated her." Mrs. Bhandari said.

"We feel awful son….." His father said.

Now they had overcome so much as a family. It was time to help and heal rather than harm. They would respect his decision and hope Anya would forgive.


	13. Sunday, Bloody Sunday part 2

Sunday, Bloody Sunday

Part 2

…..

"So Adam….are you still interested in learning soccer?" Katie held her ball in her hand.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked ecstatically…not that soccer excited him…but being next to Katie did. He noticed how boys would flock to her, and she would always blow them off. That was a sign…a strong sign.

"I hope you don't see me as one of your many suitors annoying you." Adam shrugged.

"No….guys here only want one thing…I don't see how Marisol can do it…I mean it's bad enough she talking to Jake…." Adam raised his eyebrows to this.

"Jake….Martin?" he asked.

"yeah…you know….tall….suave."

"o yeah." Adam played as if it was not a big idea. He had to tell Clare this.

….

"So Jake…you got time for me in your busy schedule?" Marisol took his hand leading him to the boiler room.

"Why wouldn't I have time?" He smiled closing the door behind them.

…

"So…is Jake a good kisser?" Alli asked Clare.

"….yes…if my mom hadn't have interrupted." Clare said sitting at her locker.

"I bet…" Alli sat down next to her as they waited for school to start.

"So how was that kiss with Dave?" Clare asked.

"…there was no kiss." Alli tried to lie as he passed her without saying a word.

"Please…Alli…don't lie to me."

"…it was good….really good…really, really, really good…I felt something in it…that my body….like…I can't explain it…."

"Then go for it." Clare stated. "What did he write in that letter?" Alli gave it to her. She always kept it with her because it gave hope that she wasn't alone.

_Alliah,_

_I'm sorry about Sadie. Sometimes she goes over her head. You didn't deserve to have your past thrown in your face like that. I know nothing happened in the boiler room that night because I know you. You're bright and you care for your friends well being. Just remember, I am here for you._

_Dave_

"Woah." Clare said.

"I know right…" Alli let go of a breath.

…

"I told him." Bianca said to Anya.

"that's great." Anya hugged her as Bianca hesitantly hugged her back. She wasn't quite used to this yet.

" You will get the hang of it….and don't worry. Everything stays with me…Holly J. and Fiona won't know."

"Good." People stared at the two as they walked down the hall.

"People are staring again." Bianca said plainly.

"…thought you loved attention." Anya said.

"….not for while. I think I will stay under the radar."

….

"Sav watched Anya walk down the hallway. She was still mad at him…but she let him in somewhat. He hoped they could be what they use to be.

"Does Anya still talk about me?" Caleb approached him breaking his thought.

"No she doesn't…." Sav said frankly.

"Huhhh…..it won't be long till I have her again." Caleb walked off.

…

"Marisol…you had no right to do that?" Katie yelled at her.

"Yes I did…I am your friend. Do you want everyone to know that you're gay?" Marisol folded her arms.

"I'm not gay…." Katie stated.

"Yes you are….and that's ok….but do you want to be ridiculed for it."

"Why is it such a big deal for me to want to hang out with Fiona and Adam? I don't make a big deal about the boys you hang out with."

"no…you don't…but at least with them its casual."

"with you…its something more and you know….is it the attention…being able to play both of them."

"No….why cant I like someone because of their soul….their heart…why is it your business anyway."

"Katie….you have to eventually choose. You know Adam and Fiona had a thing going on."

"Yeah….i did."

…

"You being mad at me ends here." Jenna stately firmly. "You can be so selfish at times. You don't even realize how people do their best to look out for you."

"Please Jenna….stop playing the victim card." K.C. shot a basket

"Victim card…are you serious….all you do is bitch and complain about how life is so hard and so tough. You think it's easy for me. I am teen mother at 16. I have to put my baby in front of everything…and I don't regret it one bit." She hated when he tried to her seem so pety.

"Jenna…I" K.C. stopped playing seeing the e=seriousness in her eyes

"Do you know how it felt to lie to your mother who is like my mother too? Do you know what it was like to worry about you at night…getting caught. I knew K.C. I knew since the first day…because I have eyes….how else could baby formula and pampers…just magically appear like that."

"I…I ….." He didn't know what to say.

"Then you get mad at Dave for helping you. I mean his Dad could have easily used his authority…but Mr. Turner knew you were his friend….I'll see you tonight because right now I can't even look at you."

…..

"Hey Dave…can I talk to you for a minute" Mo pulled him to the side. He knew what he was going to say. He saw Mo hang out with the Bhandari. He knew the senior meant well but this wasn't his business.

"Ummm…yeah sure what's up."

"Alli…really likes you….and you should give her a second chance." Mo tried to reason.

"Mo…you don't…."

"Yes I do…I know she's hurt you before…in many ways…I see the way she looks at you."

"I don't know….i…."

"Dave…just think about it…..Alli deserves to be happy…and I know you could make her happy." Mo walked off.

…

Adam was thinking about how he was going to tell Clare this. He didn't want to dash her dreams. She just wanted a fresh start from Eli. He couldn't blame her….Eli's tactics were always electrifying…in a bad way. Maybe he could tell Jenna as she walked passed him.

"Hey Jenna….what's the matter? Why are you so sad?" He put his arm around her.

"Adam…I try so hard…to be a good mom…a good girlfriend." She cried in his arms.

"It's ok. Everything is going to be ok." He held her.

"No it's not…" Jenna looked up at him.

…

Anya didn't know what to say to Caleb when she saw him at her locker.

"…..hi." She stated blandly.

"Hey Anya….long time no see." He laughed.

"…yeah…about that." She was still embarrassed seeing him in the halls. She still could not remember that night.

"Look….I was wondering if we could pick up where we left off." Caleb bit his lip.

"Caleb…this has nothing to do with you….but right now…I am so confused…I just lost my mom…and I've been letting it out in the wrong way…and I cant live my actions down." Anya said truthfully. "You're an attractive guy…very attractive…but I…." She bit her lip.

"No worries…I see what Sav and Owen see in you…total catch…but if you do need someone to talk too…I am here" He said as she nodded."

"Is it still awkward?" Riley put his arm around her walking her to class.

"..yeah…but life goes on. How has your life been..you and Zane?" Anya laughed.

"It's been good. We miss you. We got to hang out sometime." He said.

"We will." She smiled.

…

"Why are we always paired up to something together?" Alli asked Dave trying to hurt his feelings…hurt him like he hurt her.

"…your brother makes up the shifts…ask him." They sat down at the table set up for them.

"No surprise there." Sadie walked passed them.

"Like this isn't bad enough." Alli said under her breath.

"look..we have 45 minutes. I don't want to fight…." Dave said as people put coins in the jar. Pulling out his lunch, he began to eat his subway….meatball marinara.

"No you can't have any." Dave stated.

"I didn't ask…jerk." Alli said mad that he knew she was going to ask. Dave rolled his eyes. He was sick of this…Alli was sicker. They liked each other so much that they were hiding their feelings by arguing.

…..

"Jake you are definitely the man. Does Clare know?" Owen asked.

"No…she only sees what I allow her to see." Jake smiled at the text Marisol sent him.

"Well, I'll see you later." Owen walked off seeing Clare.

"Sorry about last night." Clare stated…as she noticed Eli watching her….grabbing Jake's hand.

"Its cool…my dad would have acted the same way." He kissed her cheek as they walked passed Eli and Imogen.

….

You got to tell her." Adam tried to convince Eli.

"You it's not my place." Eli said.

"So you are going to Clare be used like that….made a fool of?" Adam asked.

"Why can't you tell her. From you…it will be seen as friendship…from me jealousy."

"….because If I tell her…she will think I am trying to put you two back together….Clare always ends up listening to you."

"Not anymore…" He thought of their last conversation. He knew Jake was bad. There was a part of him that would always sacrifice himself for Clare…no matter what. He would do this for her….but how could he. He would have to make her listen to him.


	14. Bad Romance

Bad Romance

Lady Gaga

…

Katie had spent many nights reevaluating her feelings toward Fiona. At first she thought it was great admiration…but they evolved. She didn't know why she liked her...but she did…and it wasn't strange to her. Fiona had this grace about herself.

This grace she wanted to be around….apart of. Marisol's incident only made her face it. She needed to act now before someone gets hurt worse.

…..

"Thanks for helping me with the baby Adam." Jenna said. She never knew too much about Adam, but she just found out he was the nicest guy she ever met. After her breakdown, he offered to give her some company. She needed someone to talk to. Ms. Guthrie was working late.

"No problem…you seemed so sad. I couldn't leave you alone. Where is K.C.?" He asked holding Samuel in his arms.

"I don't know….and I'm so mad…I really could care less if he comes back." Jenna turning on the television.

"Jenna you can't forget that he is the baby's father….he does love both of you." Adam said as the baby smiled.

"He really likes you. Are you sure he isn't heavy?" Jenna offered.

"No…he's good. This is actually a good change of scenery for me….being a go between from Eli and Clare isn't easy."

"I can imagine your pain….at this moment…Clare's life is defiantly….."

"…unorthodoxed." Adam smiled.

…..

"Fiona I'm so sorry about Marisol." Katie said. Another rejection in her face…Fiona was so tired of being overlooked….and talked about. First her mental instability…now her sexual preference.

"No it doesn't matter because she said the truth." Fiona cried.

"Do you really want to "this?"You know I'm interested in you…I didn't act on it because I just enjoyed what we had. This is what happened with Holly J. I made the mistake of wearing my heart on my sleeve."

"No….Fi…that's why I like hanging out with you…because of those qualities. Please don't stop being my friend." Katie grabbed her hand in urgency. Fiona looked into her eyes knowing she meant it.

"Marisol needs to mind her business….and that's what I told her….Fiona…I've always been different. When my friends felt something towards men…I never felt that. I just thought the right one would come….then I meet you…and I feel something."

"What about Adam?" Fiona asked.

"Adam is a sweet guy. I adore his strength…his passion for life" Katie said biting her lip. She had never kissed anyone before and she wanted to kiss Fiona so badly. Would she let her?

Katie brushed one of Fiona's curls around her ear…as she leaned in…slowly. Fiona felt the biggest butterflies in her stomach as their lips met. Katie could tell Fiona was nervous. Running her finger in her hair, Fiona relaxed into the kiss.

Pulling away, the girls looked at each other blushing madly.

…

"Stop following me Alli." Dave walked in the SC room. He was counting the money and tying up loose ends after school ended. This didn't take two people. He didn't see her close and lock the door.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked her.

"Making you listen to me." She tried to approach him as he backed away from her.

"We both said what we needed to say."

"No you didn't. You know how I feel about you…me using you like I did before is crap and you know it…because you know I like you and you can't judge my past on my present." He listened to her.

"It's easier ok…" He admitted "because If I do that...its keeps me away from you."

"Well then you saying that I run away is hypocritical because you run away from me too." She touched his face again.

"Alli don't do this…please….I can't handle it if you hurt me again." He said looking into her eyes as he touched her face as well.

"I wont….I promise….I don't want to be hurt either." She said as leaned down to kiss her again. Just like the first time, he felt everything in that kiss. Alli moaned as he began to bite and suck her lower lip. Where did he learn to kiss? Breaking the kiss, he sat down moving her on his lap.

Before giving each other a chance to breathe again, Ali met his lips again as their tongues played together.

…..

"Eli I told you to stay away from me." Clare looked in shocked as she found Eli waiting for her in her room.

"Clare calm down."

"You just broke into my room and….that's burglary." She tried to scream as he covered her mouth with his hand gently pushing her against the wall…their eyes meeting. Clare never forgot how deep they were. When he looked at her…he looked in her soul. Eli had to break away from her because he had to tell her.

"What do you want?" Clare gave in.

"To tell you….that Jake is…..talking to Marisol."

"…you're….you're lying…he is not."

"Yes he is."

"When are you going to stop this Eli…."

"Never because I love you...I will never lie to you."

"…you're jealous that's it." She paced around her room.

"No…" He grabbed her shoulders. Even though he was jealous….seeing Jake hold her…touch her…made him mad at this second.

"….because you are chivalrous yourself…you are supposed to be with Imogen…but you are here with me."

"That's because I don't want you to be taken advantage of. He acts like you deserve…he doesn't deserve you Clare."

"….well…neither do you."

…..

"Woah, Dave." Alli pulled away…surprised by his dominance.

"Sorry…it's…just…I've been waiting to do that so long…and you're finally here with me." He kissed her again sweetly.

"So does this mean we are official?" Alli asked sitting in his lap.

"Guess it does" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"so…what happens next?" Alli smiled touching his nose.

"I don't know…but we can start by doing this." He laced his fingers in her hand as they walked out the room.

…..

"You're right." He still looked into her eyes. It was at this moment he found what he was looking for as he kissed her once more…hard. He was putting everything he couldn't explain into it….the neediness…the longing….the love….for her. Clare didn't stop him as she returned it with great passion. After they parted, the gasped for air.

"I need you Clare." His eyes dazed with desire.

"…me too." She kissed him again. His tongue in her mouth was driving her insane.

"I want to make love to you so bad." He whispered sucking on her ear as she nodded not being able to think straight as he laid her on the bed.

Clare's body didn't want to deny Eli's touch. She tried to but the more he kept sucking and biting her neck…the more she moaned. Smirking he took off his shirt, kissing her lips once again as his hands roamed up her shirt to gently play with her….

"Eli…we can't…you have a girlfriend." She said trying to talk sense in him and herself.

"You're right." He stared in her eyes "but I don't care about her now." He captured her lips again as he pulled off her shirt.

….

"If it isn't the dark beauty herself" Jake said as they met at the park. He was interested when she called him with a proposal.

"How did you get my number?" Jake sat down on the bench casually.

"Easily, I asked around." Imogen said. "I need a favor for you." She smiled.

"And would that favor have anything to do with Clare Edwards?" Jake stated.

"…I need you to keep her as busy as possible….make it official." Imogen desperately said. She was going to get her way no matter what.

"Why….." He began to ask as she pulled out 50 dollars.

"There is more where that came from….are you in?" Imogen smiled as he took the money.

"…I am at your service." Jake smiled.

….

Eli stared at her as she lay there underneath him…cheeks flushed. He never thought this fantasy would come true.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed her neck again knowing he was the only one who could make her feel so good.

"…you don't have to do this if…." Eli began as she captured his lips.

"No….I want you….." Clare gave into her into desire as he smirked back moving his fingers…..between her legs.

…..

Alli felt so good holding Dave's hand as he walked her to her house. This was what she needed…a truly good guy. Dave wanted her to have the world…even if he couldn't give it to her. But that was alright because she just wanted him.

"In deep thought?" He gently squeezed her hand.

"…I was just thinking about….you…how you never gave up on me." Alli smiled as he walked her to her door. She hesitated opening the door…wanting to let him inside…but being the perfect gentleman, he let her go.

"See you tomorrow" He kissed her cheek as she walked inside. Turning to leave her house. He couldn't….she stood on the other side of the door. Knocking on the door she opened the door pulling him in as she kissed him greedily.

"Glad you came back." She laughed as they sat on her couch.

…

Eli gently massaged the sensitive bundle of nerves as she moaned loudly.

"Eli….." her mind tried to blurry with pleasure…..

_Ring, ring_

"Ignore it." Eli sucked on her as he continued pleasuring her.

"….what if…what if…it's my mom." She tried to say. Reluctantly….he let her pick up the phone. It was Jake to Eli's displeasure.

"….ummmmmm…now is not a good time…I'll see you tomorrow though….can't wait." She looked as Eli put his clothes back on hanging up the phone.

"Eli this never happened…." Clare said.

"Clare you can't take that back…."

"We didn't go all the way…." Clare kept repeating in her head.

"….we would have if you hadn't have answered your phone." He stated watching her put her shirt on. "Let me guess you are going to go see him…you said that to spare my feelings."

"So it's my fault….we should have never done this in the first place….hello….IMOGEN!" She emphasized. "And no….I am taking a walk." She said walking out of her room as he grabbed her looking into her eyes.

"Clare you say what you want…..but you wanted it."

…

Dave felt good. This was right. It was like they picked up where they left off. It was so good being in a relationship with someone who was your friend. He hoped they would grow deeper in their relationship.

Sitting on the couch, watching tv, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Alli smiled. This didn't feel forced…the chemistry…the affection. Though the two could barely keep their hands off of each other…it wasn't because of just lust….it was more so need for the other.

"Want a drink." Alli offered.

"I'll get it. What do you want?" Dave smiled.

"A coke." Dave went to the kitchen.

All of the sudden, Clare burst through the front door…panicked…frantic. He eyes were red.

"Alli…I almost had sex with Eli." Alli dropped her mouth as Dave dropped his Sprite.

She flushed even redder she didn't know Dave was here.

"That's my cue to leave." Dave kissed Alli's cheek as she walked him to the door. "We'll continue this again." He said as she bit her lip.

"Wow….I mean…wow is an understatement." Alli chirped.

"..The worst part was…I wanted it…badly….I knew what I was doing." Clare sat down.

"Clare…we all know you still have strong feelings for the guy." Alli handed her a tissue.

"…but Jake…."

"You are not with him officially….if you ask me…you have to get over Eli first"

"I will never get over him…but I have too. We are so explosive together." She thought about how he kissed her…touched her…a minute longer and he would have been inside of her.

"The decision is up to you…." Alli shrugged.


	15. Bad Romance part 2

Bad Romance

Lady Gaga

Part 2

…

Bianca overlooked as Jake approached Drew. Was he going to tell him about her…how she was running drugs? She wasn't ready to lose Drew. If he knew the whole truth…he wouldn't want her anymore…could she blame him. He was too good for her….everyone knew it.

Walking up to the boys, Drew put his arm around her. "See you later Jake." Drew said as Jake walked off.

"You seem nervous, Bianca." Drew said playing with her soft curls. "Don't worry. I didn't tell him….we were talking about plays…..I told no one. When you told me about your past…it just made me realize that our relationship evolved.

Bianca smiled happy nothing was discovered. "Yeah…that's how I felt too." She smiled.

….

Adam was tired of always taking the back seat to everyone. He felt so hurt when he saw Fiona and Katie walk through the halls together…smiling at one another. That was all he needed to see. Fiona won…he should have known.

Jenna saw her new friend's expression drop. She wished she knew how to cheer him up. Reaching in her bag, she pulled out a breakfast sandwich.

"I know this won't help….but food always cheers me up."She smiled. Adam took a breath….then accepted the gift.

…..

Anya saw Owen sitting on the bench. She did owe him an apology. She played with his emotions…and she hated it because she didn't like it when people played with hers. Owen wasn't a bad guy…or perhaps he was….he was just misunderstood. He talked more with his fists and listened later.

Biting her lip, she approached him.

"…Anya." He said staring at her.

"….hey…." She said contently as he looked at her. Anya became nervous. She knew that look…and she found herself liking it. Maybe it was the attention….maybe it was the need to be wanted again. She had to get her thoughts away from that idea.

"I just wanted to thank you….for helping me." She said looking at him.

"Anya….you don't have to…."

"No you're wrong….I do…because after every rejection. You put your pride aside and still helped me…tried to reason with me." She blushed remembering their "compromising position" she forced.

"Don't worry about that. It's forgotten….I just want you to get better." Owen stated.

"I am taking it day by day….my dad though…Sav is….I'm sorry" Anya began to say realizing the hurt in his eyes. Though Owen was hurt, all he could do was stare at Anya…her lips. If he couldn't have her…he just wanted a memory.

"No…..because you are golden." He looked at her. Anya couldn't read his expression…he looked dazed as he leaned in….pecking her lips as she quickly got up.

"ummmm…..I'll see you later." She hurriedly walked away not knowing why she kind of enjoyed it.

…..

Marisol wasn't hurt when Jake told her he didn't want her anymore. On to the next one….but who? She didn't sleep with just anyone…she might have gone on dates and kissed a few….but anything heard about her was always exaggerated.

It didn't take a guy long to fall under her spell. She had perfected it. Looking around, she saw K.C. Guthrie…just liked she liked them...tall, athletic, handsome. Who cares about him being a baby's daddy. After she got done with him, she would make him forget about the baby and Jenna….anyways Jenna had it coming, she was a boyfriend stealer.

…..

"So….me and you….can we go out on a date?" Alli asked Dave as he waited for her to walk to class.

"Alli…" He laughed. "You don't have to ask." He stated.

"Would it sound weird…..if I said I have never been on one before…I mean with Johnny and Drew…we just snuck around."

"Well then…I got to make this date special." He smiled putting his arm around her.  
>…..<p>

"Clare…." Jake stopped her on her way to class. She smiled though she felt like crying looking into his eyes.

"I know you were busy yesterday…but I was thinking about us…making it official…." Jake smiled applauding himself for putting on the biggest front. He was going to make this as convincing as possible.

"…really?" Clare asked.

"Yeah….I wont lie to you…I have flirted with other girls and played games…but I know what's good for me….just think about it." He kissed her cheek walking off.

"Don't even bother telling me." Clare spoke to Adam as he walked up to her.

"You mean about him and Marisol….not my fault you don't want to accept the truth." He stated.

"….he told me about it ok….he said he was just playing games." She half lied to get Adam off of her back. She was tired of everyone delving in her life and her matters.

"I'm sorry about Katie." Clare said.

"It was expected anyway." He said.

"Believe me….there is a girl out there for you." Adam could only hope so.

…  
>"You look suspicious." Dave caught K.C.'s attention.<p>

"Guess who texted me?"

"Jenna….she forgave you….that's…." He was half paying attention as he checked his phone smiling. Ali sent him a picture of herself with her lips puckered..

"No….Marisol."

"Are you serious?" Dave said with disappointment.

"You would think Jenna would realize all that I had risked everything for her…the baby."

"You never do anything wrong do you K.C..." Dave walked off.

…..

"Anya…." Sav looked up from his desk as his love entered the room. She began to look better. Her skin was gaining color…and her eyes looked more hopeful…not as hopeful as he would have liked…but he was going to make sure she would get back everything she felt she lost.

"….yeah….I came to give money." She smiled contently. "I never said how much I really liked the event. I had a feeling you were doing it for me."

"Yeah…I was….I didn't think you wanted me to be at the funeral…."

"I didn't know what I wanted at the time….even now I don't know what I want out of life anymore." She stated as Sav grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry…just live for right now." He kissed her forehead.

…..

Imogen watched Clare out of the corner of her eye. She knew Eli like the back of her hand….something happened…something else. She didn't want to think about it…because she would be enraged with fury. Jake had better keep up his end of their deal…but just to make matters more clear she approached Clare.

"What do you want Imogen?" Clare saw the girls eyes…mad.

"I'm going to make this clear…once and or all. Stay away from Eli!" Clare bit her lip.

"Unlike you….I truly care for him…and I don't drop him when he gets overly dramatic…because that is who he is….and you can never….will never understand that." Imogen said distinctly.

"Imogen…I….I…"

"I don't want to hear…..this is your last warning." Imogen walked off.

….

"Anya don't forget…we got to pick up our graduation gowns." Holly J. reminded her friend as they walked to The Dot for lunch.

"I'm so excited for you guys." Fiona said. This moment was so bittersweet. Her best friends were leaving her…but she did have Katie.

"We're excited for you too." Holly J. said opening the door for them. "So…..you and Katie….." Fiona blushed.

"Yeah." Fiona smiled shyly as they sat down at a table.

"Guys….Owen kissed me." The girls stopped…looking at her.

"….."

"ummm….ummm…..ummmm…what did it feel like…." Fiona asked.

"It was quick…his lips were soft."

"Anya….did you like it…..I mean…Sav…." Holly J said.

"….it was nice….I don't know….lately he has been showing me a different side.

"And what is that?" Fiona asked.

"A softer side….let's change this subject." They looked at the menu.

"Gladly." Fiona and H.J. said.

…..

"Jenna…Clare…what's wrong with me?" Adam asked watching Katie with Marisol.

"Nothing….nothing...is wrong with you." Jenna declared.

"Then why can't people see me for who I really am?"

"Adam…that is their business…their loss." Clare said. "Sometimes it has nothing to do with you…people like who they like…"

"They can't stop it." Jenna picked up on the hint.

"Why don't we hang out tonight?"

"yeah…." Clare reinforced.

"I kind of wanted to mope." Adam stated.

"We are not gonna let that happen" Jenna stated.

….

Clare was in a definite moral dilemma. Liking two people who could both be bad for her in two complete different ways. Eli…the enigma….Jake…the charmer. She wanted more time to think. As much as she tried to wrap her mind around what happened, she tried to forget Eli….but she didn't want to. What was best for her? The lesser of two evils.

Should she leave the past in the past? This was highschool. People break-up all the time…but then again….people make up as well.

Should she try something new. Eli was her first serious boyfriend. Maybe she should stray away to see what she did want.

She didn't want to end up like Alli…who lost her self respect over guys….be it she finally realized the right guy was always there for her….she wanted to pass up the emotional pain.

She didn't want to be like Jenna…who got the guy she set her sights on….then realized the grass is greener on the other side.


	16. Spinning Wheels

Spinning Wheels

Angel Taylor

….

"Jenna…where are you going?" K.C. asked seeing her looking through her closet.

"I'm going out with Clare…..and Adam…." She turned around to find her make-up.

"O…ok….I'll watch Sammi." K.C. said trying to make up with her.

"I'm still mad at you…K.C….but I still love you." She said blandly.

"Understandable…let's just try to get passed it." He said as his phone vibrated.

"Who is that?" Jenna asked.

"Just Drew…" He lied knowing it was Marisol.

…..

The cut was fresh to Anya. She sat on the ground….looking at her mother's grave. _Loving mother…wonderful wife…caring friend_. Those words were her mother….her best friend. Why did she have to leave them? Touching her grave, she cried…but she needed to grieve….tears are better than alcohol.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned around….Owen.

"Are you stalking me?" She dried her eyes.

"…no I came to visit someone too….." he said.

"O…..I'm sorry." She said. "The way you act, I wouldn't think that…."

"I know…..but I a human…."

"This helps surprisingly." Anya closed her eyes seeing her mother's face.

"Yeah it does…." Owen said. "My dad died a car accident…by a drunk driver."

"O…."

"I know. It's been 2 years but I am still angry." He clenched his fists as she jumped. He didn't mean to scare her.

"Anya what do you think of me?" He asked.

…

"O my God." Dave looked at Alli up and down as she opened the door.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Alli grabbed Dave bringing him inside.

"Hello…David." Mrs. Bhandari said.

"Hi…." He said obviously nervous.

"Alliah tells me that you two are going out today."

"Yeah….just for a walk…." He said. Alli smiled because she knew he had something up his sleeve.

"Well…that is good…be home by 9."

"Ok mom" they walked out the door. "So what do you have in stored for the evening?"

"Wait and see."

….

"Sometimes…you scare me…Owen." Anya looked at him. "But then there are times where you can be the nicest person….like day and night."

"You hurt everyone in your path…Zane, Riley, Adam" She stated as he listened to her.

"I am trying to change."

"I know…"she said…. "just because you do one good deed doesn't change my opinion of you." She stated.

"…and what's that…"

"That you are a complex person." He held his head down.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She said she touched his shoulder.

"Why do you do that?" Owen asked.

"What."

"Make it so hard for me to stop liking you. I know you won't ever return it…but you make it hard for me to get over it."

"I didn't mean too….I" She blushed.

"No you are not doing anything wrong." Owen said.

…..

Alli was definitely impressed with Dave. He was doing the perfect job of making her first date special. He had a picnic in mind. Letting go of her hand, he unfolded the blanket on the ground. Sitting down, she looked at the goodies he packed.

"How did you do all of this?" She handed him a sandwich.

"My mom's friend helped…." Dave said looking in her eyes. Alli blushed at this attention. She was used to getting attention from guys, but when Dave looked at her, she knew he who she truly was.

"You never really talk about your mom." She took a bite.

"Nothing really to tell….she left me and dad….a while ago…she keeps in contact."

"I'm sorry." She remembered the times she wished her parents would leave her, but now she was lucky to have them.

"No….everything happens for a reason….she does make sure I'm alive…It took me a while to realize….me and my dad weren't what she wanted." He finished the sandwich.

"It was her loss." Alli saw him back against the tree as she followed his lead resting her head on his shoulder.

…..

K.C. was trying his best to make the baby be quiet. How did Jenna do it? Giving the baby some formula, Sammi finally calmed down. Placing him in his crib, he looked at his son. He was proud.

Looking at his phone again, he saw it was Marisol.

Marisol: _WYD_

K.C:_ Nuthing_

Marisol:_ So you aren't busy….what about Jenna._

K.C.:_ She's gone._

Marisol:_ Can I come over. Doesn't make sense for her to have all the phone. :)_

K.C._: Lol…come over_

There was nothing wrong with being friends with another girl.

…..

"Come on Adam….quit feeling sorry for yourself." Jenna said bluntly as they ate at Lil' Misteaks.

"Jenna." Clare said and she comforted Adam.

"No he needs to hear this. Something is wrong with you if you are going to measure yourself by the rejection of one girl. While you are moping…there are plenty of girls around who will talk to you…date you. At least you are better than me." Jenna exclaimed.

"How is that?" Adam said.

"You are childless and your boyfriend isn't shoplifting."

"Jenna…I….."

"Remember there is always someone doing worse than you." Clare reinforced as they continued to eat. "You'll get over it…just like Fiona."

…

"Anya….stop acting like it's so hard for you to see why guys like you." He stood up taking her hand twirling her around. Usually she would feel repulsed at his touch, but this time, it was harmless.

"I guess….." She said. "You're not so bad yourself…when you are like this…not hateful."

"Anya…I couldn't hate you." He said looking into her eyes blushing.

"Ummm so tell me about your dad." She asked.

"He was a good man…. He was good humored. No one who met him said they hated him…we are completely opposite."

"You will learn." She said.

….

Dave smiled at her looking at her in his arms. He had the girl he always wanted in his arms. He wasn't going to let her go anywhere.

"I'm so glad I am here with you Dave. I am so glad I can actually see what I want… I need. Johnny…and Drew….could never make me feel like this….like I was special." She said as he kissed her forehead as she felt her heart flutter. She felt strong feelings for him….one could say it was…

"I should be getting you home soon. I don't want your mother worrying about you." He said.

"Just a little bit longer." She smiled plucking his lips lightly….gently.

"…Ok…" He couldn't resist her as his hands cupped her face.

…..

"So you did fix the crib…..what great carpentry skills" Marisol flirted as she sat down on the couch.

"Where's Jenna and mommy Guthrie?" She watched him turn on the tv.

"They having "me" time." He said looking at her….and he did like what he saw. She was beautiful. He loved her dimples.

"Looks like you are having some too." She said.

"Yeah…I need a break…even though I will never get a break with a son." He stated.

"Well…I am always here if you need someone to talk too." She touched his arm as he passed her some popcorn. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

….

"Are you going to say anything about that kiss earlier?" Owen asked her.

"…"

"I get it….it was stupid of me to bring it up." He said.

"Owen…like I told Caleb….I am just trying to stay under the radar." She stated.

"I know…."

"Good…..but I will see you around" She walked off.

…..

"What are you doing here?" Clare asked Jake as he sat on her steps.

"I was waiting for you." Jake stood up smiling at her.

"How did you know….." Clare was surprised by his presence….but in a good way.

"Jenna's twitter." He laughed.

"O yeah….." Clare laughed.

"That smile…is what I really like to see." Jake said staring at her as she blushed. Clare was always the thinker….but for once she wanted to just jump with out looking. This was her chance. A chance she needed to get over Eli.

"So I take it you have thought about me…and what it's like…to be with me." Jake said.

"Yeah…" She said.

"What do you think?" He asked. Walking up to him, she stood on her tippy toes as he bent down….kissing him.

"Does that answer your question?" Clare smiled.

….


	17. Forever Young

Forever Young

Jay-Z

…

Eli tried to keep him face still….like stone…but seeing Clare and Jake walk the halls hand in hand drove him mad. How could she do it? Didn't she know that she was hurting him? Was it all a lie…the night….the night they were so close. So close to giving into one another.

Couldn't Clare see that he was not the one for her? He never was. It was like she kept using the excuse of "childhood friend" to make things less complicated when it actually complicated things.

But he had Imogen….he should be happy he had her. She knew who he was. She had seen him in his lowest of low….anyone would kill for that. But this was life….and he should know first hand….life was not always happy….and you had to play the cards you were dealt with.

….

"Last night was fun K.C." Marisol walked up to him nonchalantly.

"I had fun too." K.C. said.

"Hopefully we can do it again…." She walked off as Drew approached.

"Ok…..you and Mairsol….Jenna…hello." Drew said. "You are the man."

"We didn't hook-up…." K.C. said smirking.

"You mean not yet….." Dave impeded.

"I mean talking to her makes me realize what I'm missing now….talking to other girls…not being settled." K.C. smirked. "And you better not tell Alli."

"I won't…." Dave said. "Bro code."

"Remember you got a baby…..newborn at that."

"Whatever…." K.C. shut his locker as they proceeded to class.

…..

"Clare you two look so cute." Jenna said showing Clare the picture Jake uploaded on his Twitter page of them.

"Yeah we do?" Clare said. Alli knows her friend…and she wasn't happy. As Jenna walked off Alli grabbed her hand.

"Now that it is you and me…you can actually tell me why you got into a relationship."

"Als….I thought out of all the people you would be happy for me….I am getting over Eli."

"You don't get over Eli by bringing in someone else...that's excess baggage." Alli tried to rationalize.

"Look I am handling it my way ok….maybe you are jealous." Clare said.

"What? Honestly….how do you put this together in your head."

"Maybe that you are happy….you want me to be unhappy. You want to be the only one with the boyfriend." Clare stated.

"Ok….can I have my frined Clare back….the one who thinks before she talks…the rational one. I want what is best for you….Jake is cool….but you aren't over Eli." She said.

"But Ali…I have to move on." Clare kept telling herself this.

"and you will….I just want you to be happy."

"And I will be happy." Clare said to her best friend who chewed her lip.

…..

"Don't worry Imogen….it's all coming together." Jake said in the parking lot.

"Good….that is what I want to hear." She smiled."….nice touch with the profile picture…too."

"I do my best." He said condescendingly. "Don't worry….just as long as we cover our tracks…we will be good…and Eli wont know a thing."

"And that is what I'm hoping."

"Don't worry because I have another trick under my sleeve." He grinned.

…

Katie knew she hurt Adam. She didn't mean to. She never meant to hurt anyone. She wanted to be friends with him still.

"Hey Adam" Katie walked up to him.

"….hey Katie." He smiled. It hurt like hell….his heart.

"I just wanted to say….."

"Katie you don't owe me an explanation. I want you to be happy."

"Thanks….you know…I am new to this….dating…getting used to the skin I'm in. I just wanted you to know…that you are still my hero. To walk around here everyday and be proud of who you are…to have gone through teasing and bullying…it's admirable." Katie smiled.

"Glad you notice…" He said.

"I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek. At that moment Adam knew he was not going to give on Katie.

…

"So Riley….." Anya walked with her friend. "I see we are overly anxious about graduation."

"Yes and no….of course moving on in life…but I'm going to miss Zane. He's debating whether or not he wants to go to the same school as me." Riley frowned.

"One thing…I will definitely say is….if it is meant to be…it will happen…just like you found your happiness….he has to find his."

"I know….its just that…we fought so hard to stay together….my family drama. I don't want it to go in vein." Riley brushed his hair with his fingers.

"Don't worry…it won't." Anya said.

"You mean like that kiss with Owen." Riley brought up catching her off guard.

"He kissed me….it wasn't like…."

"I'm not passing judgment….its just that I wanted you to know that I'm over it. He doesn't matter to me or Zane. Ignorance is apart of the world…besides he is trying."

….

"Has anyone seen my stuff?" A basketball player asked. "…Emphasis on stuff."

"Nope…thank God Armstrong didn't do a drug test." Drew said.

"Of course you would say that." Jake said underneath his breath…but the whole team heard.

"Excuse me….." Drew asked.

"Nothing just a joke." He said.

"No its not…" a team member chimed in as the rest of the boys tried to tell him to shut up.

"Can someone tell me what's going on? Why does everyone know something that I don't?" Drew asked.

"It wasn't that serious…..just mushrooms."

"How is that connected to me though." Drew didn't know.

"…It's Bianca…." K.C. said. "But she stopped though."

"Sadly." Another said. Jake was watching laughing on the inside.

"So you mean….she has been selling it to you all…and no one told me." Drew clenched his fists angrily.

"We were trying to be respectful towards you." Dave said.

"Well….good try." Drew walked out.

…..

"What would be a nice present for Drew?" Bianca asked Anya.

"Ummm….he's a prep…you can't go wrong with a nice cardigan." Anya said.

"I just want to give him something. Our relationship is going so well. I don't want to mess it up." She smiled.

"You won't." Anya smiled at the girl.

…

"Drew come back." K.C. and Dave tried to catch up with their friend.

"Why so you guys can make a fool out me again." Drew turned around.

"Hold up….its not like everyone didn't tell you about her." K.C. exclaimed.

"You two are supposed to be my teammates and my friends."

"Drew…we were going to tell you if…she kept selling….but she stopped….I mean she cleaned up her act." Dave stated.

"Doesn't matter….bros before hoes…" Drew said.

"Look you are mad. We are going to give you time to cool off." The two walked off leaving Drew behind.

…

"So how about a date….Coyne style." Fiona kissed Katie's cheek.

"Sure…where too?" Katie asked.

"Anywhere….how about you surprise me." Katie said.

"That I can do." Fiona held her hand.

….

"Imogen….stop it…" Eli tried to push her off as she continued to kiss him.

"Why you liked it the other night." She smiled seductively.

"I know….just that…I've got a lot of things on my mind…." He took her hand sitting her down with him. "Sometimes I go to this dark place." He was making this excuse up as he went.

"You know you can tell me anything." She said.

"I know….just that…I don't want to give my baggage to you. It's not fair." He kissed her cheek.

"Did you have another nightmare about Julia." Imogen asked.

"…." He nodded telling her what she wanted to hear.

"It's not your fault." She rubbed his back.

"Tell that to my heart." He stated back. He knew he was wrong for lying to this girl…but he couldn't stop.

….

"Hey baby…I got a surprise for you." Bianca kissed his cheek.

"O yeah….you are full of surprises." He pushed her away. His face told it all….he knew.

"What are you talking about?" Bianca tried to play it off.

"I'm not that dumb….you made a fool of me Bianca." Drew nearly screamed.

"I never lied about how I felt about you." She stated.

"…but I'm parading you on my shoulder….thinking you were changing….and you haven't. My reputation is on the line for you." He said angrily.

"What I told you about my past was true." She said crying.

"Not about your past…..your present….how can you look me in the eye everyday?"

"….because I love you." She said trying to keep her world from falling apart.

"You don't know what love is Bianca." He walked away.

Bianca knew Jake told him. He loved to make lives miserable. She was not going to allow it anymore. She was going him pay. He was going to suffer hell.


	18. Forever Young part 2

**I want to mainly thank LilithSky who has been my main encourager to continue this story…..thanks for reviewing every chapter and loving every chapter lol :D….and you RachRox12….I love you guys…3**

Forever Young

Jay-Z

Part 2

…..

Anya walked inside to see her father on the couch again. It still brought tears in her eyes. Everyday she was finding strength to handle her life. She couldn't keep asking H.J. and Sav to help her. It wasn't their responsibility. She was the daughter.

"Hey daddy." She cried as she held his hand. He was unresponsive.

"I miss you so much. I need you." She said noticing how much weight he loss from not eating.

"Please….come back…..mom wants us to be there for one another." She cried drying her eyes as she felt him grip his hand.

"Daddy!" She yelled in joy as he moved. It wasn't big…but significant. She was going to save them both.

…..

"I told you that girl was no good Drew." Mrs. Torres said driving. "….you and your brother always like the girls you can't have."

"Mom please leave me out of this one." Adam said. "I use to like her."

"mom….please….I am beating myself up enough." He said.

"Good….because at this moment….she is exempt from your life." She said. "I should have taken charge of this situation a long time ago."

"You don't need to tell me."

…

"How dare you….bring that woman in my house Frank." Mrs. Edwards looked at the gorgeous blonde in their living room.

"Helen….I couldn't have her sit in the car….show some respect." Frank said.

"Respect….are you serious."Helen folded her arms. Clare was upstairs listening. "You didn't respect our marriage one bit."

"You act as if we got married out of love…" He stated.

"Doesn't matter….if you don't get this tramp out of my house….I swear to god."

"Look….Clarice is going to be my wife soon. You have to deal with it. Stop being so bitter."

"Bitter….you think mom is bitter dad." Clare yelled walking down the steps. "We have done everything to make you happy….and this is what you leave us for." She screamed running out the house.

"Maybe I should go." Clarice stood up to leave.

"Frank you were always low but I didn't think you were this low." She said looking up at him walking over to the trollop who helped destroy her family.

"You know what…you are so classless…..and patheitic." The girl frowned at the older woman.

"You should have kept your legs closed then like you are keeping your mouth now" she said. "Frank leave now."

…..

Clare always found him….always came to him….and he welcomed her with open arms. Eli hugged him. Why do the people you love hurt you the most?

"I hate him!..." Clare kept repeating in Eli's arms as they settled on his bed in his now cleaned room.

"Just let it out….." Eli proclaimed rubbing her back.

"How can he just walk out on us…and bring Clarice to our house like that." He held her tight hoping he was helping.

"I should go….I shouldn't be here…I have a boyfriend….I have a boyfriend….." She said breaking free of Eli's grasp wiping her eyes.

"I know…but Clare….I…."

"Don't say anything….it was my fault this time." She rushed out the door.

…

"So Jenna why don't we all have an eat out night at The Dot." Marisol asked as they were leaving practice.

"It depends what day…K.C. has a job searching lately. He's just filling out applications to different places. His next stop is Lil Misteaks." Jenna smiled.

"That's great…seems like everything is falling into place." Marisol said walking off. Jenna had no idea what she had up her sleeve.

"So how is tutoring going " Jenna asked Alli waiting on her.

"Fine…"

"Marisol wants to know if we all want to get together and eat out this week." This statement caught Alli off guard. Marisol wanted nothing to do with Jenna once she got pregnant. Now all of a sudden…..

"It will be so fun…..maybe Marisol is trying to change." Jenna said. Yeah right. Alli didn't trust that girl as far as she saw her.

"….yeah."

….

Jake had to make Clare stay away from Eli. He had to. He wanted more money….plus he liked the manipulation. Guilt was the only way to get her.

…

"Drew is really mad at you two." Alli sat on Dave's bed as they looked at his twitter page.

"_Bros before hoes"_

"Were we wrong Als?" Dave frowned.

"…you guys had the best intention at heart…but it's hard to tell a secret you know is going to tear apart something."

"You have no idea." Dave agreed.

"I know this is random…but what is your opinion of Marisol….never mind….just forget it." Alli asked.

"No….what's up." He said.

"Well she was talking about inviting us to a little get together." Alli said. "I just got a feeling about her." Dave knew he should have told. Jenna was his friend too.

"…sorry this is supposed to be me and you time…no time talking about our friends." Alli said.

"That's right." He said holding her as they layed on the bed preparing to take a nap.

…

"What is it that he has that I don't have Clare." Jake asked as she held her head down. Clare came to him because this was what she was supposed to do. How did he know?

"…..you smell of him Clare." Jake answered the question.

"I…I…..I….." Clare stammered.

"Clare I want to be there for you…..but will you let me….ever. How are you supposed to let go of the hurt if you keep on holding on to it."

"I' m sorry….I am…..I do have feelings for you…and I do want this relationship to work."

"…..me too." He hugged her.

….

"May I please have a job application." Marisol asked the manager.

"Sure little lady." Marisol looked around and saw K.C. sitting at a table filling out the piece of paper."

"Guess me and you have the same idea in mind." Marisol smiled.

"Yeah…the bank loans are coming in handy….but I want us to have a little more money." K.C. said.

"You're a good guy K.C." Marisol said filling out the application. K.C. was better than Jake for sure. He loved Jenna and his baby….and did anything for him. Jenna was a lucky girl.

…..

Fiona put her hands over Katie's eyes as she lead her to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Can I open them now?" Katie laughed.

"…ok…" Fiona smiled as Katie's breath was taken away.

"I remember you saying that you liked glamour." Fiona sat down as they looked in at the menu. "You can order anything you want."

"Really…I couldn't…do that."

"Yes you can…because you are you." Fiona smiled.

…

Bianca wasn't going to give up on Drew….she couldn't because for the first time in her life she did know what love was.

Apparently, Anson must have found out because he kept calling her…but she wouldn't answer. She wasn't his anymore…she would never be.

…..

"You come to the park to think…." Sav sat down by Holly J on the bench.

"I think everyone does." She laughed.

"What's on your mind….?" Sav asked.

"Anya…..how we never treat her the way she deserves to be treated. We never apologized to her….now she…and her dad are in this dark place."

"Anya is stronger than you think Holly J…she will get through this with us." Sav stated.

"Yeah but if I was her….I wouldn't want anything to do with us." He held his head down at the statement.

"What happened….happened….we must move on….and its not about her….forgiving us….it's about her moving on."


	19. Lights and Sounds

Lights and Sounds

Yellow Card

….

As Sav waited for Anya at her door to drive her to school, he was surprised when she jumped into his arms. Excited, he held her. This brought back so many memories of them together. She must have felt them too, because that look returned in her eyes.

"ummm….." She put her hair behind her ears… "…my dad ate today." She said smiling and crying.

"Anya….that's great."

"Yeah." She said. "He's been walking around now…"She blushed as he looked at her. "What?" She asked shyly.

"I'm just….so happy for you Anya….I just don't know what to say."

"Well you don't have to say anything…..just give a ride."

…..

"So…..co worker…..guess we start on the same day." K.C. saw Marisol in the gym.

"Yep….." Marisol smiled. "O….I know Jenna told you about a get together I was planning."

"Hell yeah." He grinned."

"….well wouldn't it be cooler if it were like a bonfire…you know to commemorate the beginning of the summer."

"That would be pretty cool….the perfect time."

"I know….the nighttime….the cool breeze rushing through our hair." She smiled picturing him mentally. Doing the same thing…he blushed.

"Is this a private meeting?" Jenna walked in.

"No sweetie." K.C. kissed her. "You are talking to the two new employees of Lil Misteaks."

"O my gosh…that's great." Jenna hugged him.

"We got the call this morning." Marisol added "By the way….the get together is going to be a bonfire." Marisol said smiling.

"I like." Jenna said walking off to class.

"See you at work." Marisol said.

"….you too."

….

"Why don't we all do a group date?" Clare insisted to Alli and Jenna.

"Works with me." Alli chimed and Jenna was looking at Marisol. She knew what the girl wanted. Hell she was that girl. Going from boy to boy because of the thrill….the chase. She couldn't lose K.C. though….she knew he loved her and the baby so much.

"Jenna….earth to Jenna." Clare took her out of her reverie. "You look like you kill Marisol."

"Not kill….just maim." Jenna said frankly.

"Well….that's brutal." Alli stated.

"I don't like how she looks at K.C."

"She looks at every boy like that….we all know that the only thing a guy has to say to her "hey." Clare stated.

"She's desperate…." Alli said trying to reassure her friend.

"no….no….she's overly confident. I know the difference. Remember…I use to be her." Jenna said. "Marisol…better not….."

"Not to make this seem like déjà vu but it is K.C. you have to worry about….he is in the relationship."

…

"What is it Bianca…I have nothing to say to you." He walked fast.

"Well…I do….look…if you are not going to say anything else to me…the least you can do is listen to me…one last time." Drew stopped…..and turned around to look at her. She looked so beautiful when she pouted.

"Anson…." She began.

"Your fake cousin…actually…..the drug dealer." He felt foolish after his teammates told him.

"My pimp…ex boyfriend."

"He said if I sold a certain amount of drugs for him…he would let me go….then he promised if I gave him a certain amount of money….he would let me….everytime he would change the story…but when I met you….I knew I had to get away from him…because I love you….I know I have a funny way of showing it….but I do….even now…he is trying to get me back."

"Bianca….that is not my problem anymore. The only thing you know how to do is hurt." He walked of as she cried.

….

Adam knew he shouldn't be going after Katie…she was taken…but he didn't care. This was against who he was as a person, but he had to take a chance…make a move. Him and Fiona just started talking to one another again. Did he want to cause more strife? Apparently, causing strife was the least of his worries when he noticed Katie almost tripped and fell. He had to be the one to break the fall.

"Thanks." She smiled bending down to tie her shoes."I was extra lazy today."

"I know the feeling" he said looking at the soccer necklace around her neck.

"Wow…that is some jewelry." He stated.

"Fiona gave it to me…." She smiled.

"That's good." He stated as she frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"It is very lovely but I hope she doesn't feel the need to impress. Little things impress me….like walks, and kisses." She said.

"Yeah….sometimes less is more." Adam stated.

…

"Imogen doesn't know does she about the two incidents?" Fiona asked as Eli shook his head as he told her about him and Clare.

"Good…because you know she is a little "off."

"Technically, we are "off" too." Eli tried to reason.

"Say what you want…but she is overly obsessive." Fiona stated.

"I see so much of myself in her." Eli stated.

"So much that you run to it…the purpose of counseling was to avoid pressure and anxiety." They laughed.

"Does it make me a bad person?" Eli asked.

"You are not a bad person…you are dealing with loss in a bad way…but I can't talk….look at me and Adam." She said.

"I've just given up trying to reason with that girl…too much trouble. I need to be with Imogen."

"Eli….never give up." She kissed his cheek walking to class.

…..

"So how are you going to keep Jenna from finding out about you two?" Drew asked as K.C. and Dave looked at him. "Sorry about the other day, you two were just looking out for me."

"You're forgiven." They said.

"…I just play my cards right."

"Just don't ask me to cover for you." Dave said.

"Scared of Alli…." K.C. says.

"No….but Jenna is my friend too. I am not going to jeopardize my relationship for you." Dave plainly said. "I will keep your secret…that's it."

"Marisol's….real cute…." Drew said.

"But….you guys don't want me to mess up with Jenna."

"More like the baby…if he weren't in the picture…I would definitely say go for it….but…" Drew began.

"Technically….you're an adult now….choices you make affect everyone around you." Dave and Drew walked off.

…

"Owen….wait." Anya caught up with him in the hallway.

"Yeah." He gave her that look again…and she found herself blushing….she kept thinking of Sav….her first love…but was that all he was now….just a first love.

"I was thinking about our conversation the other day…at the cemetery…" She stated.

"Surprisingly….I found myself thinking….maybe we can…I don't know talk some more. It feels good talking to someone who understands me." She said shyly.

"Sure." Owen moved a lock of hair behind her ear. This time Anya accepted his touch. What was wrong with her?

…

"Marisol…..I've never done this before….." K.C. said to Marisol as they met in the boiler room.

"I'm pretty sure you have." Marisol bit her lip.

"No…..I mean…cheated on my girlfriend." K.C. said.

"Well I guess there is a first time for everything." Marisol on pulled his shirt bringing his lips to hers.

….

"Can you believe it….me and Jake tonight?" Clare squealed to Adam. He could only frown. This wasn't the Clare he had known to love like his sister.

"O joy…." He said sarcastically.

"I know you don't like Jake…because of Eli….." Clare rolled her eyes.

"No…it's because of you…and how delusional and desperate you are acting now. What happened to strong moral girl I knew?"

"She is right here."

"No she is not." Adam walked off.


	20. Rough Landing Holly

Rough Landing Holly

Yellowcard

…..

"You're not feeling guilty…are you?" Marisol asked K.C in between their shifts.

"No…." K.C. put the order in to the cook. "It was actually nice."

"O so that's that I am…just nice." Marisol raised an eyebrow as she refilled drinks.

"More than nice….crazy hot….we are going to have to do it again."K.C. said.

"That sounds like a plan." She winked as she served her customers.

…..

"K.C. said he will be here when he gets off from work." Jenna told Clare as they were getting food ready.

"That's good. I'm so glad we can all get together." Clare said as she heard Jake pull up in the driveway.

"Yeah…Dave will be here in a little bit too." Alli said getting the plastic plates.

As Jake came in the house, he noticed he was surrounded by three beautiful women. How can a man resist. They were all unique….the American blonde….the saucy red-head…..and the exotic Indian. How could Drew leave Alli for Bianca….but he couldn't lie….Bianca was the Hot Badass. He still laughed at how he tore the two apart. Who's relationship would he tear up now?

"Hey ladies." He brought in the movies.

"….got the DVDs here." He smiled.

"Good." Clare welcomed him with a kiss.

"I hope you got romantic comedy." Jenna said.

"No way….action." Alli said. Jake looked at Alli without her knowing. He was more for action too.

…

As Anya sat in The Dot, she found herself nervous. Why? It was just Owen….aggressive…angry Owen…..muscular Owen….tall Owen…deep….she had to stop herself.

He wasn't coming. She knew it but she was oddly fascinated by him. She was upset he did not show. Was it her ego? What she couldn't understand was why she cared that he didn't show up. Waiting a couple of minutes longer, Owen walked through the door….and she smiled brightly.

He couldn't help but smile two, as he ordered two coffees and brought them to the table.

"Sorry for being late. I had to take my mom to work."

"That's alright." She blew her hot coffee. "Just glad you showed up."

"You actually thought I stood you up….I couldn't do that." He said.

"I'm glad to hear that."

….

Jake continued to stare at Alli as she fiddled around in the kitchen. Clare was setting up the DVD player….and Jenna was outside talking to her "mother-in-law."

"So Als….Clare tells me you are her best friend." He walked over to her.

"Yeah. We are sisters." Alli smiled as she pulled out the ice cream. "This ice cream is completely frozen….hopefully by the time the boys get here…it will be thawed out." She smiled.

"Are you talking about the ice cream?" He tried to touch her.

"Excuse me?" She said not liking his flirtations.

"I know who you are….you want funny excitement….not serious….come on? Dave Turner…what a joke…he's a good guy but I can tell you want more." He smiled.

"First of all…how dare you hit on me with Clare in the house….asshole…and secondly Dave is twice the man than you will ever be." She stormed out the house.

"Alli…Alli." Clare followed her to the driveway.

"Where are you going?" Clare stated.

"Away from here." Jenna hung up her phone walking to them.

"What happened?" The blonde said.

"Jake made a pass at me." Alli said. "But it's not like you will believe me. You always take up for him…."

"What a scumbag." Jenna believed her.

"Alli are you sure…."

"Clare….what the hell is the matter with you? What spell does he have you under to where you believe him over me….you know what…..forget it….." Alli walked off.

"Alli doesn't know Jake…like I know him…he would never." Clare said.

"Clare…you cannot compare Jake as a child to now. What is going on with you?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna….my life is barely holding on now…..my parents divorced….Eli's gone….Jake is the only thing I have left." Jenna was so hurt to see her friend act like this…it digusted her. She felt so sick.

"I got to go…because if I don't…I might say words I can't take back." Jenna walked off.

…..

"How's your Dad?" Owen asked.

"He's good…finally…he is beginning to eat again."

"So that is why you are glowing." Anya blushed fiercely.

"…how about you?"

"I'm good….trying to stop being so confrontational." He stated. " I am trying to be the man I know my dad would be proud of. I get less angry everyday. It was like I was making an excuse….but I can't anymore…because its not fair to others and myself." He sipped his coffee.

"Yeah…" She said looking at him. Owen was very handsome.

"You hungry?" He smiled seeing how she was blushing.

"You don't…." She stated.

"O so you do want to be around me….I was trying to be a gentleman." He said.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Anya…because I am only nice to those who deserve it."

"o…."

….

Jake was outside the house when he saw Dave walk up. The boy was smiling…so that meant one thing….Alli hadn't told him yet.

"Hey Jake….are the girls inside?"

"Just Clare…..Jenna and Alli left."

"Why is that?" Dave asked as Jaked smiled mentally.

"Umm…let's see…..it could because of Alli and her ways…." He stated.

"Excuse me…." Dave said defensively.

"Yeah…..how she came on to me…..great girlfriend she is….I don't want her….she's not my type." Jake stated as he saw Dave look hurt.

"I don't believe you." Dave said.

"Has she called you in the past hour….that's because she didn't want you to know….now Clare's inside crying because she feels betrayed." Jake lied through his teeth as Dave clenched his fists walking off.

Let the games begin.

…

"Anya stop looking at me like that." Owen turned his head blushing.

"Owen…blushing….wow." Anya said laughing.

"…so…I'm not indestructible." He said.

"I never said you were….you do act as such. What's your weakness." She asked.

"…you know." He grabbed her hand as she jumped a little bit. She instantly felt goose bumps.

"Maybe I should go." She got up still holding his hand.

"Don't go…don't do this Anya." He said as she ran out the eat shop.

"Why do you run away from me?"

"I don't run…." She stated.

….

"Jake did you do it….did you?" Clare cried. Who was she supposed to believe….they were both her close friends….who can both be flirtatious at times.

"Me….I'm your boyfriend. I would never hurt you." He tried to approach her.

"This isn't the first time she has done it….remember when she kissed K.C….why are you friends with her anyways?" Jake said as Clare cried in his arms

…..

"I don't run… Anya said.

"Yeah right…why can't you just admit it?" Owen grabbed her hand again.

"…there's nothing to admit." She tried to break free.

"Yes there is…" He touched her cheek as her heart began to race.

"I….I…."

"You like me….and you won't admit it to yourself." He laughed.

"I do not." She said stubbornly.

"Prove it…." He said. "Kiss me…if you don't feel anything…I will leave you alone."

"I don't want too….are you saying that because of Caleb." Anya folded her arms.

"No…." He approached her as his eyes captured…playing in her hair.

"….please don't.." She licked her lips almost tasting it.

"I can't help it." He leaned down gently kissing her. Anya didn't know he could be like this as his hand rested behind her neck….her hands rested on his chest.

"Am I scaring you?" He pulled away hoping he wasn't being aggressive.

"No…" She said as she leaned into once again. Owen took his time showing her how he felt. He always thought about this…with her…now she was letting him.

….

"Dave…." Alli cried running into his arms…as he showed up on her doorstep…. he held her tight. This was all he needed to see. He knew she wouldn't do that him.

"Jake is a lying….."

"sack of shit." He finished as she nodded.

"He came on to me…I told Clare…and she took his side…. I would never do that her….or you…..I love you so much….I wouldn't hurt you ever." He smiled at her revelation as she put her over her mouth.

"I didn't mean to say that….I'm sorry…please don't run away."

"Alli…no….I wouldn't do that….I love you too." He kissed her.

"….and don't worry about Jake." He pushed it in the back of him…behind right now….the girl he loved just said she loved him too.

…

"Owen…" Anya broke away. "We should stop." She gasped.

"Not listening." He pulled her back in as he held her up by her waist. Many people watched as they passed by….but they didn't matter.

"How could I just do that?" Anya gasped.

"Because you wanted to." He rubbed her cheeks. When did he get so delicate? He was reminded when he looked in her eyes.

"No….I'm confused…..a wreck…." She shook her head.

…..

"Do you really mean it?" Dave asked her as she blushed.

"Yeah…" She said softly. "But I didn't….mean for it to come out…I just got so caught up…and scared….scared that you might believe Jake over me." Alli bit her.

"I was scared too….scared that you come to your senses." Dave said.

"Why do you say that?" She asked as they sat on her front steps.

"….because Alli….look at you and look at me…" He said. "need I go on."

"Yeah…look at us….I am still a disaster." Alli said.

"A beautiful disaster…." He kissed her gently….timidly…passionately. Playing with her tongue, he straddled her on his lap. Alli was so glad her parents were gone to a conference for the whole week. She didn't want anyone to break this up. Excited that she was caught up in the kiss, Dave moved his hands…underneath her shirt….tracing circles in her back….making her moan.

"Dave….ummmm….." She began.

"It's ok…..sorry…didn't mean to…."

"No….…I do….I just want the moment to be right." She smiled.

"And…it will be because….I love you."

…

How could Anya do this to him? Didn't she know he wanted her back? He remembered how she cried as she told him. Was it lust or did she have actual feelings for the guy. Was she just someone Owen thought he could take advantage of? She wasn't. Anya was gorgeous…inside and out…always giving.

Now he was driving to Owen's house….to confront him….defend her honor.

Owen didn't know what was going on…all he heard was a car outside. Was his mom sick? Walking outside, he saw Sav get out.

"You…." Sav said angrily.

"Excuse you."

"You might not realize how good a girl she is…."

"First of all…..who the hell do you think you are? You come to my house and yell at me?"

"You know why I am here….do you know how she cried….." Owen saddened thinking Anya didn't want it.

"Probably because you make her feel so guilty and obligated to be with her." Owen retorted.

"What?" Sav approached.

"You are always hovering around her….always there…you don't give her time to breathe."

"Shut-up."

"Why…..can't handle the truth…..Anya doesn't want you anymore. She is slowing prying out of your fingers….karma's a bitch."

"Shut-up." Sav tried to punch him….Owen easily dodged as he swung back….punching his jaw.

"I told you….don't ever touch me again." He said watching Sav hold his cheek."This discussion is over." He walked back inside.

The only reason he didn't beat him to a bloody pulp was because of her.


	21. Stuck

Stuck

Stacie Orrico

…

Owen knew Anya was going to come to him….accuse him of instigating the fight. For the first time in his life…he was defending himself….of course…knowing he would have the upper hand in the fight. He took advantage of the moment. Sav should hurt after everything he did to Anya.

…

"You can't stop being friends with her Jenna." Adam told Jenna as they waited for class to start.

"But I don't want to be caught in the middle." Jenna said.

"I have tried to talk some sense into her." Adam stated.

"We all have…." Jenna rolled her eyes. "Why is she hanging on to him?"

"…because…the minute she does leave him…she will realize that she has to face her own problems." Adam said.

"I know…ok…her parents divorce…Eli…." Jenna said. "But that doesn't make it an excuse. This is hopeless. I can't stand by and watch my friend keep hurting herself emotionally."

"There is nothing we can do….unfortunately." Adam said as Jenna rested her head on his shoulder. Katie saw this…..and frowned mentally. Was she jealous...

…

"Sav….your face….." Anya gently touched his cheek. "I knew this was going to happen. I shouldn't have told you.

"No…it's alright…." Sav said knowing he was the one fought first.

"No….I betrayed you….your trust." Anya said remembering how good Owen's lips felt.

"Why did you do it?"

"I….don't know…." Anya lied. She did it because she wanted to.

….

"Getting tired of Jenna?" Marisol met him on the roof.

"I am just tired about hearing all her girl problems." He said. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"So I guess that means you never pay attention to me then." She flirted.

"Marisol how can anyone not pay attention to you?" He kissed her.

"That is so true….."

…..

"I didn't start it." Owen slammed his locker.

"No…..I came to apologize" Anya said.

"Why are you apologizing for Sav?"

"I didn't mean to cause this feud between you two. I feel so guilty. If I hadn't told him…." She began.

"Anya stop it." He held her shoulders. "Stop blaming yourself for everything…because it is not your fault…it never is. It's not your fault your mother died….it's not your fault about me and Sav."

"Yes it is…I am the reason…and you know that….all because I liked that kiss." She admitted.

"I punched Sav because he's an asshole….an asshole who doesn't want you happy." Owen says.

"Yes he does…he does want me happy….that's like saying you don't want me happy." She retorted.

"But it's ok to not like him anymore….its ok to want to move on."

"No its not….he treated me so bad…now he's come around….my dreams are coming true."

"….but you don't feel it anymore….Anya you think I don't see how you look at me….how you try not to look at me."

…

Imogen was estatic. She didn't think Jake would have her friends ostracize her like this. Everyday….she noticed…Eli would pull away from Clare more and more. He was beginning to see her for her…not Julia's replacement….or a constellation prize.

…

Eli saw her walk with Jake. He made up in his mind that he would erase her from his heart….because this pain was unbearable. The separation….intense. Every kiss she saw him share with Jake…cut deeper…and deeper.

She was loosing a little weight too. She was stressing obviously. Adam tried to convince him to talk to her again…but he was tired of it….Why? She would just keep choosing Jake. Imogen was all he needed. He would keep repeating it until he believed it.

Sitting at the lockers, he saw K.C. come from the rooftop…..with Marisol. It wasn't his business. He knew how K.C. was…a boy who never knew what he wanted.

…

"Owen laid one on you big time." Mo said as they walked to class.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Sav said.

"Anya must be really worth it."Mo stated.

"She is….I hope she makes the right choice." Sav said.

"Sav….you had your chance with her….a million chances with her….Owen…does she…" He began.

"Mo…she doesn't…ok….she wants me." Sav stated.

"Whatever you say…it's just that Anya should be happy. No matter what." They walked into the class.

…

"How about one big slumber party." Fiona asked.

"I don't know…" Anya said.

"Come on…it will be fun. We can all talk." Holly J said as they saw Bianca walked up to the them.

"O….umm…sorry…I see you guys are talking privately." She turned around.

"No….no…" Fiona stopped her.

"I was wondering if you want to come over…..slumber party." Bianca looked confused.

"You're inviting me."

"yeah…make-up…..gossip…talk about boys…well girls in my case." Anya smiled.

"…sure…." The bad girl said.

"Good tonight then." Bianca smiled as she walked off.

"Why would do that? You better hide the valuables." Holly j said as Anya and Fiona looked at her.

"Ever think the reason she is the way she is….is because no one ever gave her chance. It might to her some good." Anya said.

"I guess….."

"Besides….she's not that bad." Fiona said.

…

This was the loneliest Clare ever felt. Jake was treating her like a princess..always listening to her problems….but she missed her friends. She didn't believe Jake would stoop so low to flirt with Alli. That was her best friend. Alli most likely misinterpreted his words.

She hated seeing how Alli would walk past her in the halls with her nose turned up. She hated how people would tell her to stay away from Jake. They knew nothing.

"Hey pretty eyes…." Fiona spoke to her.

"Hey…." Clare said.

"…..uh oh….." Fiona stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Clare you and Eli have that same tone when something is wrong."

"I have no friends….everyone is mad at me. I try to do the right thing and it blows up in my face."

"Maybe you are doing the right thing for the wrong reasons….just because Jake is nice looking…doesn't mean he's good himself….wolves in sheep clothing."

"Adam basically said the same thing."

"Well Adam is right. I can t tell you what you should do….but ask yourself….is he worth…really worth it. Fiona walked off. Passing the library…something stuck out to her. She saw Jake and Imogen in deep conversation….deep deep conversation. Maybe the had a class together and were partners.

…..

"What's the matter Adam?" Katie saw her friend frowning.

"So much drama…and I'm caught up in the middle of it." Adam said.

"You sound like me and Marisol. Being a friend is a job….sometimes you wished you could get paid for it." She laughed.

"I just want…..to be back friends with Clare and Eli…together again."

"The thing about it Adam….is that we have no control over life. Something always comes up and we are faced with the challenge of overcoming it." She looked into his brown eyes.

"So how do you face yours?" Adam gently placed his hand through her hair.

"I….ummmmm…..do what I need to do." She said flustered.

….

Drew missed Bianca. He tried not to…but he did. He missed her smart remarks…the way she bit her lip…everything about her. He thought he liked Alli but the more he understood Bianca…the more he grew to love her too. He had never known a girl so strong.

He found himself wanting to forgive her….but then he would hear his mother's voice in his head. People can change right. She was staying out of trouble. None of the footballers told him anything new. What if he was too hasty?

This time he did her wrong. The minute there was an obstacle…he left….trying to find the easy way out.

…

"K.C." She moaned as he sucked on her neck while playing with her chest. "You know the doctor says my body needs to heal." Jenna said.

"Why can't you just enjoy the moment of sneaking off with your boyfriend." K.C. plainly said.

"I am…." Jenna said confused at the statement.

"Sorry….just stress….still getting used to the routine." K.C. said.

"…..and I'm not….why do you think everything comes to me so easily." Jenna asked.

"Because you are so good at it….and im not."

"K.C." She held his hand. "You will get use to it…practice makes perfect." She kissed his cheek.

At that moment….K.C. began to reconsider his current situation…maybe being a father wasn't for him yet.

….

"I was being too forceful again…." Fiona was alarmed as Katie broke the kiss.

"No….I just…it felt like you were trying to hard." The red head said.

"O…." Fiona shrugged. This was her first lesbian relationship she had. Katie was gorgeous beyond words. She just wanted to have a successful relationship. Was that so much to ask for?

"It's ok…." Katie smiled. "I get nervous too." Katie bit her lip.

Fiona was scared that maybe she had rushed Katie in a relationship with her…the sparks were there but was something missing.


	22. Sea of Love

Sea Of Love

Cat Power

…..

"I'm serious Owen…" Bianca said as her friend held his stomach from laughing so hard.

"O.K….tell me this again." He stated holding his face.

"Fiona invited me to her slumber party."

"you are serious." Owen said.

"Yeah…me, Anya, and Holly J." Bianca said getting her purse from her locker.

"You have nothing in common with them…" Owen said.

"Says the guy who likes Anya." Bianca folded her arms. "Besides…she's the only reason I'm going because I know she won't make me feel like an outcast."

"So you want to be like Holly J. and Fiona…." Owen laughed.

"No...but I want to be a teenage girl…at least have some memory. I want to know what it's like to gossip…and…do girl things." She was embarrassed she confessed she thought about such things.

"Well then…go have fun." Owen hugged his sister as he went to the locker room.

…..

"Woah…Dave…has Bhandari gone backwoods again?" A team mate asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jake's in there talk telling them about how Alli is…." Dave cut him off.

"First of all…Alii would never do that to me." He rushed inside to shut Jake up.

"Dave…I'm sorry man. The whole team needs to know what kind of girl Alli is. I don't want them to be hurt like she hurt you."

"Jake…what the hell is your problem? Do you get a natural high on spreading rumors and destroying relationships?" Dave saw through his lie.

"….no….I am trying to help." Jake tried to persuade.

"No…." Dave grew angrier and angrier as Jake acted naïve to the truth. "You are lying through your teeth…Clare might not see it…but we all do." The whole locker room looked…just looked. They never saw Dave look so angry.

Though Alli once had a reputation…the boys knew how Jake was. They also knew how Alli was with Dave…she would never cheat on him. Many would ask him how did he get her after all this time.

"Let's be honest….she's a slut!" Jake said as Dave…out of nowhere…Dave snapped …. punching him in the gut…hard. Jake wasn't expecting it…at all…not from the pint size boy. As he fell to the ground holding his stomach…Dave punched him in the nose.

"If you ever…EVER…talk to Alliah….even breathe her name….I swear to you…you will regret it." He said as Owen held him back.

"Calm down man…calm down…get out of here before Armstrong comes in." Owen said watching Jake squirm on the ground holding his nose. Dave was not playing. Jake better stay away.

…..

Bianca definitely felt out of place in Fiona's condo. She wasn't use to seeing something so fancy…her eyes bucked as she saw the chandelier.

"Make yourself at home." Fiona grabbed her bag.

"Thanks….I am the first one here?"

"Yep."

"Why are you being so nice to me." Bianca asked as Fiona gave her a soda.

"…because I see myself in you?"

"Yeah right…." Bianca laughed as she took a sip.

"No seriously…I was so mean and overly dramatic with everyone….because I was scared..scared that people were leaving me behind….but I was very judgmental and patronizing….I thought because I had money…it made me…and it doesn't. You might be perceived as a tough chick….but you are honest and far from weak…"

"I mean my upbringing is far from this…but I am glad I am here. Thank you seriously…I don't know what to say."

"Say you will help me make these treats…because we definitely are going to have fun tonight."

…..

"I can't wait for the party tomorrow…." K.C. stated as rang up his customer's bill.

"I know Saturday is the perfect day…." She stated. "Do you think we can sneak off?"

"I'm pretty sure… the whole school will probably be there. Plenty to keep her preoccupied."

….

"Dave…your hand…." Alli looked in shock as he told her the whole story. She wasn't expecting to see him at her doorstep with bloody knuckles.

"Why did you do that? Are you stupid….you could have gotten hurt because of me." Alli grabbed the first aid kit.

"Don't ever say that because you are worth….owwwww." He flinched at the stinging of the alcohol.

"hold still." She smiled cleaning his wounds. She was reminded everyday why she loved him.

"I would do it again. No one will ever disrespect you." He tilted her chin up kissing her. It began as soft…..sweet…but grew into hard….and fervor. Alli gently bit his bottom lip…showing her want…and need….getting caught up in the moment as she felt his uninjured tug at her shirt.

"Dave…I'm…." He kissed her neck gently…laying her on the bed…taking off her shirt.

"Just relax." He smiled….He never thought she would let him touch her like this…give her pleasure. Alli finally figured out why it took so long for her to come to senses and love Dave. The answer was simple; they were older, more mature now. It wouldn't have worked if it was anytime sooner.

She didn't know he could make her feel like this. He was a good kisser…but he kept this side hidden from her….until now.

Alli trusted him with her body. She moaned as his tongue played his hers...as his hands unclasped her bra.

"Do you want me to stop?" Dave asked. Alli blushed as he looked at her. Kissing her gently, his hands played with her breasts.

"Dave….ohhhhh." She moaned…her eyes half closed….as he sucked on her nipple while gently pinching the other. He smiled as she arched her back in to him….her nipples hard. Kissing the valley between her breasts, his hands went lower…unzipping her jeans. Helping him take them off of her, she kissed him…hungrily.

"I love you…." She said in between moans as he hand began to rub her pearl lazily.

"ah….ah….ah…." He rubbed faster as her hands gripped the bed sheets. He gently eased his middle finger inside of her…staring at the faces she was making because of him. Adding his index finger, he increased the rhythm as his thumb rubbed her pearl. He knew she was close as body began to shake.

"David…."she screamed as she climaxed releasing her juices on his fingers.

"Did I make you feel good?" he kissed her sweaty forehead….holding her in his arms. She could only nod with intensity.

…

"No seriously you guys…is it bad to want the perfect boyfriend." Holly j asked as the others laughed eating popcorn.

"…yeah…because the perfect guy doesn't exist. That's what wrong with us today…we are searching for a perfect guy in an imperfect world." Bianca said.

"This comes from a girl who will accept anything." H.J. retorted back disrupting the fun vibe.

"That is the last time you disrespect me…how can you just judge anyone. Everyone use to hate you…because you were a bitch…and a stuck up one at that. Get over who you think you are." Bianca said as Holly J walked out the room.

"I'll get her." Anya said.

"Why do you do that to her….." Anya defended her new friend. "She might be from the wrong tracks but she has been making an effort….unlike you….stop doing that to her….you're not perfect yourself….how about how you stole from Fiona."

"ok….ok…you're right…I'll go apologize."

…

"Why is it that everything I say…you over analyze it." Jenna said warming the baby formula.

"I don't…." he fed his son.

"Yeah sure…" she took the baby from him as he got ready for work.

"I'm just tired of everything being an inquisition." K.C. grabbed his wallet walking out the door.

"Bye Sammi." He kissed the baby leaving. He didn't kiss her.

…..

Alli was blown away by Dave. His dominance never ceased to amaze her.

"Dave can I tell you something that you might not believe."

"Als…you know you can."

"That was the first time….I had ever experienced that."

"….."

"I know I'm not a virgin….but with Johnny…it was only one time…one horrible time…it wasn't intimate. No clothes taken off….he just entered me….and after he was done…I felt uncomfortable."

"O…" Dave kissed her cheek.

"Me and Drew only kissed….that was the only thing I let him do." Alli bit her.

"Alli do you know how much this means to me…you letting me touch you like this….hearing you scream my name…." He smiled. "You let me see you so vulnerable. I just can't believe you never got the chance to experience this." He rubbed her stomach.

…

"Love is something one can't take for granted…if you use it…you can abuse it…."Anya said.

"Is that a Sav and Owen reference." Fiona stated.

"Yeah….both of them are so different….but"

"You keep trying hard to make yourself like the right guy." Holly j finished.

"I honestly think you know which one you want….." Bianca said.

"….me too…" The girls nodded.

"My problem is for the first time in my life…my consequences have caught up with me…now I miss Drew so much….but I can't blame him from not wanting me."

"He does have feelings for you…." Anya said.

"If Jake hadn't have…."

"O so he told Drew…" holly J said.

"…..he put the ball on the court…let's just say….he is so….manipulative….shady."

"It is something about him….I saw him talking to Imogen. I didn't like the vibe…but I ignored it because I thought I was being paranoid."

"He might be going with her too. I can't believe Edwards wants him. I know I'm not one to talk but he is scum." Bianca said as Fiona listened to her new friend.

….

"Dave….."Alli moaned as he kissed her….opening her legs…gently rubbing his hand along her inner thigh.

"I know we won't have sex…but I want to show you something." He said as she nodded. Kissing her again, he gently raised her hands above her head…gently licking her neck. He was rewarded another moan when he licked her nipple biting it. Kissing down her stomach, he licked her bellybutton. Looking up at her, he saw her skin flushed…she was beautiful. Her eyes filled with lust.

Kissing her inner thigh, Alli let out another moan when he touched her pearl again. Dave smiled as her body shook…his tongue nibbling her inner thighs….his thumb rubbing her.

"I love you Alli."

"Dave stop teasing me." Alli held on to the bed sheets as he grinned mischievously. Looking at her flower, he saw her juices seeping out.

"you're so wet for me." He said as he lapped at her spot with his tongue as Alli screamed.

"ooooo…..ooooo" Alli moaned seeing stars as he nibbled her pearl again…hard. This was his first time doing this…but he became overly confident when he heard her moan his name again and again. Adjusting her legs over his shoulder, he gave her what she wanted…

"David…."she screamed feeling his tongue inside of her as he rubbed her nipple. He moaned himself….enjoying her sweet taste… She found herself holding his head in place…he didn't mind one bit as she hit her peak.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Alli's laughed as body began to adjust.

…

"You don't know that about him…." Anya said.

"You are right…I don't but I know how he operates….its good enough for me. Drew told me how he always talks about other girls with them."

"That is only natural for boys." Fiona says….. "….which is why I love girls."

"O my gosh…." Bianca laughed at the pristine beauty.

"Fi…what are you doing?" Holly started looking through the DVDs.

"I'm am giving Eli a heads up."

"What….." Anya put her hair in a ponytail.

"my…my…Ms. Coyne…you are defiantly sinister…." Bianca said watching her tweet Eli.

_Baby There's a Shark in the Water_


	23. Baby There's A Shark in the Water

Baby There's A Shark In The Water

V.V. Brown

…

Eli waited in The Dot for Fiona. He was nervous and anxious about her tweet. What did it mean?

"Sup Fi…" He said as she sat down looking nervous.

"Eli you do know I am your friend right….i would never….."

"Fiona what is it….tell me." Eli stated.

"…..I…..think Imogen is cheating on you….." Fiona asked as Eli laughed.

"Are you serious? That girl couldn't do it to me…she loves me too much" He stated.

"With Jake…." Fiona bit her lip.

"You don't know what your talking about." Eli looked at her.

"Why would I lie?" Fiona asked.

"I don't know…maybe you thought you saw something."

"Eli I'm not crazy ok….I saw them in the library together….something was up…..Bianca…"

"Bianca….what does she have to do about it….I wouldn't trust anything from that mouth."

"Hey…..that's my friend…" Fiona folded her arms.

"Since when?"

"Doesn't matter…the point is….Imogen is not some angel you believe her to be…she's playing you."

"Fiona….stop it….in therapy we talked about….."

"This isn't about therapy….its like you are with Imogen because you want to honor Julia's death in some morbid way…."

"Julia's dead…" Eli exclaimed.

"I know but you still feel guilty and you blame yourself….it's time to let go….and the first step is letting go of Imogen."

"I don't have time for this Fiona…." Eli walked out. Fiona didn't know what she was talking about. Imogen couldn't be so heartless. Placing her warning in the back of his head…he acted as if the conversation didn't take place.

….

"Clare walked downstairs…hearing her mother's cries.

"Mom….." Clare rubbed her back.

"Hey Clare-bear." Her mom smiled. "You know…I was just thinking about how much your dad took from me….." Clare held her head down…"but I realized how much he took from you too….how much we both took from you."

"Mom I know I can't have the family I want…but I do want a mother who I can talk to…"

"….and I want a daughter who can be proud to call me her mother. Clare…love can be so complicated…sometimes we confuse love for other things…and we try to compensate for it." Clare listened to her mother.

"…but me and your dad both love you and Darcy so much…we can't think of life without you two."

"I love you too." Clare hugged her.

"Why don't we start over….a clean slate." Her mother got up fixing breakfast. "From now on…we talk to one another…no matter how big the situation is." She stated.

"I would like that….but if I do…I know you will tell me "I told you so." Clare stated getting the eggs from the refrigerator.

"Try me…"

"It's about Jake." Clare got the pancake mix as her mother turned on the stove. "Me and Alli and Jenna got into a big fight….they claim he made a pass at Alli."

"I don't like the boy….but for your sake….I will be neutral…..who do you believe?"

"Mom I am straddling the fence….the best friend or the boyfriend?"

"It's a hard decision…but I know you will make the right choice in the end."

"That's all you are going to say….."Clare pouted as she poured two glasses of orange juice.

"Yes…because I have to let you go in order for you to learn." Her mother kissed her cheek hoping she would pick Alli.

…..

K.C. came in the living room seeing his mother enjoy a cup of coffee.

"Sit down son….we need to have a talk." She said.

"I know that voice." He sat down next to her.

"What's been going on with you lately son?" His mom asked.

"….nothing" he lied.

"Let me say this….that is the last lie you tell me…..what is going on?

"Mom nothing…." He smiled. "Jenna is still a little mad at me for the shoplifting….but everything is getting back to normal."

"No there is something else….someone else has caught your eye." She talked low not to wake up Jenna in the other room.

"No…..there is not….." Ms. Guthrie shook her head. This was a time where he reminded her of her ex husband…but she would not tell him that. A mother's job was to guide her child not throw their faults in his face. When was K.C. going to learn the true meaning of responsibility?

…

"Anya this isn't me." Bianca looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair straightened…the light pink eyeshadow….

"That's why it's called a make over." Holly J stated.

"You want to get Drew's attention right…..you have to do it in a small yet striking attempt….besides what else can we do to pass the time until Fiona comes back." Anya stated.

"We have watched all the movies…eaten all the snacks." Holly J said as Anya did a smokey eye on herself.

"Hey guys I'm back" Fiona blushed seeing Bianca. "you look….."

"I know…awkard…"

"No beautiful…."Fiona smiled looking at the message Katie sent her.

"Are we going to the bonfire tonight?" Fiona asked.

"Sure….they said." Bianca was an observer. One thing she noticed was that Fiona and Kaite didn't really act as if they were in a relationship. She wondered why? She just started to feel comfortable around them all….she still compared herself to them…was she ever going to be good enough.

"Are you ok?" Fiona asked seeing the tear in her eye.

"Yeah….I am going to the bathroom." She ran.

"Nice job H.J." Anya said.

"What I didn't do anything…I swear." Anya rolled her eyes.

…

"Alli….." Clare said to her best friend.

"What do you want?" Alli opened the door not liking the presence.

"…..please, please…I don't want to fight. I miss you….let's be friends."

"Clare you are my best friend….but….." Alli began.

"Put yourself in my position Als….what would you do….."Clare asked.

"Believe my best friend." Alli said.

"Can't we just bury the hatchet for one night…please…there is a party tonight…and I want to enjoy it with my best friend." She frowned. Alli didn't want to see her friend depressed.

"O.K." She caved in. She did miss Clare….tremendously.

….

"Hey Marisol." Jenna put on the fakest smile as she entered the restaurant.

"Hey Jenna….K.C.'s not here…what's up." Marisol wasn't paying attention to the blonde.

"I bet you know everything about him…don't you." Jenna said loudly.

"First of all…." Marisol grabbed her by the arm leading her outside. "…don't come to my job saying accusations."

"Accusations…who do you think you are fooling. Stay away from K.C." Jenna stated.

"Nothing is going on between us…you are feeling insecure. Isn't the baby enough." Marisol said.

"You bitch…keep Sammi out of this." Jenna was about to hit her but realized she was better than that.

"Stay the hell away from my boyfriend." Jenna walked off.

….

"I look desperate Fi." Bianca didn't realize what she said as Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Sorry….Fiona…I didn't…."

"No…it's cool….we are friends…..and anyway I can actually say that I made the infamous Bianca apologize." Her words made Bianca turn red.

"….and blush." The prissy girl laughed as they stood outside of The Dot. Technology was a beautiful thing. Twitter was even more beautiful. Everyone posted what they were doing at every second of the day…..as of now….Drew posted he was at The Dot.

"He's going to think I look silly." Bianca said feeling silly with her straightened hair.

"No…he is going to think you are beautiful…like I do….now get your but in their and show off your confidence."

"O.K." Bianca began to reanalyze her life. How she felt as if she were regaining more humility and empathy. She was turning soft…but she liked it.

Walking inside, Drew's mouth dropped as she came up to the counter.

"Can I have a milkshake?" Bianca ignored him, but she saw she got his full attention.

"Bianca….what's the occasion." Drew asked mouth to the ground. Gorgeous.

"Myself….decided I'd celebrate being free…"

"So you don't miss me?" Drew asked "Because I miss you….alot."

"Does your mom know that?"

"You know how she is…." He said.

"Well….you know how I am." Bianca grabbed her bag as the server gave her the milkshake. Drew gripped her arm.

"Am I going to see you tonight?" Drew asked.

"Maybe…" Bianca smiled.

"I like your hair by the way….but curly definitely is you." He flirted grabbing her hand.

"I said I would be there tonight….that doesn't mean I'm yours" She grinned walking off.

…

The time was getting close as she, Katie, and some others began to set up for the party. They began to unload millions of fireworks. That was what she wanted to see….sparks fly…..explosions happen….because what was life without good drama.

Jenna thought she had the upper….but Marisol dealt the cards. She controlled the game…and it wasn't over until she said it was.


	24. Baby There's A Shark in the Water part 2

Baby There's A Shark In The Water

V.V. Brown

Part 2

…..

Summer was on its way….the crisp breeze….the heat in the air. The sun set beautifully …unveiling the vibrant colors that cascaded the waters and set the mood. The mood was intended to make everyone forget their worries…for at least 3 hours. The mood was intended make the most uptight person come out of their shell…be someone else. Marisol and Katie looked around liking what they saw.

…

K.C. and Jenna arrived on the beach….both searching. K.C. searching for Marisol….spotting her from afar. Jenna searching for a new start.

"Jenna I'm tired of arguing…" He stated looking down at her.

"Me too." Jenna sadly said. "I just want us to get back to the old us. I am so tired of being mad at you….of you hating me."

"I don't hate you…I could never hate you….you know that." K.C. rubbed her shoulder.

"Then why haven't you touched me…you look like I digust you." Jenna almost cried.

"Jenna..I love you…I do…I just don't know how to deal with your disappointment in me.

"K.C. I am disappointed…but not as much. I see why you did it. I just wish you saw that you have good family and friends and you aren't willing to use it to your advantage." K.C. felt even guiltier looking Jenna in the eye…after what he had done. They should have talked about this weeks ago. He was just like his dad…..worthless. He almost cried too.

"It's ok…" Jenna smiled wiping his tears. "I forgive you…lets take advantage of this opportunity." Her words kept gripping his heart…they were actually starting over….and he came here with Marisol on his mind.

"We are at this beach…with one another..." Jenna smiled.

"Then…let's enjoy it." Jenna smiled running off as he caught up with her spinning her in the air as they met their other friends.

….

"He's staring at you." Fiona told Bianca as they arrived together. She had to admit, she enjoyed hanging out with her…more than needed too. Checking her phone, Katie texted her saying she would be back in a little bit to get more fireworks with Marisol.

"Would you please stop checking your phone every 5 minutes…" Bianca rolled her eyes as she saw Drew looking at her.

"Go flirt…."Fiona said.

"Ok…..I'll be right back…stay here." Bianca ran off to Drew. Hopefully her feelings for the misunderstood delinquent would pass.

Bianca was so glad Drew saw her. She had to remind herself to just flirt…not jump on. She didn't want him to see how desperately she wanted him back. When his back turned, she ran up to him tapping it as he turned around. He looked so sexy with his cardigan.

"Hey Bi…."He smiled at her. "Can we talk later on?" he asked.

"Yeah…sure…" She kissed his cheek waving goodbye…leaving him there to look at her from behind.

Fiona saw Eli arrive with Imogen and Adam. The thought of Imogen and Eli made her skin crawl. As Imogen separated herself from the two. Fiona hatched a little plan in her head.

"Told you I'd be back." Bianca smiled finding it odd herself that she had more in common with Fiona than she actually thought.

"Can you help me with something…." Fiona asked.

"Depends…." Bianca stated.

"What if I needed you to help me get dirt on Imogen and Jake."

"Fiona you are diabolical…..there is nothing I would rather do." The two girls smiled at one another.

….

Alli was happy being with Clare…but she didn't feel like hearing about how great Jake was. He wasn't. Clare was a smart girl….but at the moment, she lacked common sense. The more people told her about him…even people she respected….she pretended it didn't exist.

"Alli I am so happy I have Jake….and I'm happy I have you back." She hugged her. Jake saw this. When did they get back friends? Maybe he imagined it. Walking by them, he saw Alli turn her around to look at him. Shit!

"Look Clare….its Jake." She falsely pretended to smile. "….The guy who making you look like a fool…and you are letting him." Alli walked off crying. She knew that comment was harsh, but Clare had to know how she really felt.

Jake turned around again to see Clare cry. Walking back to her, he hugged her. "Everything ok?" He asked.

"No…it's not" She cried in his arms.

"Hey…the night is still young" He handed her some sparklers.

"You're right...I'm not going to let anyone ruin this night for me."

…

Dave never thought he feel like this as he ran across the beach with his fireworks. Alli teased him shouting aloud that he was wizard. It didn't matter as long as he was hers and she was his. He still couldn't believe she let him touch her intimately.

Alli was still upset at Clare, but she had someone who she knew would never choose someone else over her….Dave. He was the one. He never left her. He was always there for her…even when she wasn't deserving of his attention. It amazed her that he still thought she wasn't deserving of him…in actuality she didn't deserve him.

…..

"Sav…." Anya tried to speak as he dismissed him as they were watching the bonfire.

"Don't speak to me…you made your choice." He said.

"…." She looked sadly. "You threw me away so many times…and all of the sudden I'm the bad one…I have no heart."

"Whatever Anya." Sav walked off hurt as Anya clung to her water bottle.

"That is water right?" Bianca asked walking up behind her.

"Yeah…" Anya lied as she took a sip.

"Don't worry about me. I'm having fun." Anya smiled hoping her friend believed her.

"ok…" Bianca walked off.

…..

"Wanna go sit down." Dave took her hand as he found a spot by Adam and….Katie.

"Wow…the fireworks are so beautiful tonight." She looked at him lovingly.

"They don't compare to you though." He smiled as she bit her lip.

"So where is Fiona?" Adam asked her watching her look at the night sky."

"….talking to Eli…" She stated.

"You seem hurt by that." Adam looked in her eyes as she blushed.

"no…I'm not hurt…I guess. I just wanted some "us" time…that's all." She stated.

"Well can you settle for me..." Adam asked smiling.

"Of course...you are like one of my favorite people in the world." Katie said aloud as Dave and Alli turned their attention to them. Adam only smiled…he did have a chance after all.

…..

"Holly J. I'm so happy." Anya rested her head on her shoulder.

"That's good." H.J. knew Anya was drunk, but she was going to keep a good eye on her. It didn't help that Sav was on the tower swinging his jacket madly…like a maniac. He was responsible for this….and so was she.

"Anya…I am so sorry…." H.J. said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Me….and Sav….we…."

"I don't want to hear about that now!" She said drunkenly. "I came her to party." She jumped up walking away.

…..

Clare was hypnotized by the fireworks…the bright colors. She was on a natural high as she began to dance. She wasn't going to show how Alli hurt her…Adam hurt her…or how Eli didn't seem to care at all.

Running around the campfire, waving her sparklers…others began to look at her…but she didn't mind.

"Watch it Clare." She blushed as she almost ran into Drew. What she didn't see was how Eli was looking at her the whole time.

…

"Can you do it?" Fiona asked Bianca as they went over the plan.

"Look who you are asking?" Bianca said arrogantly.

"Guess I'm rubbing off on you." Fiona stated.

"As I am…because you are diabolical." Bianca said walking off. "Give me 5 minutes." Bianca saw Imogen dancing with others as she put her phone in her pocket. That was what she needed…that phone…to prove that there was something between Jake and Imogen.

"O my gosh…I'm sorry." Bianca said bumping into the girl hard enough that she wobbled. When she wobbled, her phone fell out of her pocket….discreetly, Bianca put her foot over it so Imogen couldn't see it.

"It's cool." The girl didn't know she was missing it as she continued to dance.

"Too many drinks I guess." Bianca picked up her phone when Imogen turned her back. Dammit…the phone was locked.

….

"Fiona…I don't want to hear this." Eli rolled his eyes at her

"Says the guy who has been looking at Clare non-stop." Fiona stated.

"Whatever….Imogen is….."

"Not at all what she is cracked up to be." Fiona finished as Bianca entered the conversation.

"Here you go…I can't open it…." She said to Fiona as a student whispered something in her ear. Fiona saw the fear in her eyes. Before she could ask, Bianca took off.

"Is that Imogen's phone?" Eli asked knowing it was.

"Yeah…it is…" She handed it to him. "I'm pretty sure you can open it."

"This is invading her privacy…" He stated.

"So…what is done in the dark comes to the light." She said she smiled as he continued to stare at Clare.

"I'm going to give it back to her." He walked off…leaving Fiona alone…to think of Bianca. Was she alright? As the girl left her, she gave her a look that conveyed the message to stay there.

….

"Anya….." Caleb caught her attention.

"hey cutie." He smirked when he realized she drunk.

"Looks like you are having a good time." He smiled.

"Sure am…we had fun a while ago." She spun around taking her jacket off looking at him with desire in the eye. As he began to grab her, Holly J pulled him to the side.

"Off limits." She stated.

"You are about to graduate. You aren't the queen anymore."

"Keyword…about to….meaning I'm still here. Stay away." Caleb rolled his eyes walking off.

….

"Umm Adam….I think I need to go." Katie said confusing herself. Why did Adam always know the right thing to say? Why did she like looking in his chocolate eyes? She had a girlfriend….Fiona.

"…..no stay…" He tried to convince her as she as she ran off to Marisol.

"Looking for K.C. I presume." Katie asked Marisol.

"…I found him…actually…he's with Jenna." She rolled her eyes. "I have to get him by himself."

"Just let him go…why do you only like boys who have girlfriends. Why can't you get your own for once?" Katie asked as Marisol looked hurt.

"I'm not trying to be mean…it's just that I can't stand to see you sell yourself short like this….." Katie rubbed her back.

…

"Anson…what are you doing here?" She asked holding herself.

"I came to get back my property…I hope you enjoyed your break…." He stated.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked as he played with her hair.

"Easily…the football team….isn't it funny. You provided them with the means…and they were still unloyal to you." He laughed.

"Don't touch me." She stated.

"I can do whatever I want to." He grabbed her wrist pulling her closer to him.

"I'm not done with you yet." He smirked with alcohol on his breath. Bianca feared for her life.

….

Eli didn't want to believe to believe to Fiona…he couldn't. Walking up to Imogen, he was about to give her back her phone…but he stopped himself…because he found himself curious too.

"Eli…you came to dance with me…." She laughed hugging him tightly as he put her phone in his pocket deeply so it wouldn't fall out.

"more like look at…dances aren't my thing." He smiled.

…..

Fiona realized why Bianca didn't want her to follow her….Anson. He was here. Bianca was smart to pull him away from everyone. But they were by themselves. Something could happen to her….easily. Pulling out her phone she called 9-1-1.

Drew saw the whole thing. He had to do something. He owed her that much. She had changed her life around for him…and this was how he repayed her.

"So this is how you treat a woman." Drew said as he approached Anson.

"Pretty boy…we meet again."

"Stay away from her….someone should teach you how to talk to a lady." He said.

"I don't see a lady here. This is really what you want for yourself. She doesn't belong in your world. She belongs in mine." He continued to pull her as Bianca winced in pain.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time." Drew pushed him.

"Just back off Drew…." Bianca cried not wanting him to get hurt.

"Listen to her." Anson showed him the gun as Drew looked scared.

"That's what I thought." Anson stated.

…..

"Made yourself back to me."Jake stated.

"Guess I did…" She flirted. She reached up to…..

….

"Katie you don't know what you are talking about….at least I know what I want." Marisol said.

"I do not go between Adam and Fiona…."

"I do not….." Katie said.

"Yeah you do…you can't lie to me." Marisol said as they watched the fireworks.

…

"Dave…I love you so much." She smiled at him touching his nose.

"Me too…" He said kissing her gently looking in her eyes…he saw her love for him.

"I'm ready." She whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure?" He asked as she nodded. She was more sure of this than ever.

"Alli I want it to be perfect…because you are perfect." Dave said playing in her hair.

"I have you….that's all I need." She stated as they left leaving for his house.

….

"Holly J…." Anya screamed as she passed out in her arms.

….

Drew was scared beyond belief…but he had to stop Anson…he had to. He couldn't forgive himself if he left her again. Turning around…he literally faced fear in the eye…clenching his knuckles, he punched him hard.

"O you are going to regret that." Anson growled pulling out the gun.

"Drew run!" Bianca screamed as the gun quickly went off.

_Bang_

Fiona watched as Drew held his side falling to the ground as his blood stained the sand.


	25. Steal Your Heart

Steal Your Heart

Augustana

….

Marisol held her stomach….about to throw up. How could this happen? How could the party of the year end so abruptly with disorder….confusion….rage. She was still standing…watching as everyone ran away. She couldn't move. Her body wouldn't let her. All she saw were the blazing blue and red lights….and sirens heard.

Not very far away…she saw Drew lay there…unconscious…but he was still alive. The police came just in time to clear the area…. As the paramedics came, she saw her friend watch as Adam cried for his brother.

"Miss…" The cop pulled her out of her reverie.

"ummmm….sorry sir….." Marisol held her breath.

"We need you to leave…we got the situation under control."

…

Owen arrived at the party…to his discovery, people were running hysterically. Trying to get away…from what. He saw Holly J struggle trying to walk with an unconscious Anya.

"What happened….." Owen picked up his precious cargo.

"I don't know…we all heard a gunshot….I didn't wait to see…." Holly J breathed.

"Ok….well let's get her in the car." Holly J opened his car door.

"Owen don't leave me." Anya grabbed hold to his shirt as he laid her down in the back seat.

"I won't…" He stated as she let go of his shirt.

"She's been drinking again." Owen started the engine.

"Yeah….." Holly J said. At the time, she was more scared for Anya than being at a party where someone got shot.

"Sav upset her…" H.J. stated crying.

"Anya has always been my strength…now she needs me…and I don't know what to do." She cried in her hands as she watched Anya lay in the back seat.

…..

"Drew…." K.C. cried as he tried to run to his friend's side.

"I can't let you through." The cop said as the paramedic put the oxygen mast over his face.

"He's my friend….."

"I know…but the only thing you can do for your friend is pray that your friend can recover." The cop stated.

"Jenna are you ok?" He touched her cheek as she began to cry.

"O my God…to think that Anson came here. Why didn't we see this sooner….now Drew's life could be in danger."

"I'm not worried about Drew…I know he will pull through. He is a fighter. I'm just glad you are safe. That bullet could have hit anyone. What I need you to do…is go home…."

"no…I'm not leaving you." Jenna said.

"I'm going to ask Dave's dad to give me a ride to the hospital…."

"I'm coming too." Jenna stated.

…..

Adam only felt hatred at the moment for Bianca...she did this…only her. Bad things only happened because of her. Now his brother could be fighting for his life because of her selfish deeds.

"Drew I'm here." Adam said as he stared at Bianca angrily. She was crying…but what for. Did she really care for Drew or was it because it took someone getting hurt to see the error of her ways?

"Son…we need to take him to the hospital…" The paramedic said calmly to Adam as they loaded his brother in the truck as he climbed in.

….

"I'm going to kill you…you dumb bitch…." Anson said as Mr. Turner pushed him on the ground handcuffing him. "Take him away….." The officers obeyed.

"Don't listen to him. He won't be coming after you any longer. He is wanted for assault charges and burglary." He stated firmly.

"Good…because…..it's just all my fault…why Drew got shot." Bianca said.

"No…its not…at least not this time…" He tried to keep her calm. "Tell me what happened."

"He came….to the party…he knew I would be here. I led him out here …drew saw and he tried to protect me..."

"Thank you…."

Fiona was worried about Bianca. She didn't need to be by herself when something like this just happened.

"Miss you need to go…." The officer tried to direct her in the opposite direction.

"No…my….my…sister…she needs me." Fiona lied as the police officer let her pass.

"Are you ok? I saw Drew in the paramedics. Do you want to go see him." She asked as Bianca nodded.

"Yeah….I don't want to be alone now." Bianca held her hand as she leaded them to her car.

"This is all my fault. I am just what everyone says I am."

"No…you left Anson alone. He came after you. You couldn't stop a man like that." Fiona stated as they drove off.

"Drew's family won't see that…no matter how much I try to do right...no one will ever notice." She cried.

"I notice." Fiona stated.

…

"Please stay with me." Imogen asked "I'm so scared." Eli nodded as he took off his jacket. He still didn't tell her about the phone. Maybe he was being paranoid. But his instincts were telling him to trust Fiona.

"I don't think I will ever want to go to another party again…." She put her hair in a ponytail. "Thank God I have you to protect me." She checked her purse.

"Dang…..I lost my phone…but after what I just experienced…I could care less."

"What are you going to do?" Eli kept his hands in his pocket.

"I'm going to cancel it tomorrow morning…thank God my contract is long overdue." She laughed as she went in the bathroom. As she closed the door, the phone began to vibrate. Eli grabbed looked at the lockpad…what could the code be?...Julia's birthday!

_Don't worry….Clare will soon forget all about Eli -_-_

What the hell?

….

"Adam are you ok?"Katie ran through the automatic doors of the hospital rushing to her friend's side. Seeing his parents crying.

"Yeah….they got the bullet out. The doctor said the bullet didn't hit anything vital." Adam said as he hugged her.

"That's good." She sat down next to him holding his hand.

"Thank you so much for coming to see my son." Mrs. Torres said.

"It's not a problem…Adam is a close friend of mine." Katie said hugging the older woman.

"Why don't you two go get a snack or something." Mr. Torres said. "We'll watch over Drew." They entered their son's room.

"You're mom seems nice." Katie stated.

"She's not…." Adam stated. "…but she does love hard….she already has one son to worry about." Adam stated.

"Adam…right now…just focus on making sure Drew is alright." She said touching his face. He had to much on his mind right now….Drew…now Katie…here…the girl who he liked. She was just being a good friend to him…and his heart was getting smashed at the moment because she didn't know what she did to him.

"Maybe you should go….." Adam said.

"What no…you need a friend right now…." Katie pleaded.

"So this is what you call friend." Adam states as Katie looked at him.

"Friends don't put their hands on each other's faces like this." He mimicked how she touched him a minute ago.

"I didn't mean to…" She began.

"I know you didn't…but you did. I should be worried about my brother now…instead I'm here wondering how soft your lips are…what it feels like to be close to you…In my head right now I don't care that you are with Fiona…because I want…..I want you." He pulled her into him…taking her off guard….gently pressing his lips against hers.

"That's how I feel." Adam said looking at her. What they didn't see was Fiona standing there as she turned her head walking away.

….

She had just arrived at the hospital a couple of minutes ago. She told Bianca to go to the emergency room, while she headed to get them coffee. It didn't feel out of place for her to be by her. She felt more at ease with Bianca than Katie. She knew she should have worried if Katie was alright, but she didn't…not as strongly as Bianca.

Her relationship with Katie was a mistake. Judging on the kiss she saw her have with Adam, she felt the same. Fiona made the mistake of jumping into a relationship…blindsided. She should have waited to see if there was a connection.

As she approached the ER, she heard yelling from Mrs. Torres.

…

Bianca came to see Drew…because she was supposed to. She loved Drew…more than any guy before.

"You stay the hell away from him!" The woman yelled as Bianca cried.

"I just wanted to make sure he was alright."

"As you can see…he is not….." Mr. Torres said.

"You have some nerve….to show your face! I can't even stand to look at you." She turned her face as Fiona entered the room.

"You can't talk to her like that." Fiona stood up to the woman. "Bianca tried to protect Drew…not hurt him. Drew took it upon himself to challenge him."

"I don't need you fighting my battles." Bianca walked out.

"Bi…." Fiona followed her.

"You don't have to do that…I am a big girl."

"I know that…that's what friends do…." Fiona grabbed her hand as Bianca hugged her.

….


	26. Steal Your Heart part 2

Steal Your Heart

Augustana

Part 2

…

"O my God….you found my phone!" Imogen squealed as Eli looked upset…."

"What does this text mean?" Eli stated.

"You looked through my phone." She tried to grab it out of his hand.

"Yeah…I did…come to find out….Jake has been texting you…about Clare." Imogen stared at him…what could she say to get out of this?

"He was just saying how much he cared for her…"

"Bullshit…let's pull up some off these other messages." He bluffed as she clenched her fists angrily.

"Its not a crime to protect what's mine is it? Clare is all wrong for you and you know it. She can never love you Eli. I can…that's why I did it. Me and Jake we did it….."

…

"Jake thanks for walking me to the door?" Clare held herself as she turned the doorknob.

"Do you want me to come in…stay with you until you fall asleep." Jake touched her cheek.

"…yeah..I would like that." She opened the door. "DARCY!" Clare ran to her sister's arms.

"Hey Clare-Bear…..Jake…." Darcy hugged the tall boy.

"Long time no see." He said upset that she messed up his plan.

…

"What did you do?" Eli asked trying to keep his temper down.

"We…..I paid Jake to seduce Clare…to keep her away from you." She tried to hug him.

"Don't touch me…ever again." He stated. "How could you be so manipulative."

"Get off of your high horse Eli…all I have ever been to you is loyal and you never saw me the way I see you. I keep waiting and hoping for the day." Imogen began to cry.

"And you wonder why….you're crazy you need help." Eli kept his distance.

"Newsflash..we both are." Imogen stated firmly.

….

"Ummm Can I get a rain check…." Clare asked Jake.

"Sure…." He stated leaving as he kissed her.

"He sure has grown into a handsome guy." Darcy said.

"Yeah…he has…."

"Why are you shaken up….he didn't try to…." Darcy wrapped Clare in a blanket.

"No...no….a party I went to…ended tragically. Someone got shot."

"O my gosh…is the person alright?" Darcy asked.

"I don't know…..but I don't want to go to bed just yet….i can still feel the panic…hear the gunshot." Clare rested her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Do you feel like talking?" Darcy asked.

"…..ummm…sure."

"Good….because we need to have a talk…Mom told me everything…about Jake…about how you are not acting the same…at least when you broke up with Eli." Darcy said.

"Darce…he's not…."

'Clare you are smart girl. I'm not going to waste my breath because there is no point…but hear you me as I speak…Eli loves you and you him…love isn't enough to make a relationship work...but in this case…it is."

….

"But that's it Imogen…I want help…you don't. You want to stay in this imaginary world where Julia never existed and where Clare was never born." Eli tried to walk off as she tried to hold on to him.

"No stay…we can work through this." She screamed as he broke hold of her.

…

"Lay her down here" Mr. MacPherson showed Owen to her bed.

"My little girl." He cried watching his daughter.

"She really needs you now." Owen stated.

"How did she get like this?" Holly J and Owen didn't know what to say. Mr. MacPherson already knew the answer.

"It's because of me…and lack of love towards her." He cried.

"No…you love Anya…you were so heartbroken after your wife died." Holly J said.

"Yeah…I know…but I forgot that I had to stay strong for Anya…"

…

By the time he and Jenna got to the hospital, Marisol, Katie, and other teammates were at the hospital. Where was Dave? He left before the madness, but he should have heard something from someone. He offered Jenna his jacket as she sat with Adam.

"Are you ok?" Marisol asked K.C. as they were at the vending machine.

"Yeah…it's Drew I'm worried about…." K.C. banged his head against the machine.

"Hey…don't kill yourself." Marisol coaxed him.

"No…this isn't about Drew…this is about us….we need to end it now." He stated looking at her.

"What….why?"

"Because …we…are only temporary." He stated.

"O so you are dropping because of one romantic evening with Jenna." She said hurt.

"No…I am ending this before someone gets hurt…." He said walking away.

Someone was going to be hurt alright.

…

"Fi…don't leave me…" Bianca laid in the bed crying.

"I won't." Fiona dried her tears.

"It's so hard to be fearless all the time….then when everyone's back is turned I end up here…crying for all the wrongs I have done. I just wish I had someone who I can count on." She stated.

"You got that." Fiona smiled.

"I don't need a lot of friends…I just need one good one." Fiona hugged her as they went to sleep.

….

Eli was about to walk out of Imogen's house…until an idea came in to his head. He knew it was crazy and beyond heartless…but he had to do it. He had to pretend to forgive her…because he wanted Clare back. He needed Imogen to tell him everything…so he could have proof to give to Clare.

He knew this was wrong...but all he could think about was Clare…and Jake. How Jake could be so conniving and ruthless. No respect…no love for Clare. He would put an end of this in due time.

…..

"Owen thanks for helping Anya." Holly J. stated.

"It's not a problem." He said thinking about how she felt next to him.

"You really like her don't you." She said.

"I do….she's the most beautiful person…I've ever met…besides my mom." He laughed. "not only that she has this way about her. A lot of girls try to put on how innocent they are…but she doesn't…she's actually honest…overly honest. She admits her faults." Holly J. was impressed by his words.

….

"Eli you came back!" Imogen cried as she clung onto him.

"Yeah…I did." He stated.

"Please forgive me." She said. "I just wanted you so badly…"

"I know…" He said. "I am still mad….but I can't forget about everything we have been through." He stated rubbing her back.

"Me either….from now on…no more secrets…I promise." Imogen said honestly.

"Ok…but you have to call off the agreement with Jake…." He said as she nodded grabbing the phone.

"I will as long as we will be together."

"Imogen…I am not going anywhere." He said hurting himself mentally that he was playing her like she did him.

…

Dave kissed her once more of the millions times that night…as they walked out the shower together. He was…there were no words that explained his being at the moment. The only thing he comprehended was that he and her gave themselves to each other fully.

Alli smiled as she dried his back with a towel…kissing his spine. They said nothing only showed each other how they felt…light touches…butterfly kisses…laughing they went back to his room putting their clothes on while turning their phones off silent.

"O shit…."Dave paused looking at her.

"What's wrong babe?" She asked.

"Drew's been shot….I got to go…we got to go." He said as they quickly put on their clothes heading out the door.

…..

"I shouldn't be thinking of this Jenna." Adam rested his head on her shoulder. "My brother is laying in there…and all I can think about is Katie."

"Adam…we like who we like. You can't change that." Jenna stated.

"I know….but I told her to leave…and she did. I should have been glad to see that she was here for me."

"….very conflicty…but you couldn't have her here with you if she wasn't here "with" you." She emphasized.

"Thanks for the advice. I wish Clare was here…but she probably thinks I don't want her here after everything…."

"Adam don't worry about that now…" Jenna stated as she saw Dave and Alli burst through the doors.

"Is he ok?" Dave asked.

"Yeah….he's good." K.C. stated.

…


	27. Sure Thing

Sure Thing

Miguel

*Deleted Scene because there aren't too many Bhandurner/Dalli lemons*

Don't worry…more couples on the way!

…

Dave was nervous…anxious…eager…as he walked Alli to his house. It made sense because he lived closer to the party. He could tell by Alli's silence she was nervous too…but it wasn't an awkward silence…it was more so they were preparing themselves for what was to come.

Before he opened his door, he touched her cheek…looking in her eyes. "I don't want to force you…we don't have to do this." He said as he kissed her softly.

"I want to…" She smiled as he opened the door as they walked in.

"My dad's on patrol…so you don't have to worry…what about your parents."

"They won't get in until Monday morning." She smiled as he closed the door. Looking at her, he enveloped her in his arms kissing her gently. He wanted to enjoy every moment of this. Somehow they made it to his room without them breaking the kiss.

"Wait one second." Dave broke the kiss leaving Alli breathless.

"No…I've waited long enough…" She said with urgency…breathing ragged.

"I know…me…too but I have to do something first." He said between kisses as she let him go in his room. His room was clean…but he wanted to create a romantic aura. Going into his bathroom he took out some candles….he had them stored for this occasion. He knew Alli would be his first…just didn't know when. Lighting them, he placed each one around the room…turning the light off, his smiled at the sight.

When he opened the door, she jumped in his arms…playing with his tongue as he straddled her in his lap….on the bed. Being new to this technically, Alli was following her instincts. She just wanted to make him feel good as he did her. Kissing his lips, she gently kissed his forehead… cheek…nose…chin…neck.

"Am I doing it right?" Alli asked in his ear.

"Yeah…"he moaned rubbing her back up and down as she continued to nibble and suck. Breaking away from her, he moved her to lay on her back as he plucked her lips. Alli moaned as he sucked on her tongue rubbing her sides…taking her jacket off as she did him. Gently laying on top of him, Alli grabbed his face in both hands…enjoying the moans he was making. Her hands began to pull off his shirt.

She began to blush as she eyed the muscles of his growing arms and chest.

Dave smiled as she liked what she saw.

"You're beautiful." She said blushing.

"No you are…" He took off her shirt…unclasping her bra. Sitting her up in his lap again he played with her nipples, earning him a moan as she rubbed his head. He could never get used to seeing her body.

"I love these." He smiled taking one in his mouth.

"Dave…" She moaned as he laid her down turning his attention to the other one…licking it. Returning his attention to her delicate neck, gently biting it…careful not to leave a hickey.

Alli closed her eyes enjoying his love as she ran her hands up and down his chest…to his stomach as she reached for his zipper. Dave helped her take his pants off as her hands touched his…..

"Woah Alli." He gasped as she began pumping him gently. She wasn't sure she was doing it right but he didn't stop her.

"Wait…"

"Did I do it…wrong" she bit her lip.

"No…you didn't." He kissed her. "….I want to be inside of you when that happens."

Laying on top of her…mindful of his weight…nudging her legs apart as he pulled her panties off…without pause his head was between her legs…holding her legs open. He smiled as he heard her screams echo through his room as he thrust his tongue in and out of her.

Dave moaned as her muscles clenched around his tongue. She was so tight...and so close. Adding a finger, she lost it…climaxing…his tongue licking her juices.

"I want you inside of me now…." She said eyeing him. She found herself nervous eyeing his shaft. Was that supposed to fit inside of her…he was big.

"Don't worry…I'll be gentle." He opened the condom on the nightstand as Alli helped him put it on. "We can stop right now." He said.

"Do you want to?" Alli asked…"Because I don't want you to feel forced either."

"No…" He kissed her slowly….entering her. She felt so tight….so right.

"Dave…" She threw her head back as he filled her completely.

"I love you." He kissed her moving gently…steadily until she got used to feeling. He remembered his teammates telling him that he didn't know what he was missing…and they were right. Not only did it feel good…but it felt good because he was with Alli.

Alli held his shoulders tightly as he entered her…it hurt a little bit…but soon felt wonderful…perfect. As he moved, he moved her legs around his waist as she locked her ankles.

"ooooo…" she said he increased thrusts.

"Look at me." He said as he eyes opened. "I love you."

"I love you too." She screamed as she bit her lip to keep from screaming louder. Dave smiled pinching her nipples thrusting in her harder…and harder…her eyes turning in the back of her head.

"Yes…." She breathed. He kept moving inside her until he hit her spot. "Do that again" she said as he increased his pace…both moaning.

Wathcing her face, he touched her pearl..rubbing it fast.

"Dave…I think I'm about to….o…oo….oooo"

"Say my name." He sucked on her ear moving so fast…making the bed squeak.

"Dave…."she screamed…her body losing control.

"Alliah…" He moaned as he kissed her….pulling out of her.

"David…" she couldn't make a sentence.

He smiled as they took a quick nap.

…..

Alli lay there in bed watching as he slept. She knew letting him into heart wasn't a mistake. She knew giving her body to him wasn't one either. He wasn't a selfish lover. He made sure she was satisfied before himself.

"You up?" He put his arm around her waist as she nodded. "Alli ….was I…good?" he played in her hair. "I mean that was my first time. I read stuff and…..I just hope…."

"Dave you were unimaginable." She laughed. "I should be asking you that?" She stated.

"Yeah…you were good." He said kissing her asking with his eyes if he could have her again. She nodded as he put another condom on….sliding himself in her.

This time she met his thrusts as they laced their fingers together. He wasted no time hitting her spot over and over again…making her scream…louder and louder.

"feels…so…good." She said her eyes dilated from the pleasure.

"…so tight…" he moaned keeping up his pace as they tongues met again. They were both so close…he began sucking her neck.

"o my God…" they both said climaxing together.

"And you don't think you satisfy me." Alli joked…turning him to lay on his back. "You don't have to." He saw her grab his manhood.

"I want to." She gently licked his shaft while gently touching his balls.

"O…" he moaned. She smiled cockily as put him inside her mouth.

"…..Alli…" Dave said holding her head as place as she used her tongue giving him pleasure. Alli never did this before but she felt natural sharing this with Dave. He had no expectations of her.

"God…." He said aloud as he removed her head. He couldn't get enough of her. He just couldn't.

"Come on."Dave took her to the bathroom turning the shower on...getting a towel from the cabinet and various body washes.

"You had this planned didn't you?" Alli asked getting inside the shower.

"You can say that." He grabbed the sponge washing her back…kissing her neck from behind. ..then stomach. Looking at her wickedly…he got on his knees opening her legs. Teasing her again, he kissed her shaven skin as he put her leg over his shoulder…licking her slit.

"You love…doing that." She moaned as he started suckling her pearl as if it were candy.

"You like it when I do it." He said as she rocked against his face…enjoying as her juices spilled on his tongue. Returning back to her lips, he shoved his tongue in her mouth…letting her taste herself. Moaning as they tasted eachother, Alli broke away.

"My turn to wash you." She smiled washing his chest. She found herself wanting him again…and he knew it.

"….please…"her eyes filled with desire.

"…baby….I can't…no more condoms." He backed away a little bit because he would be inside her again if not. He was trying to be responsible…safe.

"….ok….rain check." She smiled as they finished washing one another.


	28. We Need A Resolution

We Need A Resolution

Aaliyah

…..

Alli sat on her bed replaying the events of yesterday in her mind. Crazy how something spectacular can be followed by something tragic. Ironic how one boy she loved showed her and the boy she once had feelings for got shot…both were tied to her…but she only thought of Dave. She rejoiced as she returned home…after Mr. Turner and Dave dropped her off. She had to hold a pillow over her mouth to muffle the sound.

She smiled thinking how responsible he was. He took care of body. He was safe. He didn't lie to her unlike Johnny. Hearing footsteps she was disrupted. Sav…only Sav.

"Can I talk to you?" She stopped him in his tracks.

"Yeah….." he came in. "You seem happy."

"Not more than usual." She played it off. "….I have to say...you have been bitter lately."

"Just that….."

"If you say Anya's name again, I swear…." She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" He stood up from the bed.

"I'm just so sick of you blaming her because you didn't get your way…you always want mom and dad to treat you like an adult and when nothing goes the way you plan…you freak out." She stated.

"Alli you will never know what its like to have your heart crushed by someone you love …..Johnny and Drew they were puppy love."

"You know what….I'm so sick of this….and you are right. Hopefully I will never know…because Dave would never hurt me on purpose….get over yourself…Anya is moving on. You need to…just wasn't meant to be." She shrugged…smiling brightly as she read her text from Dave:_ can't stop thinking about you…3_

….

"Are you that stupid?" Jake met imogen in the park.

"I'm not stupid….Eli believes in me….I didn't have to do this at all. Clare's not completion." She stated.

"And you believe him….he is manipulating him…I should know." Jake shook his head at her naivity. At this moment he was reminded of the type of guys the goth boy liked. He honed in on their innocence….apparently…so did Jake.

"no…. you think you know….he is giving me another chance. And I intend not to mess up." She stated.

"Well…I intend to finish the job I started." Jake smirked as he got up.

…..

"hey princess." Anya's dad gave her an Advil as she woke up.

"Thanks." She said waking up with a headache.

"…when your mother died….I failed to see the great things in life." He said patting her hair. "…..like you…and you suffered because of me."

"Dad…you don't have to…."

"Yes I do…you mean the world to me…and rather than talking to you and preparing you and myself for this….I brushed it under the rug…pretended it would never happen..because I didn't want to face it myself."

"Daddy….."

"This was inevitable sweetie...mom had to leave…she was not strong enough…so God had to take her…where she could be strong….and free of pain." He said as Anya cried.

"I didn't want her go…." She hugged him.

"I didn't either….but she wanted too." He kissed her forehead. "She wanted to watch over us."

"I miss her so much….the drinking didn't help. It makes me only see her and Sav more."

"Anya…that's because you have to face your problems….I know it took a while for me too…but we will get through this together."

"Speaking of drinking." He looked at her. "…..This is the last time this happens…I won't allow it anymore…there are more ways to deal with this…like talking…."

"Anya…boys come and go…but don't let them take away the person who you are." He stated getting up from her bed.

"Get dressed….." He stated.

"Where are we going…"

"Out…we'll drive and see where it takes us. Holly J is a really good friend…so are Fiona and Bianca. They called and checked up on you…..Who was that other boy?" He smiled as he saw his daughter blush.

"He seems like a nice guy….."

"Owen…he is." She smiled.

…..

Bianca woke up feeling an arm around her….Fiona's arm. She wasn't one who discussed her sexual preference…because she was attracted to both….but still mostly to men. Fiona made things confusing for her. She loved Drew…only Drew….but she was connecting with this other girl more and more than she was with Drew. Why?

"Did you sleep well?" Fiona asked as Bianca turned to look at her.

"….yeah….." she said sitting up. "Thanks for watching over me. My home isn't exactly the nurturing type." She stated. "My foster parents only use me to get the check…but it's better than being traded." She smirked.

"There you go again…using your words to hide your hurt." Fiona said.

"Well better than my words hurting others….." She swallowed looking at Fiona.

"I look a mess…mornings are dreadful." Fiona blushed as her curly hair messily framed her face.

"no you don't …." Bianca smiled.

"Thanks…." She frowned.

"What's the matter?" Bianca wanted to get her mind over Anson.

"Katie kissed Adam. She didn't see me….so she doesn't know I know…and she hasn't called."

"O….well….I'm sorry." She said flatly.

"You are being sarcastic." Fiona said.

"Yes and no…..it's not like you two were so in love…I mean you didn't even act as if you were in a relationship."

"I have never been in one so how was I…."

"O please rich girl…don't play dumb. You don't have to have a guide book….three year olds know that you are supposed to kiss and hold hands." Bianca rolled her eyes.

"What ever Ms. Attitude. I think I just wanted my first relationship to be memorable."

"Well the thing about memories is that sometimes they slip away like the people in them." Bianca said.

"You are so right." Fiona grabbed her hand. "Thank you for that." Bianca blushed.

"I didn't mean to…I just wanted to know that I do see you as my friend."

"You too …." Bianca smiled.

…..

"I made a mistake." Katie said aloud to herself as she thought about Adam…seeing him like that last night. She didn't want to leave him….but she knew why he made her? She couldn't just be his friend. She had to choose…all or nothing….he deserved the best…because he was the best.

Adam was a ruby among gems. He showed genuine concern for her…not that Fiona didn't but it just seemed as if it was a tiny crush…as quick as it came…it left…and it left fast. She knew why Adam had wanted her at some point, because she was like a swan…graceful…always admired and adored.

Katie kept replaying that kiss…over and over. She wanted more of it.

….

"Glad your mom left." K.C. and Dave pulled up a chair sitting next to their friend.

"Who are you telling." Drew winced a little sitting up. "I didn't want to hear her nagging about Bianca."

"Especially when it wasn't her fault…this time….."Dave said.

"Well at least I know I'm not the only one who sees it that way." Drew said.

"They arrested Anson by the way…..and his bail is set extremely high…so I'm pretty sure he's done with….." Dave stated

"Good…."

"Would you do it again?" K.C. asked.

"I don't know….I wasn't thinking….you all know I care for her….but I guess I would." He stated.

"It made me think of me and Jenna's relationship…"

"With Marisol?" Drew asked.

"yeah…I had to cut her a loose because Marisol wasn't Jenna…she was more like"

"….a sideline….just be honest K.C. you got blinded by her charm and chose to give in." Dave bluntly said.

…..

"Hey Darce…." Clare barged into her sister's room as she hid whatever she was looking at.

"What's that?" Clare asked as Darcy hid her hand under the pillow.

"…..this bracelet Peter got me." She said.

"Why didn't you want me to know that you were looking at it?" Clare sat beside her.

"just last night I was telling you to basically follow your heart….and my mind won't let me follow mine." She shrugged.

"…."

"Peter got me this after I moved away…I never replied back….no letters…no nothing…I figured he would move on eventually….Africa is across the world."

"I knew when I got back….he would move on…and he has….in college pledged a fraternity…"

"You were keeping tabs…." Clare laughed.

"Yeah….Facebook. I thought I was doing the right thing….staying away from him….guess I didn't." She cried.

…..

"I was so wrong for misbelieving you Eli…." I am so glad you believe me." Imogen grabbed his hand. She had a lot to make up for.

"…lets just move on from this…." He said.

"I did it because I was so envious and jealous of Clare…I thought….my insecurities clouded my judgment…"She reached over kissing him.

Minutes later Clare and Jake walked inside…Clare walked to the counter pretending as if she didn't see a thing…but she did. She did! After she ordered her food….she went to the bathroom.

She cried in the stall. As she was about to walk to the sink….the door opened….Imogen. Not wanting to see the girl she stayed in the stall.

Imogen answered her phone as it rang.

"Jake….I told you…no more money ok…the deal is off." Imogen said loudly not knowing that Clare was inside the bathroom.

"Imogen….." Jake walked out side The Dot letting the eccentric beauty do all the talking. She wasn't going to just hand him out to dry.

"…no….Jake….you can break up with Clare now….." Clare gasped hearing the words. It was a setup…her and Jake were in it together…Together! She cried she gave up her friends for him. How could he do this to her? She did nothing to him! He was going to pay she was going to pay! Now!

"Had fun Imogen…." Clare came from the bathroom as the girls mouth dropped.

"Doesn't matter…now….." Imogen ignored the girl.

"You think you can just do this…play with people…" Clare folded her arms.

"It's how I get what I want….guess what I got Eli…." She smiled. "Turns out he wanted me from the beginning."

"You are so delusional…you think he wants you. Look at yourself." Clare stated confidently…not like herself…but she was fueled with anger….and anger is the best ammunition.

"Yeah….pretty funny story." Imogen smiled folding her arms. "Eli knows everything….and he doesn't care." She smiled.

"Says the knock off version of Julia….you can say what you want…but at least when he sees me…he sees me…and not a wannabe."

"I might be a wannabe…but I got what you want." Imogen walked out.

…..

"Having fun…." Eli said meeting Jake outside.

"Actually I am…I am getting satisfaction in destroying your life." Jake said. "as a matter of fact….everyone's life."

"….you think you are hot shit but you're not." Eli smirked thankful he had changed because if he hadn't he would have killed Jake…with his bare hands. Manipulating Clare…..the more he thought…the more he saw red.

"…yeah…I am…Clare is putty in my hands….I took away her friends…next on the list her virginity." He said cockily as Eli was about to approach him.

"Helping Imogen was only a perk…I tried telling her that you didn't want her….she wouldn't listen….but it's good…because now you tell her." Jake said as Eli turned around seeing Imogen begin to cry.

"I did it again….I let you make a fool out me." Imogen stated.

"Karma's a bitch like you." Clare walked outside.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She approached Jake…no tears…she was too frustrated to cry. She wasn't going to act like a child…she was going to face this bastard.

"Because…your family fucked up mine. You guys act as if you are so perfect…the pillar for the community. Let's talk about how your mom killed my mom….."

"That was an accident….it was raining…she couldn't see."

"Yeah right….she was always jealous of my parents…her and your father were both jealous of what we had."

"Shut up…." Eli said as Imogen looked…she didn't know what do. She lost Eli forever.

"what…mad because I got to touch clare…do things you wished you could do to her." Clare couldn't take this anymore as she slapped him across the face…..

He laughed rubbing his face…"Real cute Clare….i'm not done with you yet. You are going to pay." He smiled walking off. The only thing Imogen, Clare, and Eli could do was watch their lives crumbled.

….


	29. We Need A Resolution part 2

We Need A Resolution

Aaliyah

Part 2

…..

"What's the matter?" Jenna put Sammi down as she walked in their bedroom.

"Just thinking about how Drew was so selfless…." He stated.

"Yeah he was." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I was also thinking about how selfish I have been…and that reality has just set in on me….that this is my life….as a father….and….I find myself wanting it…." Jenna smiled as she rubbed his chest.

"It's crazy….how it all just came to me…but its time for me to take responsibility and to not take for you for granted." He kissed her cheek.

"That's how I look at life too. I try not to take what I have for granted because I don't know what I would do without my boys." She giggled. "Lately we have been on rocky ground…saying apologies and not meaning it….but it stops here….because we have to be better. We grown now technically."

"You're right…we are going to have to make sacrifices."He looked at her smiling biting his lip as she nodded.

"Because I don't want you to leave me." He kissed her.

"I won't." She cupped his face kissing him again as he rolled on top of her.

"Did the doctor say…." She nodded.

"Yeah…we can…I'm on birth control." She giggled as they continued kissing. Both forgot how they missed each other's body until they began touching one another. They did not take any time to pull off each other's clothes. Before they knew it, their clothes were thrown on the other side of the room.

K.C. could only focus on one thought…being inside of her. He couldn't get enough of the way she tasted as his tongue hungrily played in her mouth…as she moaned. Opening her legs he slammed into her….making her scream.

"Ohhhh." She moaned trying not to wake up the baby and Ms. Guthrie.

"I missed having you." He whispered in her ear as he moved faster and faster. He didn't care about anyone hearing them. He just cared about being with Jenna.

"K.C." she said as he kept hitting her spot until she climaxed. Kissing her sweaty forehead, they went to sleep…and for once in a while…they were content and happy.

….

There Anya sat…by herself on the bench before school started. He wondered what she thinking about. It had to be good seeming she was smiling. She was coming back…but unfortunately not back to him. It was something he was going to have to deal with. She was the one that got away…correction the one he let get away.

"Hey Anya…."

"If you are going to…." Anya got up.

"No….I'm not…I came to say that I'm sorry…for everything…the secrecy…the betrayal…everything." He stated.

"….."

"I've been a jerk…and stupid…."

"Yes you have been…but I have been letting you get under my skin. Sav you were first everything….and you will have a special place in my heart….but people go through stages. It hurt me so much because I thought you didn't want me to be happy." He held his head down.

"to be honest…I didn't….I wanted you to suffer like I had…I didn't want you to be with Owen…I just had that fantasy that you would always come around to me…then when you didn't it was like I couldn't help myself from getting angry."

"I'm glad you were honest with me…."

"I love you Anya…" He stated.

"I know you do…but this is over…you know for the first time since my mom died…things are getting better. Me and my dad hung out…took pictures…talked."

"That's good to hear." He breathed in slowly.

"I could never forget you Sav." She kissed him on the cheek as she walked off. Sav sat there gently wiping his eye…his sweet Anya was no more in his reach.

….

"Students I know recent events have kept us in a forlorn mood…to lighten the weight….I must remind everyone…PROM is near…this is the best time to rejoice…and for the seniors to share their last memories with one another." Principal Simpson said on the intercom.

…

"Jake is gonna pay…" Jenna turned red as Clare cried on the roof. She couldn't stop the tears as she told them what happened between Jake and Imogen.

"…..I knew he trouble…and he is still walking around here like a king. Do you want me to get Dave to punch him again?" Alli asked.

"No….he doesn't think like us…he only uses violence to his advantage." She dried her eyes.

"And he did it because of his mother….he's crazy." Jenna said.

"I was so stupid…I kept forcing myself to like him…because I thought he was a great catch…and he's not…the sad part is…I'm mad at myself…not him….I kept trying to convince myself feelings would come." She finally admitted it.

"You said it not me." Jenna folded her arms.

"…Jenna…." Alli said.

"No Alli….Clare it's time to grow up….and accept this…from Jake to your feelings for Eli. The relationship with Jake was bound to be a disaster…because you didn't finish with Eli."

"Speaking of Eli…"

"Just because I broke up with Jake doesn't mean I'm going back to Eli…." Clare stated.

"Clare we didn't say that." Jenna smiled.

…..

"He's going to pay." Darcy paced in the living room talking to her mother.

"We have to stay out of it…." Mrs. Edwards folded towels.

"How can you even do that at a time like this." Darcy threw up her hands.

"…because it's the only thing that is keeping me from ringing his neck." Mrs. Edwards almost cried.

"Darcy I did it again…somehow Clare is always hurt by my actions. Everything I do always comes back on my children." Darcy frowned sitting next to her mother thinking about her rape.

"Mom…"

"There isn't a day that goes by…that I don't think about it…Camille's death. I didn't mean to kill her…it was raining…I dropped my phone…I was rushing to see pick you girls up…."

"I know…it was accident." Darcy stated.

"I ask God why did he let it happen? Phillip could never look me in the face again. I took his wife…my best friend. He never forgave me…"

"….remember after my rape…. how you would just tell to breathe…and pray…" her mother nodded.

"That's what you need to do now…pray for him and Jake because…Jake is so bitter and so full of hate…that he is taking it out on everyone…so is Phillip….introducing Dad to Clarice …though it was dad's decision…he knew what he was trying to start."

"You're right….I have to stop this war…." She went upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To get ready…..so I can talk to Phillip and hopefully bring peace."

….

Katie saw Adam by himself at his locker.

"…" she didn't know what to say as she approached him.

"What do you want?" Adam asked finding himself wanting to kiss her again.

"…..that kiss…" she bit her lip.

"…was never supposed to happened." He shut his locker.

"But it did….and I liked it." She said touching his arm.

"Did you tell Fiona that?" Adam asked. "She is your girlfriend."

"Adam…that is just a label…it doesn't…..."

"I am the main person who should know about labels…girl or boy…I'm a boy…and in this case sometimes labels define a person." He said angrily.

"Yeah really?" she folded her arms mad.

"Yeah…the label for you…that you wear so proudly…"**CONFUSED**" he walked off as she nearly cried.

…..

"Hey Owen…" Anya walked up to him touching his shoulder.

"…hey…." He stated glad to see that she was happy without the alcohol.

"I just wanted to say that me and my dad thank you…things are finally looking up for me after all." she smiled.

"I'm glad for that." He smiled as he began to walk away as she grabbed his arm.

"ummm I was wondering if we could hangout…you know….dinner…movie at the drive in…."she shrugged as he smiled cockily.

"You know…they have a name for that…its called a…."

"….date…"she blushed.

"yeah…it's a date…and I love to…" he looked as her as she tucked her hair behind her ears. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek.

…

"Another bad dream…." Fiona asked Bianca as they down in class.

"yeah…I keep seeing Anson…keep reliving the rapes…and…..I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"Bi…he's locked away…Mr. Turner is making sure of that. He can't hurt you anymore…I will make sure of it." Fiona promised.

"…so you are going to protect me from the boogeyman?" Bianca flirted without realizing she was flirting.

"…if you let me…."Fiona said as she blushed noticing Bianca blushed too.

"ummm Bianca…" Mo disrupted their moment. "We all signed a card for Drew. Could you get it to him…."

"Sure." She smiled taking the card as she felt Fiona's eyes on her.

…..

"You know what I never understood about you." Jake walked up to Eli in the parking lot.

"….."Eli's eyes blazed angrily.

"You paint me out to be the bad guy…when you are the master manipulator of them all. Let's talk about how you would do anything to keep Clare with you…and how you used Imogen for sex. I applaud you." He said condescendingly.

"Shut-up…" Eli began to breathe heard.

"Then you trick Imogen into believing you love her….you're good. I should be taking notes."

"The difference between me and you Jake, is that I pity you…because you don't have a heart." Eli backed away before he would do something he would regret.

"it is so easy to make you sweat….and by the way…my heart died a long time ago."

…..

Marisol saw K.C. walking with Jenna hand in hand. She didn't like it one bit. She wasn't going to allow this boy to just throw her away. It wasn't fair. She didn't care too much for Jake…but she always had a thing for K.C.

But what would she do to "Kenna?" Revenge was a dish best served cold. The funny thing about the way women think is determined…with the right evidence.


	30. Love's Not A Competition

Love's Not A Competition…

Paramore

…

"You know what…." Fiona told Katie as they sat in The Dot "…no reason to leave is never a good reason to stay…" She repeated Anya's words.

"…." Katie drank her Vitamin Water.

"…so you have nothing to say." Fiona said.

"It's just that…..Fiona you are a good person…"

"as you….but it's not there anymore." Katie looked up as Fiona completed the sentence finding her smiling.

"So you are not mad?"

"No…..I just wished I could have found out than by seeing you kiss Adam."

"that was just a spur of the moment thing….Fiona…" Katie grabbed her hand….. "maybe we jumped the gun….well I did make the first move….but now…"

"You don't have to say anything…we can always be friends."

…..

Anya found herself feeling bubbly as she ran to her closet…finding an outfit. She wanted to see the real Owen tonight….the tough guy who was surprisingly sensitive to her.

…

"Clare…Clare…" Eli saw her walk pass him intentionally. "please…." She stopped, walking back up to him.

"…what…come to tell me "I told you so." She said as he kept his head down. She couldn't see but tears were forming in his eyes.

"…no…I came to say…I am sorry for how all of this turned out."

"….me too." She said a little hurt he wasn't looking at her in the eyes.

"I didn't want him to do that to you…I should have stopped him." He said sniffling.

"Eli…are you crying." She asked tilting his chin up….wiping his tears. He closed eyes enjoying this…imagining they were together once again.

"yeah…that's why I can't look at you because this is all my fault. Everyone I get close too ends up like this. Jake used it to his advantage." Clare just let him speak.

"I hate him…but not as much as I love you." He said looking as she mirrored his expression. Leaning down he was about to….

"No…"she backed away. "Just because Jake and Imogen didn't work out doesn't mean that we are going to get back together." She said. "you need help." She cried.

"I'm getting help…but you being with me is the best help I can get." He played in her hair. He smiled as she closed her eyes...not pulling away from him.

"….no I made a choice…and I have to stay away from you…because you know we are not meant to be…we just aren't…we are so different."

"Because you and Jake had so much in common." He stated. "Stop being so freakin stubborn…nothing is written in stone."

"…I'm not him…."

"I know that Eli….."

"Clare I can't keep doing this…." He said getting frustrated at how stubborn she was at the minute.

"Maybe…I don't want you too." She saw the hurt in his eyes as he walked away. Leaving her behind, he cried.

Clare cried as she watched him walk away. Why did she steadily keep pushing him away? She needed him…now more than ever.

…..

"Dave….Alli…have you seen Jenna." Marisol asked spotting them walking out a classroom.

"nope…" Alli looked at her oddly.

"I just wanted to tell her about a routine I came up with." Marisol lied.

"o…she's probably on her way home…." Dave finished quickly as Marisol left.

"What was that about?" Alli asked.

"please don't ask…because I don't want to lie to you." Alli knew…because she knew Dave like book as he knew her.

"omg…why didn't you tell me….K.C. and Marisol…" she huffed rolling her eyes. "I knew it."

"You know what that means…." Alli stated.

"no…Alli…I am going to stop you there." She looked at him with confusion.

"At times the best thing friends can do is to let their loved ones handle the situation by themselves. We have to stay out of it." He said.

"….ok.." she reluctantly said pouting.

"You're so cute when you pout….." he kissed her.

…

"Helen…." Philip opened the door. How dare she show her face!

"….I had this whole speech planned out on what I was going to say to you." She said at the doorstep. "Now I'm here I'm at a…."

"What do you want….."

"For you to forgive me….for what I did…how I ruined two families in less than a second."

"Camille is dead…I will never hear her voice…smell her scent…see her smile again."

"…Philip you can hate me ok…..because I can do nothing more than apologize humbly and sincerely…but when our kids are involved."

"What are you talking about….Jake is a good kid. He would never hurt anyone." He truthfully said.

"Clare….." She said.

"What he likes that girl….I have nothing against her…just you!" He stated boldly.

"Ask your son…..he'll tell you." She walked down the stairs.

"I miss her too…and she would want you to live and find comfort in….."

"How dare you try to preach to me…" He screamed walking up to her. "Is that how you feel about Frank…are you finding peace living without the one you loved." He smirked.

"Yes I am…you did me the biggest favor ever." She said calmly as he frowned. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

…

"Hey beautiful." Drew said as Bianca walked in the room with a card, flowers, and a bear.

"I should get shot more often." He joked as she rolled her eyes putting on a serious face.

"Bad joke…." He said as she sat down next to him kissing his cheek.

"…I am so glad you are all right. Your mom wouldn't let me see you the other night."

"I didn't want you to see me drugged up anyways…" he smiled rubbing her cheeks.

"I am so sorry…" She frowned.

Mrs. Torres didn't want Bianca near her son. What did Drew see in her? She was all wrong. She had no remorse for anyone. She just barged into people's lives without a care in the world. This was going to stop now.

…

"So this is your idea of a good restaurant." Anya asked as Owen held out her seat for her. "I like it." She smiled liking how he was going out of his way…taking her to an Italian restaurant. She kept saying she would pay…but he was going to be a gentleman…besides, this was why he worked…to spend his money on things worth it.

"Anya when are you going to get comfortable around me?" Owen smiled cockily.

"I know I should…seeing as how you always come to my rescue….a date the least I can do…."

"A date is good…but a kiss would really make my night." He kissed her hand.

….

Jenna knew Marisol was lying about the routines as she met her outside Little Misteaks….she was hoping that she wasn't though. She had a feeling that she wouldn't like this conversation. Her and K.C. were finally a happy family.

"….by the look on your face…you had no routine." She said as Marisol walked outside in her uniform.

"You're right…I didn't. I had to show you something…she pulled out her phone showing her various pictures of K.C."

She knew it…she knew it…and Marisol was just doing this because she could. She was trying to take her relationship with her. She didn't know how to react. Should she scream…yell at her…slap her?

"Your K.C. is pretty good at what he does.." She smiled.

"Marisol…stay the hell away from K. whatever you do…he will never want you….give it up. I know your angle….see you thought by showing me this…I would break up with him. I wouldn't give you the satisfaction….you are so sad…" Jenna walked away. She was going to deal with this when she saw K.C. tonight.

…

Jake smiled hearing Mrs. Torres yell at Bianca through the thin walls of the hospital room. He just came by to check up on Drew. He had nothing against the guy. Looking through the glass window on the door, he saw his mother's angry expression.

"I told you once….little girl. Stay the hell away from my son!"

"It wasn't my fault. I'm so sorry he go caught up." She defended herself, since Drew did not. He just sat there and let her take it.

"You are trash…just trash…" Mrs. Torres stated. "Drew is destined for great things... he doesn't need you here."

Fiona heard the woman's harsh words as she arrived at the hospital to give Bianca support.

"I'm done with this…" Bianca gave up…not looking at Drew as she walked outside.

"Yeah…you need to be." Mrs. Torres followed her out.

"Tell your friend she should go." Jake touched Fiona's shoulder.

"You keep your hands off of her!" Bianca yelled at Jake snatching her away from him gently.

Drew did it again. He didn't defend her. Why was he a coward to his mother? Why did he always take Bianca's strength for granted.

….

"Alli…what's the matter?" Dave held her as they took a break from homework.

"it's just that so much is happening to our friends...and we cant do anything about it…. Why does life make us feel so helpless?" she asked him.

"I guess….maybe it's how we find purpose in it….we have to go through bad things to appreciate the good." He stated drying her eyes.

"Then Sav's going off to college. I mean…him, Peter and Danny will be roommates…but I'm going to miss him. We just got close…and we finally see eye to eye…."She said.

"Then maybe you could throw him a graduation party…."

"O my gosh." She squealed excitedly. "That is the best idea ever." She kissed his cheek grabbing a camera.

"You and your pictures…" he laughed as they posed.

….

"Adam" Clare went to the hospital finding her friend…hugging him.

"Hey Clare…." He smiled

"I wanted to come earlier…I swear…it's just that I didn't know if you wanted to see me."

"Of course I do…you are one of my best friends…." He held her hand.

"you're mine too." She stated.

"Jake was here earlier…"

"Before you bring that name up…we are over…..completely over…I was just finding excuses and then secrets came out….it was big big mess." She said sadly.

"Good because you have done so much better….." he smiled. He didn't push it. He wanted to jump up and down when he heard they were over, but he kept his calm. Seeing how telling her what was best for her only made her do the opposite…so he would be content with this.


	31. Love

Love

Keyshia Cole

*Deleted Scene* lol

In Owen's opinion, the date was going better than expected. They were vibing and realized they had so much in common. Moving to the back seat, they enjoyed watching the movie in the drive-in. Anya rested her head on his shoulders as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He kept trying not to stare at her lips…but it didn't help that she rested her legs on top of his.

He wanted to touch them so bad, but he didn't want to scare her away. Slowly he rested his other hand on her legs.

Anya liked this…the more she hung around Owen, the more she became attracted to him. She always found him attractive…extremely attractive…but he was such an asshole…now she was sitting her watching a movie with the guy who turns out to be chivalrous and kind.

She nearly jumped as she felt his hand rub her leg.

"….sorry…" Owen said stopping.

"No I like it." She looked him in the eyes as they continued watch the movie. The movie was good but they were just concentrating on each other for now.

Owen looked down at her as her eyes glowed warmly…so she did want to kiss him. Licking his lips, he tenderly kissed her. Taking his time…he was as chaste as possible because he didn't want to ruin this.

Anya was enjoying the kiss as he placed his hand behind her neck…rubbing her cheeks. He broke away to take the clip from her hair. He stared in awe as her hair flowed.

"you are so gorgeous." He kissed her this time…adding a little more feeling. Anya didn't mind. She wanted him too. He wasted no time in putting his tongue in her mouth.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked rubbing her back as he resumed wrestling with her tongue playfully. This was way better than any of Sav's kisses.

Both getting into the kiss, they laid down…now breaking the kiss as Owen ran his fingers in her hair. Her hair was so silky.

"Owen…" she said out of breath as he looked at her. Smiling he kissed her neck…licking it all over as he hands touched her nipples through her clothes. Anya moaned feeling her nipples harden under his touch and…unconsciously rubbed her thighs together as she felt herself grow wet.

"Maybe we should stop." She mustered enjoying his rough hands pinch through the fabric.

"do you want to…."

"…no…" he smiled as he raised her shirt...showing her bra. Looking down at her he unclasped it …taking in her beauty. Smiling he began to squeeze them.

"Owen…." She moaned as he put his mouth on her nipple.

"oooooo…"Owen smirked biting a little bit harder as she opened her legs wider.

"Just let me make you feel good…" he rubbed her pearl through her panties.

"O God…." She bit her lip as he rubbed harder...and harder.

"do you want me to go behind them."

"yes…" she nodded as she felt him pull her panties aside….He smiled looking at her as he sucked his finger….slowly entering his index finger inside of her. Moving it, he watched her moan….adding two more fingers.

"Owen….." He leaned down to kiss her. "Faster." Anya parted her legs to feel him more. She knew it would feel good to have Owen touch her like this…but she didn't think it would feel this good. Sav never made her feel this good.

Owen, himself was trying to control his urge…to be inside of her. He wouldn't sleep with her just yet because he respected her….and he wanted to actually get to know this girl.

"Why did you stop?" Anya asked flushed…still gripping his shirt.

"I don't want to mess this up….." Owen said."I don't want to you to be with me because Sav didn't work out."

"Owen…." She turned his face to look at her. "I am here because I want to be here…nothing else…"

"….."

"but I can say…I am going to have to thank Sav….because I would have never realized how much I liked you...I cant blame you for being skeptical of me….especially when I was drinking." She held her head down in shame.

"Anya…that's over…and you have nothing to be a shamed about…because you are dealing with it…and you are helping me too." He said kissing her forehead.

"How….."

"just seeing you find meaning to life and getting closer to your dad again….is making me want to do better myself…." He stated.

"It's harder than it looks….."

"That's expected though…" He smiled. "…but it reminds me why I like you." He kissed her sweetly.

"I don't really know what to say…" She said.

"Say…you'll let me kiss you again." She licked her lips nodding as he enveloped her in his arms sitting her in his lap….his teeth nipping her lips as their tongues fought for dominance….of course he won.

Laying her down in the back seat once again, he parted her legs once again…waiting for her to ask.

"Please…Owen….."

"please what…"

"Touch me…." She moaned as he did. Kissing her…tasting her….he felt her walls clench to his fingers as he moved them faster and faster.

"O God….." Anya's back arched as he pulled his fingers out…kissing her.

Owen smirked helping her put on her clothes.

"So did you enjoy our date….." He asked blushing.

"Yeah…I did…." She smiled. She couldn't wait for more...


	32. Love's Not A Competition part 2

Love's Not a Competition

Paramore

Part 2

…

Jake didn't like what he saw when he came inside the door. His father was sitting on the couch…with an uncertain look on his face.

"What's up dad?" He asked nonchalantly.

"please sit down….."

"something happened didn't it." Jake didn't know. All he saw was his father's distress.

"When your mother died….a rift was left in this family…we haven't been the same…." His father noticed his son's tears.

"….because of her mom…..Clare is just like her…." He sternly grit his teeth.

"no..."

"….how can you tell me that. The Edwards have no idea the many nights we cried…and they don't care….they never do…."

"You are right….my feelings for Helen has nothing to do with you. I am the parent…."

"….well I am taking matters into my own hands….." he smiled.

"No you stay away from Clare….and Helen…."

"Wait…you talked to Helen…." Jake asked.

"She came by earlier…to apologize…and honestly son…she was truly genuine. She always was genuine. Aren't you tired of harboring the hate. Camille would want us happy." He father put his arm around his son's shoulder hugging him.

"No…I can never forget….that whole family is going to pay….." He got up running to his room.

….

'We can finish where we left off the other night…." Dave smiled devilishly as he and Alli began to make out on her bed. They laughed as they began to…

"Hey guys….." Clare blushed as she saw what she disrupted.

"Omg….Clare." Alli shrieked as Clare closed the door and waited.

"Come inside." Alli and Dave put their shirts back on.

"I'm sorry you guys….Sav let me in."

"its embarrassing…" Dave rubbed the back of his head.

"…but it's ok." Alli still had a blush on her face.

"ummm…I didn't want to be alone….Darcy is volunteering at the Boys and Girls Club."

"Clare you don't need a reason to hang out with me…."She said as Dave was about to leave.

"No Dave don't go…actually I want a boy's opinion too."

"I'm actually scared now…" Dave teased as Alli hit him with the pillow.

"It's just the whole Jake situation…having to see how one guy was toying with me…just because he could…all because of the past." Clare sat down on the bed.

"The past always has something buried." Dave stated.

"My mom didn't mean to do it…..she didn't…" Clare cried as Alli handed her a tissue.

"Do what….."

"Jake's mom was hit….in a car accident…by my mom…." Clare completed.

"OMG…" Dave and Alli said at the same time.

"We still blame ourselves for that…and so does he…..why couldn't I see that….why was I so blind."

"Clare he came at time where you didn't know…" Alli stated.

"What you are trying to say in a nice way is that he came when I was weak…."Clare bit her lip.

"It's no big deal…we all have those moments." Dave said trying to make her feel better.

"…but I'm pretty sure the moment doesn't make you abandon your friends…"

"Clare you are forgiven….move past it….we are…that's what friends do…" Alli smiled holding her hand.

"I just hate seeing how he has no remorse….like he took something from me…and he did. He took away my morals."

"…then the best revenge is to act like he never existed. You didn't sleep with him…so at least he doesn't have that satisfaction." Alli shrugged trying to reassure her friend.

….

"Hey babe…." K.C. put his wallet on the table looking at Jenna who had her arms folder…..o shit…..

"Working hard with Marisol…." Jenna said sternly.

"No…I was with Drew and Adam…you know I'm off…." K.C. swallowed hard.

"Off from work…or off OF Marisol…." Jenna approached him.

"You know….."

"No I don't know….because apparently I haven't known for while…I suspected and then I pushed it in the back of my head…making myself think that you could never do that me…." K.C. stood there.

"It was only one time….it didn't mean anything…" K.C. came clean.

"How could you…how could you….of course you could….because that's what happened last year with me….you…and Clare. Ughhh….why didn't I see it then." He came up to hug her.

"Don't touch me….." she went to her bag grabbing her phone...showing him the pictures Marisol sent her after their conversation.

"That's what you wanted…" she yelled.

"Jenna….I don't know what to say…the only thing I can say is that….I am sorry. I will do anything to make it better…gain your trust back."

"Lies…" she swung her bag at him as he guarded himself.

"I will…I broke it off with her….that's why she's mad…don't you get it..she wanted this to happen to us…" He said as she kept swinging at him.

"Well wish granted…when did you brake it off….." Jenna asked tears streaming down her face.

"….after her party….." He stated tears in his eyes because of his selfishness.

"….o so when you couldn't get it from her….you decided to reconcile with me….you felt obligated…ASSHOLE!" She hit him again running to her room locking it.

"Jenna…." He banged on the door. "I made up with you because I love you. You are the only one I want….I know you are angry but we will get through this…I will make you trust me…." He hit his head against the door.

"GO TO HELL!" she screamed.

…

"Home sweet home…." Bianca turned on the lights of her shack…well it was a shack compared to Fiona's condo.

"No one's here….is it always like this….." Fiona asked.

"yeah…." She went to the fridge pulling out some alfredo. "Want some?"

"Yeah sure…..but….."Fiona bit her lip sitting down at the table.

"I don't want to talk about it ok…why are you so in tuned with your feelings?" Bianca tried to push her away.

"Bobby Breckinridge…." She paused. "The reason why I would drink myself to death."

"O…..I had heard about that. I didn't mean…" Bianca said.

"I know….but after him….therapy became my best friend." She began to eat the pasta. "This is really good."

"This is my pass time….what I do to get my mind off of things." Bianca laughed as she saw Fiona twirl the pasta in the fork….putting it in her mouth. They continued to eat in silence as Fiona put the two dishes in the sink.

"Now are we going to talk about Drew and his mother."

"Fi…no I don't want to talk about it." She ran to her room as Fiona followed her.

"Don't you get it…I will never be good enough…..for anyone…everyone who gets close to me ends up hating me…hating me like I hate myself. Drew didn't even defend me….because he knows I'm not good enough. Mrs. Torres is right! Why should I do the right thing…everyone will only think I have motives. "

"…." Fiona stared at the girl as she fell to the floor.

"Do you know what it was like today? Walking in the halls. The looks…the stares…people blame me."

"Bianca…." Fiona sat down next to her. "it's ok…..people are going to think what they want to think."

"It doest hurt any less though." Bianca rested her head on Fiona's shoulder.

"By the way….you are far from damaged goods."

….

"So how about you help us throw Sav a graduation party…" Alli asked as Clare's eyes brightened.

"Yeah…I would really like that." She hugged Alli smiling.

….

"I had a really good time." Anya kissed him as he parked the car in her driveway.

"Yeah….me too." He blushed thinking about her body again. Getting out the car...he opened her door for her.

"Can we do this again?" She asked.

"yeah…." He said quickly walking her to her front door.

"Until then…" She kissed his cheek as she walked inside watching him drive off.

"…told you he was a good guy…" Her dad smiled.

"He is….."

…

She was going to pay…she was going to pay…..Imogen kept repeating in her head. She wasn't going to let Eli go…not without a fight. Clare was not going to win….it was her turn…she waited patiently…she always did.

She was going to get what she wanted despite the cause….no one knew what she did to Julia…but she had to get Julia out of the way. She didn't mean to kill her…..she just want to give herself sometime to get close to Eli.

And that was what she was going to do…get Eli.

Clare was waiting….she knew it…Clare was waiting to get back with Eli. She was not going to allow it…She wasn't! she would end it…but how.


	33. Some Unholy War

Some Unholy War

Amy Winehouse

….

Holly J couldn't believe it…prom was near. That meant finals and graduation were on the way. She was ready but she wasn't ready….yeah that's right…the mighty Holly J was scared. Scared of failure. To everyone, they saw her as unbreakable…never yielding…and she was…but only at Degrassi.

What would she be at Yale? There were people bigger and better than her…with bigger connections…then there was Declan Coyne.

Her first love…debonair and charming. He was her everything…but his distance strained the relationship. What would it be like to see him again? To fall into those eyes…..

"Hey Ms. Valedictorian…." Chantay approached her.

"Hey Chantay….ready for the prom." Holly J. asked.

"Yep…" Chantay laughed walking away.

"Can't believe prom is near…" Anya put her arm in Holly J's.

"Me either…so much has happened….."

"…with me…." Anya smiled "…but I had the right people there for me." Anya smiled.

"would I sound like another person if I said…I'm scared about graduating."

"No…it would be the most humane thing you ever said." Anya blew Owen a kiss as they walked passed him.

"Just that…time is moving on…and you won't be there with me…to offer your shoulder…." H.J. stated.

"Holly J…we are best friends…you will always have me…from beginning to end our relationship has had its hurdles…but that's just us…whether we argue…we are always there for one another."

"You're my best friend Anya…."

"You're mine too…I remember being mad at you for Sav…now I don't know why…" Anya laughed. "I want to thank you because Sav was something I needed to break away from…not because he's bad...he's just not for me…" Anya smiled as she dried Holly J's tears.

"Stop crying before I cry…you know school isn't over yet."

….

"Bianca…." Drew got her attention as she was talking to Fiona.

"Hey I've been calling you non stop…I sent you texts…." Drew stated.

"After the way your mother talked to me…" Bianca said as Fiona walked away.

"She gets carried away…you know that….why does she matter…"

"umm…I don't know…maybe she's your mother…." Bianca stopped walking.

"So now you care what others think….she doesn't know the entire situation….." Drew defended himself.

"…but you didn't tell her…..you have to make yourself the victim always….." Bianca stated.

"I think in this case I am….." pointing to his wound.

"That's not what I meant and you know…I'm talking about with life in general …Riley….."Bianca stated.

"Don't you even go there….Adam…." Drew brought up.

"This coming from the guy who went for the girl he liked….who always goes for the girls he liked….and for what it's worth…I am sorry for doing that to your brother…because he didn't deserve it." Bianca said.

"No he didn't….all because you screw up…." Bianca bit her lip.

"I may be a screw-up but at least I take responsibility for my actions…and don't try to squirm out of it because of my mom….I might not have everything you have….but at least I'm growing into a better person. Can you say that about yourself?" She walked off.

"Wait are you breaking up with me?" Drew stopped her.

"Yeah…I am." Bianca went to the bathroom. All of this was becoming too much for her. Having to be the only one fighting for her relationship. Having to rebuild herself and constantly defending her new perspective of life.

…

"Are you happy now?" Katie asked Marisol as she spotted Jenna looking angrily at her.

"Actually I am…."

"This isn't going to get him to like you." Katie folded her arms.

"No but at least I can get some satisfaction out of it…." Marisol smirked looking at K.C walk passed her.

"When did you become like this…so vindictive?"

"…"

"Remember what goes around…comes around…."

"I am not thinking about that….I just want him to hurt…anyways why am I the bad guy? He was in the relationship…I didn't make him cheat." Marisol bit her lip.

"…because you knew what you were doing…I could actually see if it just happened…but you planned it."

"Even before the baby came…I liked him…"

"Shut the hell up…." Katie walked away angrily.

….

"This is the first place we ever had a conversation." Anya laughed sadly handing Bianca a tissue to dry her tears.

"I didn't think we were going to end up like this….."Bianca sniffled.

"Well…hunny…you are here now…and you have to deal with it….."Anya said as Bianca listened.

"I remember when the school year started, I never thought I would be over Sav…but I am…" Anya offered her some lip gloss. "Part of the reason…I think I kept holding onto him was because I was so scared to move on."

"Yeah…I think I am scared too…I mean who else would want me….it's like even though Anson is gone, he is in my mind…telling me what a disappointment I am and that I will never amount to anything."

"Well Anson is douchebag! You are turning your life around…you becoming sincere everyday." Anya smiled.

"….because the three of you are making me soft." She teased. "Fiona tells me the same thing." Bianca found herself blushing.

"OMG…you just blushed."

"No I didn't" Bianca blushed harder.

"Yes you are…OMG….you like Fiona…I didn't know you were "bi"…I mean it does kind of make since because most of my friends are gay…" Anya rambled.

"No I don't." She tried to lie.

"…yes you do…..I see the way you two look at each other….." Anya squealed.

"No I don't…I love Drew….."

"No…you like him extremely…he was the only person who treated you good…so you latched onto it….there are other people like that….even I can tell that Fiona understands you more…it's amazing how two people from different worlds collide in a beautiful way….must be meant to be…." Anya giggled.

"You watch too many soaps….."

"Hey I actually remember us watching a couple of those together…."

"What's your point MacPhearson." Bianca smiled and sighed with agitation.

"The point is….you and Fiona have a connection…whether you want to admit it…and sometimes you have to see what else is out there…you two could go to prom."

"I don't know…Even if I was interested….she just sees me as a friend…"

"Keep telling yourself that DeSousa…" The girls walked off laughing.

….

"Drew…" Katie saw him sitting in the library.

"Sup…."

"Glad to see you doing better." She sat herself down.

"Need anything…" Drew was angry at her for what she did to Adam. Even though hey were at odds sometimes, they loved each other.

"I can tell that Adam told you about….."

"Yeah…he did…" Drew cut her off. "Adam is a good guy who doesn't deserve half the shit that is handed to him…by others…including myself. But he takes it…because he is that kind of guy. He always looks at the silver lining. Always thinks he has a better chance next time."

" I know that. He is a good guy….I like him." Katie stated.

"No….you like the attention because you don't know what you want. I used to see you around…flirting with Fiona and Adam…back to back…" She hung her head down.

"A girl like you will definitely hurt him…and I am not about to let that happen…."

"Drew haven't you ever hurt someone unintentionally….and you wanted to make up for it…I will admit…I did like the attention from both of it…and I got caught up in the most gorgeous girl of Degrassi finding favor in me…now all I want is a guy who can be there for me….."

"…Katie….I can't help you." Drew walked away. Though the girl was being honest, those words made him think about Bianca…how he let her down again….this time he feared he couldn't get her back.

….

"Don't give me that psychology crap Alli." Jenna said furiously.

"…."

"How would you feel if Dave hurt you like this." Jenna stated drying her eyes. She didn't know how many times she cried today.

"All I am trying to say…people make mistakes all the time…."

"Yeah….apparently….how could he look in my eyes…and lie to me…..How could he make love to me like that."

"…"

"Just to think…did he touch Marisol like that…..was he even thinking of Sammi when he did it."

"Jenna that is what you are going to hold onto…Sammi. You two have to be parents to him."

"We aren't married Alli." Jenna folded her arms.

"No you are not…but you two love each other because if you didn't you wouldn't be crying…and he wouldn't be apologizing." Jenna knew she right.

"You know how couples who have been married forever stay together….they never let go of each other…as long as one person holds on….then there is always a chance." Alli hugged her.

…..

Eli continued to stare at Clare in class. He tried to stop…but he couldn't…. thinking about her…her lips…how much he wanted her back.

It didn't help that Ms. Dawes made them become partners again. Eli found himself loving everything she did…from the way she held her mouth when she was dictating…till the way she wrote.

Clare couldn't help but scream…at the way he was looking at her…at least she would have if she was not in a classroom. Trying to ignore him, he would always do things to grab her attention. Taking her pencil from her hand….always interrupting her…she was getting annoyed.

He was getting frustrated himself. How much he wanted to shake some sense into her and tell her to come back to him. She didn't trust herself nor did she trust him….at the time he didn't trust himself. He didn't trust himself around her…because he knew what he would do to her if he got close enough.

Clare saw him eyes…he wanted her…and she wanted him too. She kept breathing and thanked God when the bell rang. She was about to give in to him. Walking on the roof, she didn't hear him behind her.

Every time they came in contact with each other…their world stop…like now.

"I can't stay mad at you for long." Eli said...once again putting himself out there.

"I can't stop thinking about you for too long either…" she finally admitted to herself as he approached her again.

"…."

"I've been doing this for to long…running away from my feelings…trying to push you away when that is not what I want. I want to be with you…I'm just scared…so scared. I don't want to end up like Mom…or Darcy…..but it seems like I am." He tilted her chin.

"Clare I do want you…but only when you want me to have you…" He stated.

"What do you mean….."

"I don't want to play cat and mouse….it hurts to much." He held her waist licking his lips touching her lips.

"Eli…please" she asked… he bent down kissing her….passionately…hard….rough…they didn't stop because they were catch up for every moment they missed. She moaned as he shoved his tongue in her mouth.

"I missed you so much." She stated as she bit her bottom lip….

"I missed you too….." his hand moved under her shirt rubbing the small of her back….kissing her.

"You want to go somewhere?" He asked as she nodded.

…

Jake looked at Clare from afar as she left with Eli. She was not going to get away with this….she and her mother tore his family apart. Her mother thought that her words would stop the pain she caused. It never would. He didn't need Imogen for this. He could do it better himself. He couldn't wait.


	34. This Time

This Time

John Legend

…..

Clare didn't know how she got here quick…she didn't remember anything between the time they were on the roof until the time they were in his bed. All she could recall were the feel of his lips on hers….the way their hands rediscovered each other's bodies.

Tongues nipping…lapping…tugging…at each other…making the other moan wanting for more…yearning for more. The one thing that they could give to each other no one else could…that was how rare their love was….only they could set each other free from their misery and lack of…..

When they made it to his bedroom, Eli made it his priority to show her again…how she made him feel. Pushing her gently against the door. He didn't let her lips go…he was familiarizing them to his memory once again. Imogen kissed nothing like this. Her kisses were to fast…. Clare was gentle….soft.

"I miss you…..so much." He moaned.

"I miss you too." She said as he broke the kiss…stroking her cheek with his hands. Backing away from her, to see her blush…he smiled. Placing an around her waist to keep her balance. By the way she was breathing….her knees were weak.

He liked it….and he wanted to do it again and again.

Jake was nothing like Eli….she knew that from the first moment she met him. Eli was nothing like any man she ever met…she knew this when she first met him. The mysterious stranger who reminded her of how pretty her eyes were. Jake's kisses were possessive…nothing like's Eli's touch.

The touch that always made her melt…his eyes made her melt…..just him being beside her made her melt.

"Eli why do…you….do this to me?" She asked their eyes connecting.

"Because you do this to me too." He shook.

"You ok?" She asked running her hands along his side.

"Yeah….Clare…." He rested his head in the crook of her neck… "You are so beautiful…I'm not worthy of you. I've been thinking how…. how much we both endured….and got lost from one another. I never thought I would be back here." He looked at her. He could never get used to this.

Biting her lip, he took her hand as they sat on his bed….his room now clean.

"I just keep thinking about how long it took us to clean this room."

"…yeah….but it's a new beginning for you." She cupped his cheek.

"I get so weak for you Clare…do you know that." She didn't know what to say as he reclaimed her lips. Tugging her bottom lip, he pushed his tongue in her mouth as she gently eased herself in his lap…taking them both by surprise…but she was with Eli. He always took her out of her element.

"I get weak for you too." She cried.

"Don't cry…" He comforted her in his arms.

"Just that….we've been separated and to be with you feels like home again…" She closed her eyes enjoying him rubbing her back.

"I don't want that separation anymore…I want to be close to you…..but I'm scared…." Eli admitted.

"Of what?" She kissed his forehead running her fingers in his head as she lay on top of him in his bed.

"I'm scare…that you will leave me again…..what if there is a next time."

"It won't be…" She slowly leaned in as he tightened his grip on her….making her smile. Gently pushing her away from him, he laid her down…green met blue….

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable." She shook her head. He moved his hand under her shirt…seeing as she held her breath when he tickled her…raising her shirt up…kissing her flat stomach….licking her belly button.

"Eli…." She moaned feeling his wet muscle…and teeth leave marks behind.

"I love you….." He said lifting her shirt over her head…as he did. Clare wasted no time feeling his chest as his muscles tightened. Placing her hand over his heart, he kissed her again…hoping she felt his heart beat…and Clare did…it matched hers.

Taking off her bra, he looked at her chest…he couldn't ask for a more gorgeous body. Neither could she.

"You make me feel embarrassed when you look at me like that…" She said shyly biting her lip.

"Why I've seen them before?" He squeezed them…smiling down at her…reminded of her innocence.

"I guess I still get insecure at times…" She said as he squeezed them again earning a moan.

"Don't feel like that…because I see you…everything….I see for who you are." He kissed her fingers as he dried her eyes.

"Only you can do this to me." She said with lust as she reclaimed his lips as he began playing with her nipples…..pinching.

"ooooooo…" Clare's closed her eyes as he pinched harder. Licking them…leaving a trail up to her neck…biting her neck as he did before…and many times in his dreams.

"I…want…to…show you too." She said moving him to lay on his back. She kissed his neck…smiling as he moaned for her.

Taking control again….he laid her back down…kissing her shoulders….arms…restating his love again…he unzipped her pants…taking off her panties real slow teasing her.

"Eli…." She bit her lip…screaming as his fingers glided so easily inside of her. Eli rejoiced mentally the wetter she got for him and the louder her screams became.

Clare kept clinging onto the bed sheets as he continued moving his fingers faster and faster…soon having three inside of her.

"Clare….." He sucked her neck…driving her insane….as she climaxed on his fingers. Licking his fingers dry…he ran his other hand in her hair…not caring how she was…or how sweaty she became.

"you taste so good….." He said seductively kissing down to her body…opening her legs…looking at flower. The most beautiful flower he had ever seen. There was time, he would never thought he'd be over Julia….but he was…and it felt right…in his own time.

He kissed her thighs…..licking them gently….blowing on her flower…loving the way she moaned as he teased her.

Holding her waist down on the bed, he licked her slit…greedily…every once in a while nibbling her pearl.

Clare couldn't hold her screams anymore…the way his tongue moved inside of her at every direction….turned her on even more. Looking down at him…his tongue steadily stroked her…as her head tilted back…seeing stars.

Eli smirked seeing how she looked at him…tasting her on his tongue…was his newest hobby. Sucking her swollen pearl…inserting his fingers..steadily…she climaxed again.

Eli kissed her…as she came down from her high.

"Clare I can't let you go….not after this….."

"I can't either…" She smiled.

"So we are trying again…." Eli asked.

"….yeah…." She smiled. "…Eclare."

"I like the sound of that." He kissed her.


	35. Some Unholy War part 2

Some Unholy War

Amy Wimenhouse

Part 2

…..

"Owen….you have got to help me…." Drew asked his friend as they left practice.

"With…" the muscular boy asked.

"….Getting Bianca back." Owen's expression changed…not that he didn't want to help….but what was the point. He knew Drew and Bianca both like the back of his hand. Drew was going to do the same thing over and over again….and Bianca would stay crying over the same situation.

"You don't seem like you want to." Drew observed.

"Not that I don't…..but I have a feeling history will repeat itself…as a matter of fact I know it will."

"It won't…..I don't mean to hurt Binx…."

"I know you don't…but she feels as if she isn't good enough for you. Can you blame her?" Owen walked off meeting Anya.

….. ….

"Well…well…well." Sav smiled seeing a familiar face. "Peter Stone…." Sav beamed as they did their handshake.

"What are you doing here?" Sav asked seeing him with a video camera and Fiona behind him.

"I am spending my weekend here….finishing a video project…..don't worry Simpson said it was alright." Peter stated.

"A video…for….." Sav asked.

"For this film theory class….we have to depict a concept…" Peter stated turning the camera off.

"And what would that be…" Sav asked.

"…..love…..o joy." He said sarcastically.

"I take it you are not over Darcy….." Sav asked as Peter chose not to answer.

"ummmm guys….I'll see you later" Fiona walked off seeing how they dove into conversation.

"Thanks once again." Peter stated. "I thought what better idea is there….get the opinions of high school students." The blonde laughed.

"Because you are so grown…." Sav asked taking him to the office.

"Simpson tells me that the prom is coming up…so is Farrah returning." Peter joked. "…just playing you and Anya must be doing really well. I interviewed her and she was on cloud nine."

"WE are unfortunately not together…" he shrugged.

"…I hear a big story coming."

….

"You ok?" Anya asked Owen as he walked her home.

"….yeah. Did you like seeing me in practice today?" he asked smiling holding her hand. He loved seeing her blush.

"….yeah…I did." She smiled.

"So what color corsage am I getting?" Owen bit his lip not knowing how to ask the question. It was silly. He wasn't scared of many things…but out of all those things...he was scared of losing Anya and the prom.

"I actually don't know…..we are going shopping tonight." She said.

"Bianca too?" he asked.

"yeah…..talk about an unlikely friendship. She's really cool and we have all grown extremely close."

"…..so close that maybe….just maybe you can ask her about Drew….."

"ummmmm….." Fiona remembered their private conversation earlier.

"Honestly you don't have to….i think it's pointless myself." He laughed. "I just want her to be happy."

"….don't worry…she will be…." Anya smiled.

…..

"Hey Fiona….." Drew caught up with her before she entered the taxi.

"…yeah…." She played with her hair nervously. She knew what he was going to ask. She didn't want to be the go between…but then again…she did want Bianca happy. Maybe Drew could do it for her this time around. He wasn't a bad guy.

"I know you and Binx have gotten closer overtime." He started. Emphasis on "gotten closer," Fiona was falling for the girl…not that it mattered.

"yeah…" she said.

"Could you talk to her for me…..please…tell her I'm sorry…"

"Drew…..you really hurt her."

"I know….I want to make it up to her…." Drew pleaded.

"…ok…." She stated…even if it hurt her because she knew Bianca would take him back.

…

"Holly J…..you must have been desperate." Peter ate his sundae.

"…extremely." Danny surprised them both as he sat down.

"Long time no see….." Sav said.

"Yep….so you and Holly J…" he looked digusted.

"She's changed….." Sav explained.

"Not that much for you not to want her back." Peter said. "How did Anya take it?"

"Not well I see….." Danny saw his phone showing them her relationship status…..In A Relationship.

"I mean…at least with you." Peter said.

"Nice of you guys to twist the dagger…..why do I miss you guys" Sav said.

"Hey it's not like we haven't lost the one we have loved the most." Peter stated bitterly.

"man not this again….." Danny stated.

"She just dropped me…..just literally dropped me…..doesn't she know that I care….." Peter ranted.

"We are really sad…." Sav laughed as Alli and Dave walked in.

"Guess we have to find another place to eat….." Alli teased Sav. "Hey Danny….Peter." Alli walked off to make her order.

"So you finally got her." Danny asked Dave smiling.

"Yeah…." He smiled.

"Would you mind if I did a quick interview with you?" Peter asked turning his camera on.

"I don't have a problem with it." Dave stated.

…..

"So what color corsage are you getting Bianca?" Anya asked Fiona as Holly J and Bianca were looking at the jewelry together.

"What do you mean?" Fiona jumped.

"Come on….it's obvious that you are crushing on her…" Anya said as they looked through racks.

"No…its not…" Fiona hit her head…mad that she admitted out loud.

"I knew it." Anya said keeping her voice down.

"Doesn't matter…"

"Why?" Anya held up a dress to herself.

"Because…I'm going to convince her to go back to Drew….." Fiona stated.

"That's a dumb idea…..really dumb…." Anya laughed.

"Owen's rudeness is rubbing off on you." Fiona said frankly.

"no…it's the truth. Why would you tell her to go back to the guy who is going to hurt her again? She's already had one guy treat her wrong." Anya told.

"She's straight…" Fiona stated.

"If you say so…." Anya said.

….

"So are you going to stop looking at Fiona every five seconds…." ?Holly J smirked noticing.

"I wasn't looking…."

"Yes you were…." Holly J searched for the perfect pearls…while Bianca was looking for some elegant hoops.

"once again…I wasn't…." She snapped.

"Look I know we got off to a rough start but…I don't hate you. You're actually human." They both smiled.

"I have to admit…you are not as snobby as I thought…" Bianca grinned.

"So no more stalling…I know that look…."

"I don't know…it just doesn't make sense…..i mean there's Drew and all of a sudden here comes this girl…who really makes me think and surprisingly isn't condescending as I perceived before….its just admiration."

"Sometimes admiration can turn into something more…" The red head stated.

…..

Imogen desperately didn't want Eli to leave her. She was running out of options…and she was losing her sanity in the process.

Eli didn't know who was at his door. Ignoring his first instinct to ignore the doorbell, opened the door…. and frowned. He was hoping it was Clare coming back….for more.

He kept thinking about her. They were going to try again. This time he was going to show her his less urgent side.

"yeah….." he spoke…even seeing tears stream down her face….he didn't care about her. He knew it was beyond evil…but he didn't.

"I know you don't want anything to deal with me….but you need to know this."

"I know…you're sorry…you have apologized a million times…" he said nonchalantly.

"I don't want you to hate me anymore…see what you made me do." She yelled showing him her bloody wrists.

"Don't you see…I bleed for you….I need you." She eerily said…her eyes in a trance.

"Imogen….no." He caught her as she fainted in his arms.

….

"O my gosh…looking good." Anya teased as they came out the dressing rooms.

"Holly J…come with me….you have to help me….find…..a….matching bracelet…." Anya grabbed Holly J's arm. Fiona continued to look at herself nervous to strike up a conversation with Bianca. She knew that's why Anya left them together.

"So….are you excited….." Bianca asked fixing the haulter dress.

"Yeah…last year I was sick so I couldn't go….." Fiona said.

"Well that's a good thing…..all of us can go together….." Bianca said.

"yeah…." She said blandly mad that she couldn't say how she felt. "…but what about Drew…didn't you want to go with him….."

"At the time I did…now I don't." She stated playing with her curls.

"I think you should….." She turned her head pretending to find something in her purse, because she didn't want her Binx to see her face.

"don't give me the cliché'….because he's sorry…..so what?" Bianca walked over to her. "What did you lose…."

"Nothing important….." Fiona looked into her eyes as Bianca tucked a piece of hair behind her ear without thinking.

"ummm….let's get changed." Fiona rushed back in the dressing room.

"They are just cute." Anya and holly J looked at them.


	36. The Blower's Daughter

The Blower's Daughter

Damien Rice

….

Adam kept hitting the ignore button on his phone…and kept deleting her texts. How did Katie get his number?

"Adam, how mad are you going to stay at Katie?" Drew asked.

"As long as I want to be!" Adam snapped. "How did she get my number?"

"I might have texted it to her….." he shrugged.

"Why would you that?" Adam yelled.

"Because maybe if you would stop being so scared…you would actually take advantage of this." Drew stated.

"I'm not like you Drew….I don't take advantage of people when they are weak." He yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's talk about Riley….not only that…I don't hurt others because of my selfishness…Alli and…Bianca…..me."

…

Eli paced back and forth in his room…thinking of her bloody wrists…but how would he tell his parents….Clare! Clare! He wasn't going to lose her again. What was he going to do?

….

"Clare stop trying to talk sense into me….." Jenna said handing the baby to Clare. Clare was in such a good mood after she left Eli. It was all going to be ok….everything was going to work out after all….until she opened Jenna's apartment door. She saw the blonde raging frantic. How could she have forgotten?

"You have so much at stake here…." Clare tried to reason.

"Well as of this moment….K.C. is a pigheaded bastard." Jenna exclaimed as Ms. Guthrie walked into the room.

"Jenna…language….." Ms. Guthrie said.

"I'm mad at you too. You knew what he was doing…he's your son…and then you smile in my face…and take care of our son. Do you have any respect for me?" Jenna blew up.

"Jenna….calm down." Clare tried to reason with her.

"No she deserves to hear this. I thought you loved me as your own daughter…no secrets." Jenna cried taking the baby from Clare placing him in the crib.

"I was trying to stay out of it….this is up to you two….." Ms. Guthrie said.

"Yeah…but we are kids….we still need guidance at times…even though we have a child…I hate to admit it….but we do…" She ran into her room as Clare followed.

…..

Dave smiled walking in the house. His father was in the kitchen.

"Hey son….."

"Hey" Dave smiled walking to his room.

"Can I talk to you about something….important?" His dad sat at the table.

"Sure." Dave sat down not knowing what he was going to tell him.

"This afternoon…I found two condom wrappers in your bathroom trashcan."

"o…."he didn't have words to say.

"I guess I can go out on a limb and say you and Alli are sexually active." Dave only nodded.

"Are you angry….?"

"No…but I just want you to be careful….."

"We are…." Dave smiled reassuring his dad.

"good…."

….

"I have always had your back…." Drew said strongly.

"No you haven't…you only think of yourself….did you even stop to think how I would feel when you went with Bianca. Do you know how my life is living hell everyday….because of who I am."

"There you go again….whining…..I'm sorry that you were born in the wrong body…I can't begin to understand what it's like….but you look at everything from that viewpoint…. "because I'm transgendered"…that's an excuse!

"…and there you go again being insensitive towards me…." Adam declared.

"I'm not insensitive…it's just that I'm sick and tired of you always getting over privileged for it."

"Do you call being thrown into lockers over privileged." Adam yelled.

"No….but if a girl doesn't like you…it's because "you are transgendered"…could you just think that she is not into you." Drew said.

"So that is how you really feel…" Adam huffed.

"You're my baby brother…I love you….all I am trying to say is I know there are ignorant people in life who can't grasp concepts…..but you have to give others a chance to understand. At school you put on this front….and that's what you are supposed to do…but you are scared….and there is nothing wrong with that. I just don't want you to miss opportunities because of it.

"Thanks…I needed to hear that…." Adam stated.

"Me too….." He said "I am sorry about Bianca…..and for what it's worth she is too."

"I can't believe you want her back…" Adam shook his head.

"It wasn't her fault. She tried to protect me…I had to be the hero…" Drew said.

"Well…do you feel like one?"

"…no…."

…

"You conniving…..manipulative…" K.C. faced Marisol as they were on break.

"Call me what ever you want, but I am not the only guilty one….." Marisol rolled her eyes.

"I could lose everything because of you…." K.C. stated.

"…you should have thought about that before hand…..didn't you know I was falling for you?" She cried.

"So…this is what this about….not for the hell of it….because you wanted me…and when you couldn't have me…no one could." K.C. said.

"The sad part is….Marisol…I don't miss you. As a matter of fact…I don't even think about you. The day I let you in….was the worst mistake of my life." She gasped….her stomach in knots.

"You really thought I would come running to you….you are beautiful…but not beautiful enough to make me leave my family."

"K.C….just listen to me….." She pleaded.

"No you listen to me…..don't ever….ever….try to mess with my life again." He walked back out on the floor to finish his shift.

…

Imogen laid in bed….Eli watching over her. He cleaned her wounds. Did she do that to just get his attention or was it a cry for help. Either way she needed help…but what would she do if he did try to help her. He knew if he helped her…she would think he wanted her back. Despite her nature, he wanted her healthy.

How could she do it to herself….how could she will her body to it? She didn't mean to kill herself because she slit herself horizontally…rather than vertically. He had to tell his parents.

….

"It will be alright." Clare patted Jenna's head as she rested it on her lap.

"Clare thanks….for comforting me….considering who the guy is." Jenna stated.

"Hey…it's old news….besides I moved on…to better things." She said before she knew it.

"Please tell me it's not Jake again…." Jenna dried her tears.

"O my gosh…o my gosh…Clare….its Eli isn't it."

"We are just taking it slow….but yeah….it feels good…being at ease for once…trusting again." She said.

"I got to admit…I didn't like his methods…but I can say that people change…and he is." Jenna said.

….

"Fi could you please stop trying to make me go back to Drew." Fiona said as they walked into her condo.

"I know…." Anya smiled behind Bianca's back. "If she doesn't want to….she doesn't have to…" Holly J folded her hands in the shape of a heart.

"You guys are pointless…" Fiona put her bags down. Good thing Bianca didn't see that display.

"I am so excited….." Bianca squealed.

"Just so you can show out…." Anya teased sticking out her tongue.

"So what if I'm a dancer" She twirled.

"How about some drinks…." Fiona went to the refrigerator because she didn't want Fiona to see her blush uncontrollably. When she left, Holly J shaped her fingers into a heart….bursting into laughter.

"Shut up….." Bianca said biting her lip. It wouldn't happen anyway. Fiona was way too good for her. If Drew's family couldn't accept her…she knew Fiona's wasn't going to. This made her cry.

"I should go…." Bianca cried.

"Wait…no…..don't go…." Anya said. "We were just…were teasing."

"Please stop…because it makes me realize what I can't have." She eyed Fiona.

…..

Drew was right. It was time for Adam to talk to Katie. This could be different. Third time's the charm. Everyone was scared to get hurt….he wanted Katie to feel his pain…but now all he wanted was to feel her lips again.

Listening to her ringtone…he was about to hang up…then she answered.

"Hey Adam…I'm so glad you called me back."

"Me too." He smiled.

…

"O my gosh….Danny…Sav…" Darcy began as she hugged them walking into The Dot. "hey…."

"Hey!" their eyes bucked. Good thing Peter was in the bathroom.

"You two should look like you've just seen a ghost." She smiled feeling uncomfortable.

"Technically…you are….I mean coming back from Africa and all." Dave stammered out.

"Yeah…I'm back in the flesh….." She smiled.

"We can see that…." Sav said.

"O I get it…I ruined a conversation." She stated.

"No…that's not it." They looked behind her as she turned around…..PETER!

"I should go…." She tried to go out the door.

"No….you are not leaving…the least thing you owe me is an explanation…" He stated firmly holding her wrist.

"I can't….not now….seeing you…I can't…" She cried.

"So you are going to leave me again. Can I at least have closure…." Peter pleaded.

"Tomorrow….." She stated.


	37. Creep

Creep

Radiohead

….

"Eli that girl is mental…" Adam said.

"I know…but it is partly my fault….." Eli rubbed his hand through his hair.

"And that's why she did it…to make you feel guilty." Adam rolled his eyes.

"I know that…"

"No Eli…you are not getting the clear picture. IF she can do this to herself…think about what else she do?"

"O my gosh…this is NOT "Fatal Attraction"….." Eli said dramatically.

"First of all…no it's not….secondly….we are going to get her some help….." Eli stated.

"Yeah tell me that when she boils a rabbit in a pot." Adam huffed.

"This is serious…..and I don't know how to tell Clare….but I got to." He sent her a quick text.

"Well where is Imogen now…"

"In my room…sleep…my parents won't be back till tomorrow." Eli stated.

"Your hands are definitely tied." Adam said frustrated for his friend.

….

Bianca sat in The Dot drinking her coffee. Sadly, it didn't take her mind off of the curly haired princess she found her heart longing for. She knew she scared the girl when she left without saying a word. It also didn't help when she kept texting to see if she was ok. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she find the right words? She was known to be outspoken then when it came to this girl….she was speechless.

She didn't see Drew staring at her…waiting to approach her. Drying her eyes, she heard someone move the seat from the table.

"Is this seat taken…."

"Only if sit there." She stated blandly.

"…I see the tears and I don't like it…." Drew said.

"…." Bianca sipped her drink.

"I know I haven't given you a reason to smile lately…..but I want to try again." He stated as Fiona walked in seeing the two…Drew caught the look she gave them. She looked heartbroken as she stormed out the place.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I don't know…." She lied feeling the same pain.

…

"You actually came…." Darcy sat down next to him in the park.

"…as much as I didn't want to….I did…I had to….." He looked at her.

"….I couldn't tell you because seeing your face look like that….I almost cried….." She said.

"That's what you should have done….putting me through that. I got emancipated for you…you abandoned me….you forgot about me…." He stood up angrily.

"I didn't mean to…"

"But you did…do you know how worried I was about you….the things that could have happened to you…."

"You didn't take time to grieve…you went to Mia….how do you think I felt….."

"Of course I got in another relationship….because I was lonely…..you see she's not here….I wanted you!"

"I love you Darcy…..even now as my heart is breaking I want you. I have tried everything to make you go away…but it doesn't work."

"I only stayed away from you because I knew we would end up here anyway…..long distance relationships never work…"

"Thanks for being so cynical….."

"It's true….I thought by now….you would be over me." She exclaimed.

"Are you over me?" he asked angrily.

"…..no…" she said.

"You just contradicted your point." He walked away.

…..

"Thanks for coming with me….." Adam said to Katie as they walked to the comic book store. He knew it was odd taking her there, but he wanted to see if her feelings were truly legitimate. He went out of his comfort zone to learn to enjoy soccer…now it was her turn to enjoy his graphic novels.

"So this is what you like to do?" Katie smiled eyeing the different mangas and poster boards of comic book characters.

"….yep." He smiled finding himself nervous. What if she thought he was nerd…. But he soon saw her searching through books….smiling.

"You know…this brings back memories….." She said.

"of…."

"Watching anime…Outlaw Star…Sailor Moon….among others…but those were my favorites." He stared at her.

"You must think I'm the biggest nerd…." She blushed.

"No I think you are the coolest…who else can I take here without them automatically wanting to laugh at me…."

"Adam…I have no reason to laugh at you…if anything…I would laugh…..with you" She blushed holding his hand softly.

….

"You waited on me to wake up…." Imogen smiled sitting up from the bed.

"…..Yeah….." he stated trying to calm himself down.

"I don't know why I did it…I knew it was wrong…but I couldn't stop myself….." She said looking at the bandages.

"I know the feeling….doing things without reason….." He said.

"See I knew you would…..that's why I came to you…." She cried. "….Because only you know me truly." She said.

"You can't do this again…" He said.

"It's easier said than done…." She cried as he pat her back.

….

Of course Bianca would lie. Drew was extremely handsome…she predicted it herself. If she didn't want to talk to her…then she should have said it rather lying. It hurt like hell seeing them together like that. A knock on the door broke her from her reverie.

"What….." Fiona opened the door finding Bianca standing there.

"You just ran off." Bianca said.

"Seeing how you blew me off for Drew…."Fiona stated.

"I didn't blow you off for him….I went there to clear my head…he showed up…..wanting to talk.

"Well…..did you?" Fiona asked knowing the answer.

"Actually….when you left I came after you because I didn't like that look on your face." Bianca wiped her tears.

"I….it just hurts….when people lie to me." She said. "Moving around I never had any place stable and for once in a while…my feet and grounded and I'm scared I could lose it."

"You are stronger than you thing Fi….after Bobby….how did you manage to not let him harden your heart. I wish I were like you…and Anya...you guys are so optimistic" She recovered.

"It's easy…just surround yourself with people who want to be there." Fiona walked up to Bianca as their hearts beat fast.

"…o….."'Bianca could only say as Fiona touched her face.

"Bianca I wish I could be like you too….you never budge…always protective….and I'm seeing this side of you I never thought existed."

"Yeah…who would think….me of all girls would be friends with you." Bianca wanted to kiss her.

"Yeah…..Drew sees it too." Fiona said sadly.

"…Drew doesn't….mean...anything…." Bianca leaned in kissing her softly. As Bianca broke away, she saw Fiona had her eyes closed. Smiling she leaned in once one testing their lips together. She bit Fiona's bottom lip when she felt her hands cup her face. Bianca had never felt so at ease in her life….then memories came of Drew…the abuse…Anson. If anything Fiona was kissing her to show her she had a friend….not anything more.

"I didn't….." Fiona began as Bianca cut her off.

"O my gosh…you are saint." Bianca stated. "You were being a good friend to me…..I'm sorry…I got to go."

"no…I wasn't…I did it because I wanted to….."

"yeah right…of course you wouldn't be into me….I don't fit in your world. I never will." Bianca cried running.

…

"Clare…don't be like me…" Darcy said crying on her bed.

"Why….."

"Because I have a habit of pushing away the man who I want the most….." Darcy thought about Peter's face earlier. She broke him…she broke herself.

"It must be a family trait." Clare bit her lip thinking about Eli. She was more in love with him now than then….when she felt him touch her…hold her…her life was perfect.

"yeah….I tried to make things better by telling him…." Darcy began.

"…but it made matters worse….." Clare predicted.

"Yeah…..I just want him happy."

"Then you must show him…"Clare stated.

…

K.C. watched as Jenna and Sammi slept in the bed. As of now, he was forced to sleep on the couch. He never thought his actions would hurt him like this in the long run. What was he to do? He had to make this right somehow.

Marisol was relentless. She didn't take "no" for an answer….he wouldn't succumb to her again….he promised himself. He would regain his family back.

…

Eli tried to get in contact with Imogen's mom….but it was no use. He knew this though. This was why Imogen always went to extreme measures to get attention…because she lacked it at home. He felt sorry for her…honestly. What would Julia tell him at a moment like this….never give up on her….he heard her now….

But he wasn't going to give up on her…..he was going to help her.


	38. Creep part 2

Creep

Radiohead

Part 2

….

Should Eli have left Imogen by herself? He made sure he hid all the sharp objects. She went back to sleep after he fed her. He should be concerned for her…he was…but he was more concerned for Clare.

He was trying to redeem himself…but this time he was going to let everything fall in place…because she deserved it…they both deserved stability. He knocked on the door awaiting to see her beautiful smile and pink lips.

"Hey…." She smiled.

"…hey…." He said.

"Is something the matter?" She asked staring up at him closing her door.

"Not anymore…." He smiled leaning down as she obliged his lips.

"Like the new lip gloss?" She wiped his mouth.

"Clare…" He kissed her again as her tongue teased him. "You want to go somewhere…and talk...right now Darcy is having an male cleansing session.

"I definitely don't want to be around that…" Eli asked laughing grabbing her hand.

…

"Guys….Fiona likes Bianca…." Drew said to K.C. and Dave as they shot baskets on the school court.

"…..how lucky are you?" K.C. grinned.

"Not the right time." Drew smiled. "Seriously…."

"I don't know what to say?" Dave said.

"Are you for sure?" K.C. asked.

"I saw how she saw Bianca today….." Drew stated.

"Why would Fiona like Bianca even if it is true…no offense….I would see her more so with a model chick…" K.C. shot.

"You have nothing to say about this?" Drew asked Dave.

"…No…..I mean…is she "bi"…" Dave asked.

"…yeah…." He admitted.

"This is definitely a competition…you both have what the other doesn't…" Dave stated."

"That's not the point…..how much do you want her?" K.C. asked.

"More that ever…"

"Then you go after it…no matter what…." K.C. stated.

…..

"I kissed Fiona….we kissed…." Bianca said as Anya opened her door.

"Awesome…" Anya said elated.

"….." Bianca folded her arms.

"….not so awesome…" Anya stated letting her in.

"No it's not…how's your dad?"

"He's good. He went grocery shopping." Anya smiled.

"I just messed up a good friendship." Bianca sat on her couch placing her hands on her face.

"Did she push you away….."Bianca shook her head.

"Then she wanted it…."

"No you don't get it….she did it because she wanted me to know that someone there. That kiss was just her being a good friend."

"Well friendship can lead to other things…." Anya said.

"I can't face her…can you tell her…..that I'm…?"

"No….I can't." Anya smiled cutting her off. "You have to do this by yourself…"she smiled.

….

Who did Clare think she was? She didn't have the right to walk around as if nothing was wrong…as if she didn't deserve to be manipulated and mistreated…..The Edwards were going to pay…he was going to make sure of it.

He only pretended to listen to his father's words. His father was a kind man…to kind for his own good. Jake had made it his job to protect his father and keep his family together…at least what was left of it.

Eli and Clare didn't even see him. As they say always watch your surroundings…because you never know who is watching you.

…..

Imogen woke up….where was he? He left her….probably to go get her something to eat. He was so sweet. He always put her before himself. He finally saw her as herself…and loved her. She wasn't dreaming. He cared for her so good….

How would she let him know how grateful he was?

…..

Clare watched Eli contently as he laid on her shoulder. They were in the park, sitting under a tree as the breeze blew. Clare kissed his forehead…nothing was needed to be said. After all that they put each other through it was if…they should only be apologizing to one another…but they didn't have the right words….so they just settled for showing one another…..

They both knew why the other acted the way they did. There was no need to bring it back up again…or to rub it in each other's faces.

"I love you Clare…" he said as she rubbed his cheeks.

"I love you too." She kissed him. "…but something has been on your mind…why won't you tell me…."

"…because I don't want you to think it's something that can't be handled." He said softly.

"….please tell me…" she said.

"It's Imogen….."

"Is she stalking you?" Clare sat up looking worried.

"No…" he rubbed her back. "She…she…..she….cut herself…"

"O my God…Eli…" Clare paused.

…

Julia grew angrier by the second when Eli did not come back. It did not take this long….perhaps there was a long wait….that happens all the time….what if he stopped by the drug store to pick her up some chocolates to make this a romantic dinner…YES!

….

"So are you enjoying our first date…" Katie asked as he bought her an ice cream cone.

"…yeah….I am…." Adam smiled.

"Good…..because next time….I pick the date…" she kissed him on the cheek as they sat down in the parlor.

"Can I ask you something?" Katie bit her lip.

"Sure…."

"Did you always know you were in the…..wrong body…"

"…yeah…."he shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable…"

"No…I'm glad I can talk to you about this. I have to admit that I was scared you wouldn't accept me."

"No…I like you. I never cared so much about what people thought." She smiled.

"I see….so how's you and Marisol….."

"Please don't bring her up…I love her like a sister…but she needs to stop embarrassing herself…with K.C…"

"She'll get the picture soon." He smiled.

"No…she still texts him and send him tweets….I feel so bad for Jenna. Is she ok?" Katie asked.

"…"

"I mean….what I mean is…."

"I know what you mean….she's hanging in there."

…..

"Sav…come down stairs…." Mr. Bhandari yelled as his wife and daughter were at the table laughing.

"What's up…."

"…..son…me and your mother have noticed that you have kept your grades up…."

"yeah." He said. The main reason he studied was to keep his mind off of Anya.

"We wanted to show you how proud we are of you….as of lately I feel as if we are a real family." Mrs. Bhandari held Alli's hand.

"Alli was just telling us an idea and we like it…"

"Please not another family portrait….." Sav with frustration.

"no….actually we wanted to know if you would like the idea of a graduation party. Prom is just around the corner….what better way to end your high school career.

"Are you sure?" Sav asked. "I would love that.

"WE want to see you smile….we're sorry about Anya….it is practically our fault as well but there are other girls out there. Who knows…maybe there is someone you have overlooked or forgotten….."

"yeah…you're right….." Sav stated.

….

Imogen couldn't wait anymore. She had to go looking for him. He could be hurt. She wasn't going to lose him again.

…..

"You chose Owen over me…." Caleb asked as he saw them walking down the street. This outburst took her by surprise. He came out of nowhere. All she wanted to do was just enjoy some time with Owen…not to be harassed.

"As you can see I did….." Anya said with attitude as Owen smiled deciding to let her speak up for herself.

"Well sucks to be you…." Caleb rolled his eyes. "Owen don't be too happy…she'll see what she's missing."

"Caleb…you got one minute to walk away." Anya held him back.

"He's just trying to make you mad…" She said gently.

"No one can make her scream like I can…." The comment made her turn red as she cried.

"Don't ever disrespect her like that again." Anya continued to hold him.

"No disrespect….i'm just saying…."

"You want to know the real truth about that night…..I DON'T REMEMBER…." She emphasized. "I was so drunk….I can't recall anything. I didn't even know your name...so you can stop patting yourself on the back…and thinking that you have some hold on me." She yelled as she almost hit him. This time Owen held her back.

Caleb's face said it all. His esteem was just lowered. All he could do was just walk away.

"You've been hanging around me for far too long." Owen smiled kissing her cheek.

"I hope that's a good thing." She smiled as they continued their walk.

….

"Go away…." Fiona yelled at the door.

"That isn't a way to greet your mother." Mrs. Coyne walked inside.

"Mom….." Fiona cried running into her mother's arms.

"Baby….." Her mother wiped her tears.

"Please…just make it go away….." Fiona kept repeating as she cried in her mother's arms.

…..

"Don't worry…I wont let her hurt you….." Eli combed her hair with his hands.

"I know that….but you can't control her….we've seen what she's done. Who knows how she thinks." Clare stated.

"The sad part…she basically had to raise herself…she has no one…..that was why she held so tight to me and Julia." He kissed her hand.

"But I just got you back. I can't deal with you not being here again….."

"you wont…" She leaned in to…..

"ELIIIIII!" Imogen yelled seeing the two together…..Her face bloodshot red….veins popping out of her forehead…..O Shit!


	39. ExFactor

Ex-factor

Lauryn Hill

…

Imogen's heart stopped beating….he left her for Clare….again! She was sure her face looked menacing because they both looked scared….and they should be. Eli was a fool to underestimate her wrath. Why did he do this to her?

"Imogen…." Eli walked up to her scared. He noticed she was clenching her hands her fist so tight.

"no…don't touch me….not after you were with her….."

"It's ok…it's ok…" Eli said.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She yelled. "….you look at her the same way you looked at Julia….you love her…."

"…"

"But you can't love her…not after how you made love to me…not after how you healed me." She showed her wrists as Clare gasped.

"I was helping you because I do love you….." Eli tried to clam her down.

"Stop it…." She shook her head. "You are talking to me like I'm crazy…I'm not…we belong together….cant you see.

"Imogen….we want to help you." Clare said.

"You don't talk to me…." Imogen sternly said tears falling.

….

I messed up really bad mom…" her mom handed her a drink.

"Fifi….it is never wrong to show the person you like how much you care for them."

"But I messed up a good relationship….besides the boy really likes her too." Fiona dried her eyes.

"So why does he matter…."

"Mom…..you don't get the whole story…" Fiona reiterated. "Bianca had a hard life…picture Charlize Theron in "Monster" hard…..now she is getting her life back on track. I don't want to complicate things for her…." She shrugged.

"Baby…..you still have to talk about it. She's in your circle of friends….what are you going to do….ignore her….."

"I was thinking more of…..yeah…I was going to avoid her." She stated.

"Matters of the heart are always tricky…..but never assume because you never know." Her mother smiled.

"You're right….by the way…how did you know I needed you?"

"it's a mother's telepathy…I am never too far away to see you…..Declan has been so busy with finals himself…"

"I know…we haven't talked in about a week….of course we text. I haven't brought him up to Holly J because I didn't know how she would react."

"Well she better learn…because they are going to Yale….." Her mother stated.

…

"This is all your fault…you had to get in the way…." Imogen screamed clenching her knuckles. "Do you know what you did to me….how you made my life miserable…"

"Imogen…" Eli tried to make her pay attention to him.

"no…she needs to hear this…."

"Clare…Eli is mine….he always will be mine….that angelic aura can only last so long. You dropped him as soon as it got too hard to handle."

"….."

"You know I'm right….Eli come back to me….I promise I won't play any more games with your heart if you trust me with it again…." She smiled trying to touch his face.

"….i do love you….."

"I knew it." She said with glee.

"…but that love is only as a friend." He saw her go pale as she raised her fists punching his chest.

…..

"Drew? What are you doing here?" Bianca opened her door.

"I came to check up on you…" he said as she let him in.

"I'm ok…I just need some time….." She bit her lip…all of sudden feeling uncomfortable talking about this now.

"When you saw Fiona leave….you took off running after her." He said saddened.

"That was because she caught me in a lie." She admitted as he beamed.

"So it wasn't because of anything else?" He asked.

"Like what?" She played putting her hair in a ponytail.

"You know she's gay….are you sure…she doesn't like you…I mean you two have spent a lot time together."

"…that's because she's my friend…." Bianca said defensively. "….no she doesn't have feelings for me…and if she did…sorry to break it to you…we are not together."

"Bianca not this again…..how many times am I going to have to apologize."

"I don't know…how many times is your mom going to demean me. I bet you haven't talked to her about me?"

"….."

"…yeah that's what I thought."

…..

"O my…your hands….." Eli looked alarmed as he saw her nails cutting her skin.

"This is nothing compared to how I feel right now….." Imogen stared at Clare.

"Why do you love her…."

"…..because I just do….."

"Eli….don't leave me…..don't….." She cried.

"I can't help what my heart wants." He said crying seeing his dear friend like this. All of a sudden they clenched their hearts as she pulled out a razor cutting her stomach and wrist...crying.

"If you don't want me here….then I'm gone." She yelled as Clare called an ambulance.

Eli expertly took the blade from hand holding her.

"There on their way…" Clare cried.

…

Philip sat in the living room looking at their photo album. Time moves so fast. People grow…change…or they stay the same. Looking back on his life, he wasn't proud of what he did. Breaking up one's family…an eye for eye. But Helen didn't mean to do it…but sorrow and bitterness wouldn't let his heart go….and he transferred the same rage to Jake.

If anything, he wanted his child to be better than him…to love more. A good job he taught. When did he get so focused on revenge. Camille was not coming back…as much as he wanted to. She was not. What would she tell him…probably that he was a bad dad. He let her down…he wouldn't anymore.

He walked upstairs to Jake's room, sitting on the bed he saw his son's trophies…and the last picture of Camille. Smiling and crying at the same time he pretended he could feel her face once more. Lost in his dream, he dropped the picture….picking it up from underneath his bed…he also saw his journal.

Without guilt, he opened it…because he needed to know the extent of his pain.

_That bitch Helen did this to me…to dad. Especially to Dad. He didn't deserve to live his life without mom. Why did you take her away God? Why do you hate us so much? We have done nothing but been good people….but it is time that I do what you won't do…I will make them pay…..I promise….they will be begging for mercy._

Jake needed his father now!

…..

"…." Drew said nothing.

"That's what I thought….you don't deserve me…" She said.

"…."

"I mean the more I think about you…you let me belittle myself constantly. You never encourage me." She thought of Fiona's friendship.

"That's because…."

"Because what….you have a hero complex….you think you saved me….no…I saved myself." She cried.

"Bianca I do love you…." Drew said.

"Do we…do we really…or are we just using the term loosely. What if we loved the necessity of each other…..you needed me because no one else wanted you…and I needed you because you were the only good thing I had."

"But it turned into something else." Drew pleaded.

"….." Bianca said nothing as Drew kissed her cheek.

"if you need time…I will be patient." He walked out the door.

….

"I'll walk you home Clare….you don't need to be here." Eli said as they waited for the doctor the come.

"no…if you stay…I'll stay." She rested her head on his shoulder. Despite everything, she felt safest when she was with him. Her heart felt so big right now. Seeing how he took control of the situation….only made her love him even more…if that were imaginable.

"You feel guilty…don't." He kissed her forehead.

"….ok…."

….

Bianca sat down on her couch, staring at her phone. She wanted to call Fiona. Can you believe it? After a conversation like that, she would have expected to want to run back into Drew's arms….but she didn't. She only wanted to be with Fiona.

She couldn't tell Drew what she felt. She didn't want to hurt him…but he would see it eventually. He probably already saw how they looked at one another. It was obvious.

….

Ms. Guthrie sat at the table as she saw her son sleep on the couch. This was an emotional event….she tried to stay out of it…but she was definitely in it….and she needed to be. This had to stop…..they both had to learn that they were in this for the long haul. She could see if they did not love another…but that was not the case.


	40. Mockingbird

Mockingbird

Eminem

…

Anyone who raised children, could tell you parenting was a job in its own. You had to know when to give and when to take….to reward and when to punish. The hardest part was when to let go….when to learn that your child had to venture and learn from life themselves. This was the scariest…because a parent needed to protect their child from the people in this world who they knew were up to no good.

But you couldn't protect them forever. The only thing you can do is love them and show them that they always had a place to come home to. Sometimes talking to them isn't enough….at times actions speak more…..at times it is like….do as I say and not do as I do…..

But despite the consequences of a child's actions…we learn to deal with it…and move on…in hopes it will not ever happen again. It does not matter if the child is the kindest of the kind or the meanest of the mean….

Parents love them regardless...and that is what is expected.

….

CeCe didn't know what happened when her and Bullfrog were on their way home. The only thing they could recollect was that there was occurance between Imogen, him, and Clare….at least that was what the officer called and said. She was hoping that they were all alright. The more she called…the more Eli wouldn't answer.

She thought he was getting better…but with Imogen in the picture, she didn't know. She had nothing against the girl. She just could not understand her. At first glance, she knew Imogen was misplaced in life.

How could she talk, Eli was misplaced in life too….shooting pictures…crashing cars…but she did love her son. And she always was there when he needed her. She made sure of that.

As a parent she always let things go that others might not have…but Eli was a different child. He was more worldly and had the knowledge of men three times his age. Despite the hardships….what did she do to deserve such a good son…who loved with his whole heert.

"Eli…sweetie." She ran to him half asleep hugging him.

"What happened…..Bullfrog is parking the car." She held his hand. "….where's Clare…."

"…her mom picked her up…." He said…breathing slowly.

"She didn't get hurt…did she….."

"No….I would never let anything happen to her…." He nearly yelled crying. "I didn't want this to happen….I didn't mean to hurt anyone….especially not Imogen…" he looked at her laying in the hospital room.

"I know that Elijah…but you got to tell me what happened." She said as Bullfrog joined them.

"…..she came to the door….with blood on her wrists. I didn't know what to do. I thought it was best if I took care of her….so I cleaned them…and fed her….but I left her…."

"You should have called the medic then…and us…." Bullfrog said knowing how his son tried to handle matters.

"I thought…..I could handle it…her…..me and Imogen are almost alike…."

"but you don't understand the intensity of the situation…just like you…she needs help too…finish the story….."

"….I was hanging out with Clare….Imogen had gone back to sleep…I know it was wrong…but I wanted to see Clare…and I told her what happened…before we know it, she's there claiming that I'm her only love….and then she…cut herself again." He cried remembering the pain his friend held in her voice.

"I tried calling Imogen's family…no answer…." Bullfrog stated.

"I bet…." Her mother said looking as she lay in the hospital bed.

"Eli…you need to go home….get rest…." She said kissing his forehead as she walked in the room.

….

Helen opened the manila folder. The moment she was waiting on finally came….and she hated it. She hated looking at the divorce papers and having to pick up a pen…but this was what needed to be. Signing her name….she was done.

Done with the fake smiles….ridicule from Frank…..guilt from herself…it was finally over. Walking upstairs, she saw Clare..sleep…where she needed to be. She could only imagine what her daughter went through viewing such a thing.

She knew her daughter blamed herself for the girl's suffering. During the drive home, she kept telling Clare that it was not her fault. Imogen clearly had a chemical imbalance. The imbalance was dealing with a lot of faculties that couldn't be resolved.

During the night, she kept checking on her…making sure she didn't have any nightmares. Hearing the doorbell ring, she walked down stairs.

"…..Philip…" she said confused.

"…..Helen…." he said frankly.

"ummm come in…I'll make you some coffee." She said gladly she put up her divorce papers so he couldn't see them.

"You know…I was thinking about our conversation last time…about letting go of the past in order to move on….." he stated as she grabbed two mugs.

"…and you're right…." He sat down. "Camille is gone…but I was blessed to know her…to be in her presence…" He cried.

"As I was…." Helen smiled.

"you know…when I introduced Clarice to Frank…I wasn't thinking straight….I just wanted to hurt you….because I felt so blindsided….."

"I know….." She said.

"How can you be so understanding towards me after I did that to you….." He watched her fill his mug.

"Simple…I had to let it go….in order for me to live on….for my girls to be happy."

"I want the same for Jake…I have failed him."

"No you haven't…Jake loves you….." She poured him a cup.

"You are lying to make me feel better." He said. "You saw the person he was before I did…."

"It doesn't matter who saw what first..the kids matter." She drank.

"you are right….the kids do matter…Jake matters so much to me…and I don't know if I can give him what he needs…to move on let go….he reminds me of Camille so much….."

"She did have passion and spunk….." Helen smiled.

"Yeah…..that she did…." He remembered what Jake's journal entries said as he cried.

"It's going to be alright….don't give up…God will show you the way….."

"Honestly I thing he is working right…sending me to you."

"why is that….."

"because I needed to talk to you…I needed to talk to someone….to tell them…I'm scared." She listened to him.

"I'm scared of what might happen to my son….of what he might do to others….."

"Do you think it is serious…."

"Helen a father knows their son…" he stated.

"Well then…all I can say is just be there for him…." She poured another glass.

"That why I was thinking of taking Jake away with me for a couple of days…..do you think it will work."

"Philip you have always been resourceful…and all is forgiven…one thing I have learned is that you love hard….and that love is what Jake needs…now more than ever." She smiled.

…

"Jenna….K.C. sit down now!" Ms. Guthrie stated firmly as the two were sending each other's glares as they were fixing breakfast.

"You're not my mom." Jenna said as K.C. obeyed.

"Jenna sit…now…" Jenna obeyed the women's serious tone.

"This stops right now…this instant." She preached.

"how can you tell me to stop being mad…." Jenna asked.

"…..because she knows I am sorry." K.C. stated.

"First of all K.C. that was so wrong on a hundred levels what you did….but unfortunately…its called life….both of you will meet different people in your lives that will fascinate you…but you learn to deal with it and not jump at any given opportunity." She stated.

"I was wrong Jenna….and I regret it every second…I miss you…."

"So…"

"So…the more you two do this…the more you lose sight of the big picture…" the two teens looked at each other.

"So you two love each other?"

"Yeah…" they said.

"Well then…..resolve this now." Ms. Guthrie walked out the room.

….

Anya's Dad made breakfast for him and his daughter….since the first time in a while, he had a true reason to smile…he was finally coming back to life. He was tired of dying mentally…watching his daughter suffer alone. It was his time to be the parent. He was blessed with such an amazing daughter who gave her all for the ones she loved. She was happy too. Watching her walk down the stairs he made her a plate as she ate.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm starting back work soon."

"Are you serious? That's great…I'm so proud of you." She said kissing his cheek.

"You sure you don't need me to stay a little bit longer."

"Daddy…you have to start living your life again…." She smiled.

"I know…but it wasn't bad waiting for you to come home." He grinned.

"…..but I know mom would want this for both of us….."She smiled.

…..

Mrs. Coyne looked through Fiona's pictures on her computer as her daughter was getting ready for school. She and her friends definitely looked happy. This girl with curly hair must have been Bianca. She saw why her daughter was taken by her…she was flawless.

If only she could do something in her power to make the situation better. Looking at the counter…she saw Fiona's cell phone…taking it…she would use it later.

…..

"Alli…would you mind if I drove you to school today?" Her dad smiled at her.

"ummmm…sure." She smiled back texting Dave to leave without her.

"So what's the occasion…?" Alli hopped in the truck.

"Alliah…there is no occasion…I just wanted to spend time with my daughter." He smiled back turning on the engine.

"I would hope so….."

"Just that…me and your mother look back at how we used to be….we didn't mean to make you guys feel like you lived in a prison….having to hide who you were."

"Doesn't matter anymore Dad…that's all behind us." She said.

"So you two are happy…."

"Yes…." She was happy seeing how her father was trying to be a better person as she.

"It's just that you and Sav are growing up so fast….soon you won't be needing us…. You're about to be a junior soon…and Sav is graduating…."

"yeah…"

"Plus you are with David…..and he is a good guy…I guess I just want to feel needed."

"Dad I will always need you….always." She saw Dave waiting for her as she kissed his cheeks."

"I love you…and I couldn't ask for a better dad."

"I couldn't ask for a better daughter either." He waved at Dave...who waved back…taking his daughter's hand.


	41. Mockingbird part 2

Mockingbird

Eminem

Part 2

…

_She was running…running..no matter how tired how legs were. Imogen couldn't stop…or She would find her. No matter where she hid…Julia was two steps ahead of her…appearing…disappearing. How could she do that? Julia was dead!_

"_You've been running for far too long….it's time."_

"_Julia…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to….I didn't….."_

"_What do you mean you didn't mean to? You didn't mean to kill me….only hurt me badly to get what you want._

"_I'm sorry…..I'll can never forgive myself."_

"_No…you won't…because I won't let you….until you fess up." _

"No….no….." Imogen screamed in the hospital room…her body shaking rapidly.

"Shhh…."CeCe rubbed her head carefully.

"don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!"

"Sweetie..it's alright….you are having a bad dream." CeCe said as the girl woke up gently.

"…..Mom" Her voice trimmed with sleep.

"No hunny…it's me CeCe…."

"I knew she wouldn't come…." The girl cried trying to wipe her eyes…realizing she couldn't…her wrists were bound.

"sorry sweetie…the doctors didn't want you to hurt yourself…again….." CeCe stated.

…..

Marisol's world came crashing down as she saw Jenna and K.C. walk down the hall hand in hand. Going to the bathroom, she dried her eyes. Great job she did. Katie was right…she couldn't be happy by making others miserable.

"You won Jenna." She said to her as the blonde walked into the bathroom.

"There was no competition sweetie….." Jenna walked to the mirror fixing her hair.

"…I'm….."

"O please…keep your fake bullshit apology. I don't need that to move on…because I am passed that." Jenna smiled walking out.

…

Bianca felt like a disease because Fiona would stay away from her. She didn't mean to ruin their friendship. All she wanted was to just be honest about her feelings. Was she wrong? Why were feelings so complicated?

Drew saw how Fiona and Bianca were acting around each other… Something happened but what?

"What's the problem?" Owen asked her.

"I did something that I can't take back." She cried.

"….like kiss someone….."

"You mean Drew….." Owen asked.

"no…" she whispered.

"…..Fiona….." Owen answered the question himself as she nodded.

"I know you are not open minded to this stuff…..but I did…and I liked it….alot." She stated.

"…" Owen inhaled. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean…."

"You have to do something….we are all going to prom this weekend. You two just can't talk in the limo." He said.

"There is nothing to do…..she's not talking to me…she doesn't even want to be around me. I've text her so many times…no response."

"Just give her time" Owen stated.

…

Clare opened her eyes to the most wonderful sight…Eli…he was smiling as she opened her beautiful blue eyes.

"How did you get here?" She asked still waking up.

"…you're mom let me in." He smiled kissing her nose.

"Let's just stay here….." Clare said as she remembered…."How's Imogen?"

"She's decent…she's resting…my mom is there with her….."

"Poor girl." Clare said reminding him how forgiving she was.

"Did you want to go back to see her?" She asked.

"I will…but now…I'm here with you." He held her.

….

"So what dress are you wearing?" Adam asked Katie putting his arm around her as many were staring at them.

"I haven't decided yet…but the dress is the last thing on my mind." She said.

"What is? I got the tickets." He asked as Katie laughed at him.

"No silly…you are….you are the only thing that's on my mind….." She smiled watching him blush gently kissing him.

"Wow…" Adam blushed even harder.

"Thought that would work." She said smiling.

….

Fiona didn't like the way Drew was staring at her. Did he know? He couldn't have. Of course he knew…Bianca loved him….she didn't like this…she didn't like having feelings for someone who was clearly uninterested in her. It was just like her, Adam and Katie again.

Looking in purse for her phone, she couldn't find it. Usually her mother would check in on her daily…where was it?

…..

"Eli's not here..is he?" Imogen cried.

"I sent him home…he needed to rest." CeCe pulled up a chair.

"I really messed up…." She said. "He hates me now…"

"Eli doesn't hate you…he's worried…that's all. He sees you as his sister." Cece hit herself mentally realizing that's the reason the girl is here in the first place.

"I know that….and no matter what I do…I always will be…but I can't let go…I don't know why….Julia tried to tell me this…." CeCe let her talk.

"Tell you about what….." Imogen bit her lip.

"Nothing….just that I did this to myself…" She cried.

"I hate myself….."

"hunny don't ever say that again.. You are beautiful…and passionate…."

"But will I ever be good enough CeCe. I'm not good enough for Eli…."

"Child there are more boys than Eli….that doesn't mean nothing is wrong with you."

"But there is…and you know it…you are talking to me like Eli and mom talk to me…like I'm crazy…..I'm not…I just love hard…..you don't know what I did…" Imogen over talked herself again.

…

Mrs. Coyne looked at the numerous texts Bianca sent Fiona. Should she do this? Yes! This was what needed to happened.

**Mrs. Coyne**: I'm sorry for not answering you back

**Bianca**: Why :(…..

**Mrs. Coyne**: Because I was scared

**Bianca:** Why were you scared…I did it to you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cross the line…do you forgive me?

**Mrs. Coyne**:…..can we talk about this…meet me at The Dot.

….

"Good to see you and Jenna back together…." Dave said after K.C. finished talking to Peter.

"We are trying….can I ask you a question?" He asked Dave.

"…..how do you and Alli do it?"

"Honestly….I don't know….the funny part about you asking me this question is that I always envied you…you always knew the right thing to say….how to act…and handle every situation that came to you."

"not anymore." K.C. laughed cynically.

"K.C. you messed up…big deal…we all do….me and Alli aren't perfect…but we are happy together…I'm not saying we are walking down the aisle…but sometimes a relationship takes patience….like how she deals with my insecurities…and how I deal with her dramatics….it doesn't matter..because we can level each other out."

…

"What are you doing here?" Darcy asked Peter as he put up his video camera.

"I'm finishing an assignment…you?"

"Not that it's any of my business…I'm picking up Clare's assignment."

"Well if it isn't my two good friends?" Sav put his arms around them.

"Two degrassi alumnis…well at least one…." Sav corrected himself.

"I got my GED…not that's it's any one your concern….." Darcy retorted.

"Ouch…" Sav laughed. "Don't get mad at me because you two have unrequaited love…." Sav laughed walking off.

"What an idiot." They both said at the same time walking off.

….

"So dad…where are you taking me?" Jake asked as the two were enjoying the road trip.

"….to the first place I met your mother…" He smiled as they arrived at their vacation home.

"You're mom was a waitress at the local IHOP….and I was visiting your grandparents for the summer." He said.

"So why are you taking me here….."

"Because I don't want you to lose sight of the your mother's love…..She loved this place."

"Dad I haven't….."

"apparently you have…..everything you have done…do you think your mom would approve of?"

"….."

…..

"O…ummmm….Mrs. Coyne?" Bianca asked walking in the eat shop. She was extremely nervous…anyone would be to be in the presence of someone of high stature.

"I was looking for Fiona…..wait….it was you…" Bianca figured it out.

"Yes….it was….." She gestured her to sit down.

"I know what this is coming too….you want me to stay away from her…I know….." Bianca was about to leave…

"Hold on now…little girl…did I say that?"

"No…." Bianca sat down eyeing as the woman sipped on her coffee.

"Not everyone uses trickery….."

"Then why….." Bianca bit her lip.

"Fiona fancies you much…..she has always been over the top at times...but she knows a good heart…that's why I came to talk to you…because you fancy her as well."

"I take it she told you about the kiss…..and my whole life story…." Mrs. Coyne nodded.

"I don't want to lose her friendship; I'd rather have her in my life just as that than not at all…."

"I am glad you are not one who puts her needs over others…I'm glad…"

"Why do want me to be with Fiona…clearly you like me for a reason…well I take it that you like me.."

"Sweetie, because I respect you…and you are not letting your past jeopardize your future like the stereotypical person."

"I just wish…I don't know what I wish for….Mrs. Coyne"

"I just want you to know…that when your heart is with someone…they have it….rather or not you want to take a risk is your call…but I don't want you miss out on something good." Bianca nodded as she Mrs. Coyne gave her Fiona's phone.

"Can't wait to take prom pictures of you two."


	42. Count on Me

Count on Me

Bruno Mars

…..

The more Eli walked to the room. The more scared he became. He was facing his creation. Imogen was like his monster. His lonliness…desperation…and self seeking ways caused her to explode…on herself. He knew Julia would never forgive him for this. He didn't forgive himself.

Turning the knob gently, he saw her laying there with tears in her eyes….her wrist restricted.

"Come to see if I'm alive or dead…." She looked in the window acknowledging his existence.

"Imogen….I…"

"You don't have to say anything…I know you hate me..."

"I could never hate you…." He walked up to her bed.

"…you should Eli…..because….something is wrong with me…..everyone knows it…..and I scare myself…" She cried.

"We are all crazy…." Eli said. "Julia always admired how you were impulsive."

"she's the reason why I am here." Eli's heart broke listening to her….but he didn't know what she meant.

"In the past hours…I have dreamt about her more than ever."

"Imogen…just…"

"I knew what I was doing….Eli…but I couldn't stop myself…. I just wanted to be near you…."

"I know…..I do care for you….and I'm sorry for everything…I didn't mean for it to turn out like this. I should have dealt with my feelings for Clare than rush….."

"I forgive you…."

"But you shouldn't…."

"No Eli…you don't understand….you just don't…..you don't know what I took away from you…." She babbled.

"What do you mean?" He asked as she bit her lip again.

"What I mean is that….I will always forgive you…" She turned her head…not wanting to talk to him anymore…taking the hint…he walked out.

….

"You knew what you were doing Fiona…didn't you." Drew shut her locker…his expression angry.

"What do you…"

"You know what I mean." He cut her off. "You got close to her….hoping to take her away from me."

"No…that wasn't my intention." She shook her head.

"Yeah it was…admit it…that's all you do…some way we are always in the same circle…..Adam…now Bianca…." Drew said angrily.

"Get over yourself…you are just mad that I don't want you…"

"Now who is the arrogant one…..please…Bianca is realer than you any day…..you put on this act like you are so nice…but you are obviously conniving…"

"Drew…I didn't….."

"I'm not stupid…I don't know what happened….but something has happened." He said.

"Nothing happened ok…" Fiona lied grateful he didn't know about their kiss.

"Look Bianca doesn't want you anyway…all you are is a flip flopper….ask Katie…." Drew said hurting her feelings.

"You don't know what you are talking about….." She stated tears coming out.

"But I do….stay away from her." He walked off.

…

"So are still mad at me?" K.C. asked.

"Yeah….i'm mad as hell at you…" He put his head down. "But I will get over it…that is the choice I make….because I know we well get over this eventually…I don't know when and I don't know how….."

"Don't worry about it…..because I will make you forget this happened."

"Good…..i'm counting on it…not because I'm expected to….but because I know….I'm not making the wrong choice." She said.

…..

Bianca saw Fiona run into the bathroom…crying none the less. What happened?

"What are you doing in here?" Fiona asked wiping her face.

"Checking up on you…..duh." Bianca smiled handing her some tissue. It was as if the two never fought.

"Where did you find my phone?" Fiona took it.

"Courtesy of your mom…she's cool."

"So that's where you were during lunch….not that I was looking for you." Fiona blushed…her body betrayed her.

"Yeah…..Fiona….I just want us to be friends again. I miss us hanging out…" She wanted to say more but she didn't want to press it.

"Sometimes…I do miss more than that…Bianca..I thought I hid it well but I didn't…Drew…."

"Wait…did Drew say something to you?" She asked protectively.

"…..yeah…but its cool…"

"No it's not Fi….he needs to mind his business."

"He doesn't matter….ok…let's just burry the hatchet….and be friends…and go to the prom."

"Ok…ok…..I'll lay off…only because you asked." They walked off together. The two didn't say what they wanted to say…fully…but they were back friends…it was a start.

…

Marisol looked at herself in her compact mirror. She didn't like this person. How did she evolve into this. She thought going through boys liberated her…she had the power and the control. Actually if anything…she was subjugating herself.

Walking through the halls she saw how boys snickered at her…and the ones who approached only wanted one thing. Was it like that before? Did she just not see it? No wonder why Katie strayed away from her particularly.

She knew people talked and lied about her. There was a point where she didn't care…but now she did. Could she ever redeem herself?

"What do you want Drew?" She saw him at her locker.

"I just wanted to ask you something….." He stated.

"What you mean to say is…you wanted a favor…."

"Ok…yeah….be my date for prom." He stated desperately.

"ummmm do you know how random and desperate you sound." She put her books in her locker.

"….don't get to high on your pedestal….do you have a date….you didn't think K,C, was going to take you?" He asked.

"….the point." She slammed her locker.

"I want to go…you need to go…."

"Ok…let me speed things up for you…..just like before…you want to use me to make a girl jealous…you never learn…you didn't get Alli….you think Bianca is going to fall for it."

"No….but I didn't want to show up without a date….and I know you didn't either…."

"Be at my house by 6….." Marisol walked off.

…

"Clare-bear…." Adam came in her room.

"Adam…" She said doing her homework.

"Eli told me about Imogen….."

"Yeah….I still can't comprehend it….."

"Don't worry….Eli and his family are taking care of the situation…so are you going to prom…."

"Actually….I think my prom is going to just be all about staying in this room of mine and relaxing….but I'm glad to see you and Katie are doing well….let's just say her Twitter is buzzing."

"Yeah…..you know what….I would have never guessed she would like a guy like me…so gorgeous…and hot…..but she does….."

"I know….why?" Clare teased.

"Ha ha ha…very funny…"

…

Jake was trying to go along with his dad's plan….he knew what the man was trying to do…it wasn't working….but he pretended. He smiled….he laughed….if anything this would delay the destruction to come.

He always admired his father's naivety. He overlooked everything…all the red flags were there. He chose to not see them…but he would make them all see…..his wrath…..

…..

"Mom…you are talking non sense….." Eli yelled through the house running up to his room.

"Is she son…..is she really…you have underestimated her for so long." Bullfrog stated following him.

"You two don't know what you're talking about." He slammed the door.

"First of all…we are your parents and we deserve respect….." CeCe walked to door.

"Eli stop looking at her as the girl a year ago…something has changed in her….her eyes….something is missing."

"That doesn't mean she had something to with Julia's death"

"You didn't hear her when she was dreaming….there is a deep guilt…and I'm going to find out."

"CeCe…"

"No…you can't stop me…."

…

"Don't get mad Als…." Dave said as they took a walk.

"O gosh..i know that tone…lay it on me…." She said.

"My dad knows about us….together…"

"o my god….o my god….o my god…." She said frantically.

"Baby…." He laughed calming her.

"You're laughing….but what if he tells my parents….I mean it was just that once…." She threw her hands in the air.

"Twice." He smirked.

"You definitely aren't helping me with this story are you." She got mad he didn't understand the seriousness.

"Als..he's not going to tell….he was calm about it."

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

"Not that I regret it…just that…my parents are trusting me again. I don't want to mess it up…"

"….and you wont." He hugged her kissing her forehead.

"I love you….." He said.

"I love you too."

…..

Darcy held herself on the park bench shaking. The same bench Peter unleashed his fury on her. She missed him. She wanted him back. Tossing and turning….every night. She couldn't sleep…because of him. Could she put her pride aside?

Peter lay in his dorm room editing his film. He could have done this project at the local high school here…but the real reason he chose Degrassi was because he knew Darcy was back in town…thanks to Facebook.

He had to see her again. He didn't mean to blow up on her…but he did. Only she could make him feel so many emotions at the same time. Would she take him back if he asked?

…..

_They know you did it…it won't be before long they lock you in a padded cell…_ Julia laughed_._

"They won't do that….because they will never know…."

_You already slipped up…you never could hold water…tha'st why you told me about your love for Eli._

"Shut up"

_That's why the nurse keeps coming in here every 15 minutes…because she knows about you….she knows…soon the medication is going to kick in…and the truth will come out….and I can't wait…..you deserve everything that happens to you._

I said shut the fuck up!

Unbeknowst to Imogen, her nurses were keeping a close eye on her…a very close eye. For some individual who perform such acts, they do it for attention…but this girl did it for more…there was always a reason…more than just the absence of parents.

The Goldsworthy had appointed themselves her "family."

"Dr. Williams….." Mrs. Goldworthy caught his attention.

"…you actually came at the nick of time….Imogen's been hallucinating…."

"….about?"

"She keeps repeating the name "Julia."

"It would make sense….she died a year ago...the two were real close."

"one of our nurses…overheard her say something….."

"….like…."

"We are not for sure….but we will let you know."

"Wait…you don't cut me off like that. Imogen might not be my daughter…but I care for her…..including her mental state."

"Ma'am I am not certain….and my nurse couldn't make it out completely herself…."

"Well what do you think she said…."

"She thought she heard Imogen say… "kill." CeCe gripped the arms of the chair…gasping.


	43. Super Bass

Super Bass

Nicki Minaj

…..

It was here…it was here! The day that seniors and juniors…were waiting on. The day where the Top 40 could be riveted. The day where an explosion of laughter and smiles would be carved into memories.

Today was the day….PROM!

Where girls wore their best dresses and make up….and where the boys bought the corsages for them to where. This was their year. No one could take it away from them. These two hours were going to the best two hours ever!

Owen found himself shaking. He couldn't even fix his tie. Most guys would be cheering enthusiastically….but he was too busy worrying he would mess up….say something out of place…step on Anya's toes. Show how unsophisticated he was…

"Dear…calm down." His mother laughed at his current disposition.

"I cant do it…"

"Son…" She touched his cheek. "Everything will go well tonight. Just have fun….."

"I don't want to make a fool of myself." He admitted.

"Been there done that….just playing…..Owen you won't….Anya is such a sweet girl…and since you have been with her…I have seen you change in so many ways….I am so proud of you."

"Stop with the mushy stuff." He smiled looking for her corsage.

"This reminds of me and your father's prom. He was so nervous….like you. He stuttered every other second."

"Thanks of the confidence…" He said sarcastically.

"You see we got married….." She smiled….."and even though you and Anya are a year apart…. I hope you do last or stay good friends."

"…..mom I just want to get through this night…." He said not wanting to think about how it would feel when she graduated. He would cross that bridge when he got there.

"Come on….i'll drive you to Anya's….." She stated.

…..

"Dad…..not another picture…" Anya laughed at her father. She was so happy that they were enjoying this day together. She knew it felt weird…but she felt her mother there with them at that second…laughing with them…..giving them their strength.

"Wait…let me put it on the tripod." Her eyes bucked when he got in a few pictures himself. Sheesh!

"Dad….." She continued to smile because he was so happy.

"I know…your old man is doing it again….just that….you look so much like your mother…" He stated.

"She's happy now…I know…" she said hearing a knock on the door.

"Owen…." Her father shook his hand opening the door. "….Ms. Milligan."

"I just came to take some pictures…of the two together…then I'm leaving. You are going to drive them to Fiona's right…"

"Yep….that's the plan." The two teens rolled their eyes at their parents….being parents.

"You….look…wow…I can't even find words." He smiled looking at her make up and curls.

"You look handsome to…love the earring…." She kissed his cheek holding his hands.

"Just relax…." She smiled as at how sweaty his hands were.

"Just give us some more pictures…." Their parents smiled as they posed.

…

"Sav….Holly J…. are you guys ready for your last prom?" Mr. Bhandari asked while Mrs. Bhandari took a picture.

"Jamal…..stop asking them a million questions…..they are going to be too tired to dance." Sav laughed at them. At first he felt uncomfortable going with Holly J….after they broke up….now it seemed as if they were forced to pair off together….but it wasn't that bad…Now his parents were more calm…and less uptight….that helped the mood tremendously.

"It's not a problem….I am so glad…I never thought time would fly by so fast…but it has. By this time me and Sav will be on our own forced to make choices that could depend our future.

"Sounds like a beautiful valedictorian speech in the making…" Mrs. Bhandari stated.

"Latika…now who pushing…." The two teased eachother as they got in his truck.

…..

"Thanks again for letting me get ready here…" Bianca thanked Mrs. Coyne.

"Not a problem…" The women smiled at the girl before her. "You look lovely….." She took a picture waiting for Fiona to come out…..and when did…she looked like a princess.

Bianca was blown away. Fiona looked gorgeous…with her hair pinned up. Fiona blushed seeing at the way Binx was staring at her.

"You look so beautiful….baby." Her mother smiled.

"Ok girls humor me and take a picture." They both looked nervous at the comment. Bianca rested her arm around Fiona's waist…as Fiona did the same.

"That is definitely beautiful." Her mother smiled.

….

Owen gasped as they all gathered in the limo…being a diplomat had its privileges that is for sure. This was going to be a night to remember. After they all ate and chatted….they were off to….the prom. A night where anything could happen.

…

As they walked inside the gym…they were blown away by the decorations…the lights…..the sounds. No animosity could be felt…all they wanted to do was dance…it was as if all the drama had evaporated.

"I love this song…." Anya said as the other girls screamed for Nicki Minaj.

"O God…." Owen smiled rolling his eyes. "Go dance." He kissed her cheek watching the girls get a spot on dance floor.

"As he turned to go find Drew, Sav stopped him.

"Just because our dates are best friends…doesn't mean we are…." He said.

"I deserve that….but I just wanted to apologize…..Anya deserves to be happy….and I don't want to leave here with any grudges."

"…usually I don't do this….but…consider it forgotten." He shook his hand. It didn't make sense for him to hate him…he got Anya….that was enough for him.

….

Drew was even madder that Bianca didn't notice him dancing with Marisol. Not that Marisol was a bad person….but he wanted her to miss him…like he missed her.

"Drew….if you want her…go get her….." Marisol said frowning that he couldn't at least dance with for 3 minutes.

"Sorry…I'm your date…just that…damn…" He said frowning as Bianca and Fiona. They weren't dancing intimately. As a matter of fact…if you didn't know you would think they were just friends…but he did know.

"Stop moping….." She smiled sadly kissing his cheek….as he walked away….leaving her to find her friend.

…..

Bianca could tell that Fiona's mind was somewhere else. She kept looking off at Drew.

"Don't worry about him….he won't do anything to you." She assured.

"Bianca I wish I could dance like that…." Fiona ignored the statement as she watched as she moved her hips.

"It's not as hard as it looks…." She smiled approaching the girl she grew fund of.

"Bianca…what are you doing?" Her heart began to race as did Bianca.

"Teaching you to dance." She answered placing Fiona's arms over her shoulders as Bianca did the same. Soon their hips swayed to beat.

"This isn't so bad…is it…" Bianca laughed trying to not notice how beautiful Fiona was.

"Guess you are right…" Fiona smiled shyly.

…

"Who knew you of all people would take ball room lessons."Katie laughed as Adam spun her around.

"Bird course…." He laughed. "I take it you are impressed."

"…very….what else can you do?" Katie bit her lips flirtatiously.

"I can do this…." He kissed her cupping her face.

"Yeah…you can." She said out of breath.

….

"So how are you enjoying your first prom…." Anya laughed helping Owen slow dance.

"It's good….."he concentrated trying not to step on her feet.

"You're doing fine…" She laughed at him.

"Just that…I want tonight to be perfect…"

"Just focus on having fun with me….and not caring." He nodded.

…

"This kind of brings back odd memories….." Sav laughed with Holly J.

"Yeah…we did have some weird moments together." Holly J. agreed. "I can't believe I put on that burlesque strip tease for you." She laughed.

"Hey….we turned out to be close friends." He stated.

"Yeah….I hope we stay friends Sav." She smiled.

"Me too but losing your friendship would hurt just as bad as me losing Anya." He stated as they hugged.

….

"Bianca…why are you being so difficult? I know you miss me like I miss you. Why are you putting on a show like that?"

"What show?" Bianca got some punch.

"You and Fiona….dancing like that…..she's going to be heartbroken when she finds out that you don't like her like that."

"That's none of your business Drew. We broke up for a reason…a really good reason. I don't want….."us"….back.

"So you want Fiona….a girl who will soon get bored of you because of your class." Fiona walked up to them.

"How dare you make that judgment of me. The only person I see that is low class you….." Fiona defended Bianca.

"Whatever…..Bianca you need to decide…me or her." Drew said….not knowing that Bianca already made her decision…Looking at Fiona, she held her hand walking away leaving Drew heartbroken.

….

"Looking for a boy to steal…." Katie said folding her arms.

"Please Katie. It's the prom…lower your weapons." Marisol said sadly. "….and no I'm not…I think I am going to be single for a long while."

"Well…you need to be…until you figure out what you like…" Katie encouraged.

"If it means anything…I miss you…"

"I miss you too but I couldn't hang with you anymore…the way you acted reflected on me….I was already being labeled as a "lesbian tease"….but I was." She finally admitted.

"Doesn't look like you are teasing now." She smiled seeing Adam give her friend a drink.

"No…..not anymore…." She smiled graciously.

….

"Ladies and Gentleman…" Principal Simpson said in the mike.

"The moment we have all been waiting for…"

"The king and queen 2011….drum roll please." He said cornyily.

"….Degrassi Prez and Vice….Holly J and Sav….." The crowd only smiled clapping as the two walked on the stage to get their crowns.

"This was unexpected…" holly J said in the mike.

"Yeah right….the audience laughed.


	44. Rhythm of Love

Rhythm of Love

Plain White T's

…..

"I am so glad we finished decorating." Alli laughed as she and Dave left the gym before the dance started.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to go…" He said.

"Sav offered but I declined….." She shrugged following him not knowing where he was taking her.

"I thought you always wanted to go." He laughed.

"I remember someone telling me to enjoy now….while I could have as much fun as possible." She laughed as he opened the door to the music room.

"Yeah…that's true." He kissed her forehead turning on the lights.

"Dave why do you love me like you do…why do you always…always…take my side even when you know I am wrong." She bit her lip as he sat her down in his lap.

"Where is this coming…." He asked touching her face.

"This relationship is the best thing that has ever happened to me….I don't want to lose you. When I met Johnny…and Drew….I thought I knew what love was…but you have truly showed me what love is.

"Alli I love you…because you are you. I know this sounds crazy but the moment I saw you. I knew I had to have you…not just physically….but everything about you….I thought you would never give me chance…but you did."

"That's why I love you Dave….you are the most loving person I know….you give and you don't expect anything back…and you accept me…you play no games." She kissed him as they laid on the new couch…compliments of Sav.

"Don't give me those eyes Alli…" He said licking her ear.

"Then…don't make me feel like his." She said seductively enjoying his touch.

"Alli…I haven't had you in weeks." He stared down at her.

"I want you too…but what if Simpson hears?" She whispered.

"…he won't." He went to turn the lights out…locking the door…..turning around smiling as Alli began to undress quickly.

….

CeCe sat there in Imogen's room as she slept. Her turmoil had just become the Goldsworthys' turmoil. Her screams became louder and louder…and many sedatives were given to her to help her. When she coherent, the counselor would try to aid her…understand the source of her grief…but no use. She would never give in.

She would watch her son look over her….tears in his eyes…because he thought he let her and Julia down…

"What is the meaning of this?" Ms. Moreno barged in the room. How dare she? It was a good thing her daughter was knocked out because of the medication.

"Do you not see your daughter on the hospital bed?"

"Imogen has always been a little eccentric…but I'm sure..."

"Listen to yourself…while you were off ignoring her….forgetting about her existence…this is what you did to her."

"Are you calling me a bad mother…I love my daughter….that's why I am away so much….I work hard to provide for her….."

"You might….but did you notice that you didn't even thank us for watching after her…you didn't even see how much you have influenced your daughter to make her own decisions."

"….look I know my methods are a little unorthodoxed…but…"

"But nothing….you need to be here…..She called out for you. I have a feeling you never would have come if I had stopped."

"….I would have…I would have…" Ms. Moreno said softly crying.

…

"How about a walk….." Bianca whispered to in Fiona's ear as the limo drove them back to her condo. The couples went their separate ways. In the ride back, they noticed how Holly J and Anya smiled at them.

"Did you really pick me?" Fiona shyly gripped Bianca's hand.

"Yes…." She said. "….aren't you….didn't you want me too…"

"Yes…without a doubt….its just that….are you sure you want this relationship now…"

"Is that a nice way of saying that I am a screw-up…." Bianca almost cried.

"No…no….Bi…listen..you just broke up with Drew…who you had strong feelings for…you've been in and out of bad relationships….me…I've just always jumped in one…and I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't do that."

"….Well when you put it that way." She laughed.

"…..I do like you Binx…and I know you like me….but I want our friendship to grow."

"Me too…." Bianca pulled her close to her….indulging in her lips again…tasting her.

"…I know we are friends…but I just wanted to do that again too…." Fiona said laughing.

"But..you are right slow is best…." The girls laid down together in the park staring at the night skies.

….

"This whole week has been so depriving." Eli held Clare in their hammock. The night air was crisp…and the stars shined brightly like her eyes.

"Just don't give up on her…."

"Thank you for sticking by me…and understanding. " He kissed her forehead.

"Where else would I go?" she said rhetorically.

"You are taking this so lightly…but you don't know how much you being here means to me."

"You can make it up to me by taking me to prom next year…and there is no way you are going to get out of it." She teased looking down at him as their lips met.

"…..you make a hard bargain." He laughed. "…but it would be nice to be normal." He smiled.

…

Ms. Moreno wasn't a vile women…contrary to others' beliefs….she just didn't know how to love…so she loved the best way she knew how. Growing up, she never had much affection given to her. She promised she wouldn't bring a child into the world because of herself….then Imogen came and her world was turned upside down.

Facing responsibility for her actions…she took care of her….but only materialistic things….leaving her behind to work…..she left her alone…when she was able to raise herself. She would send her money…but just money. Listening the voice messages…she was scared to see her daughter…because she knew she would be confronted. She gave her child what she wanted not what she needed.

Now she was here…looking at her daughter…laying there with tears…they both were crying… She had to help her…she had to do this for both of them.

"Mommy…." Imogen opened her glazed eyes.

"hey sweetie…..I'm going to get you out of here as soon as possible."

"no….if I do….they will take me away." Imogen cried.

"No….they wont…..I promise you they wont…I'm here now."

"You will leave me because you hate me too." Her mother cried at her breakdown. Her baby….she was responsible for this….seeing the scars on her wrists. She was angry at the Goldworthy's when she should have been thanking them for saving her daughter's life.

For so long she was scared to face her daughter in person…because she thought Imogen would backlash at her….and she needed to! But she was glad she was here…because she needed to be here. They would learn together.

"I don't hate you….I love you…with every breath in me"

"Mommy…make this nightmare go away…."

"I will but you have to get better." Her mother brushed her hair from her face.

"I am fine…ok! She screamed. "Have you been talking to Julia?"

"Julia…you're childhood…she's dead dear….."

"No! She only wants you to think so…."

"No….dear….she is gone…..she died a while ago." Her mother saw first hand her delirium.

"But I see her…in my mind…"

"I know baby….and we will make her go away….." Her mother kissed her asking for the doctor.

…

Anya was enjoying Owen's lips moving over hers softly. He knew the right amount of pressure…to leave her wanting more. And she did want more…but she had to stop herself.

"So how was your first prom?" Anya said holding his hand as they sat in the park.

"Fun….though I didn't do much dancing…." He smiled remembering how she was moving without a care in the words.

"You didn't need too. I actually made up for the both of us." She laughed turning her face to look at him…seeing something she never saw before….

"Anya…..seeing you tonight…being around you…made me….it made me…never mind…"

"Wait finish what you were going to say…." She gripped his hand as he touched her lips.

"Doesn't matter…you are graduating….."

"…." Anya looked at his face when the words came out. She chose not to think of that because right now…she wanted to be around him.

"I'm sorry…I'm thinking about the negative…"

"Yeah….I know the conversation has to take place….can we postpone it…." He could only nod as she her tongue snaked back into his mouth.

…..

"Dr. Williams…"

"Ms. Moreno…I presume….." The woman nodded.

"Yes….how can I help my daughter….she's seeing illusions."

"Ms…." The doctor handed her pamphlets. "Imogen has a problem…."

"And I am only responsible of that…."

"She is holding onto something…in her past…and the only way for her to get better is if she lets it go….the sedatives can last for so long." The doctor stated.

"Ok I will try…."

….

Jake couldn't take it anymore. He put up with his dad's antics for too long. He didn't mind walking down memory lane. He even enjoyed how his dad showed him where they first kissed…but Jake knew his dad had a plan in mind….like father like son. It was either now or never….

"Dad….stop…." Jake said as he dropped the fork on his plate with anger.

"What….." Phillip looked alarm. The purpose of this trip was to make his son forget.

"The pictures….the walks….the bonding….this is all fake and you know it."

"No….no…."

"….yes it is…you can stop lying to me now….." Jake exclaimed as he stood up from the table.

"This was not a bogus trip. This was a trip….."

"…it was far from bogus….and watch your tone….." Jake swallowed hard at his dad's seriousness.

"You took me here to make me forget….you know…I can see it in your eyes…"

"Yes…I did….."

"Then why won't you let me avenge her….it's only fair."

"no…it's not…and I won't let you…..I've always seen this coming…and I have eased it under the rug."

"Mom would want….."

"Your mother would want us to be happy…not planning to hurt innocent people. Jake you have an obsession…"

"….I only did it because I thought it would make us better….closer….every time we are around one another….it feels forced."

"That's because I don't understand you….you are lost to me….I don't even see my son at times." His dad cried.

"Dad…" He said sorrowful.

"You refuse to talk to me…I can have all the shrinks in the world…but I need you."

"That's what I am trying to do now…but you won't let me….."

"…because if I give up now….I will be giving up on mom…."

"….son…..your mom doesn't think that at all. She wants you to have the best life possible."

"….." Jake cried not realizing it. How his anger turned into a sentimental breakdown scared him…but this needed to said. His body was tired….tired from hurting others for no apparent reason…tired of making excuses. He wanted to move on….for himself.

…..

"So what does it feel like to be queen for a night….."

"Not so bad king….."

"…and us being a couple….wasn't that bad either…" Sav joked as they laughed.

"You do have your good moments….when you're not corny." H.J. played with her tiara.

"not funny." He said.

"So what do you think the future has in stored for us?"

"That is an answer I wish I knew….but I don't…." Sav put his arm around her.

"What Holly J….you are becoming more…..human every day."

"I am a human….i just don't show it…that often." She rolled her eyes.

"Sure….." Sav laughed.


	45. Daughters

Daughters

John Mayer

…

CeCe watched every day how her son's spirit was breaking….breaking because of "this." This predicament. Could it have been prevented? It didn't matter because they were here. Time can not be erased. Ms. Moreno always updated them on Imogen's status….that never changed. CeCe had to do this because it was best…her and Ms. Moreno both thought it was best…..

"Eli come down here right quick." She yelled as he was getting ready for school.

"….what's up?"

"I….know you want to help Imogen…"

"yeah…even though I don't how…." He said saddened.

"….I need to tell you something….so just sit down." She said as he obeyed.

"We think….that it would be best if you stayed away from her for a little while. We think your presence…..if anything will hinder her."

"…..but….."

"Eli this is not the time to over talk me…..Imogen is very fragile. Ms. Moreno says that the counseling is helping a little bit…but every time your name is brought up….Imogen believes there is chance….we understand you want to help….but as of now…the best thing you should do is…..stay away."

"…then…..that's what I will do…."

….

"Simpson…..you don't have to do this…" Sav said as the man sat him and H.J. in his office.

"Yes…I do…because when people do a great job…they must be congratulated." He said.

"Mr. Simpson…thanks for being a great principal to us…" Holly J smiled already missing him.

"I know I started off rocky…as a principal…but you trusted me."

"That's because we respect you….."

"And I you….Degrassi will definitely miss you."He smiled. "So….got that speech ready H. J….."

"No…not even close….."

"Don't worry…the right words will come." Principal Simpson praised her.

…..

"Ms. Moreno." The hospital counselor got her attention.

"Yes...how is she doing…" Her mother clutched her coffee.

"…..she talks around the issue…and it didn't help that I told her about Eli….."

"O my gosh…" Her mother saw her child in tears.

"…the restraints are gone…"

"That's good….but have you ever felt so helpless. My daughter is in that bed….and its partly my fault….

"You are here now…that's all that matters." The counselor smiled.

"What can I do to help…because sweet talk and kisses aren't cutting it."

"You have to make her face it…have you considered the pamphlet I gave you."

"Yes…I have read it over and over again."

"West Lake is a safe haven for teenagers who suffer with traumatic experiences. They are around their peers who listen and understand them…no judgment…no hate…its only an hour away….during this time…kids learn to cope in the real world through activities that test their endurance and perseverance…and they leave when they are ready."

"…..if anything…I want to give my child a second chance….I know that this is the answer. Perhaps she can find her place here."

….

"So how was prom?" K.C. asked Drew.

"horrible…..basically Bianca chose Fiona…." K.C. dropped his book at the statement.

"….."Dave walked up to them with his mouth wide open.

"yeah you heard right…..I messed up…big time."

"…more fish in the sea….."

"Is that how you felt with Jenna…." Drew asked.

"I know it sucks but it will get better." Dave stated. "People said it looked like you and Marisol were vibing well."

"It's Marisol….she vibes with everyone….."K.C. said.

"Take it…you are out the dog house….."

"Not even close….but she kissed me goodnight and good morning…..that's progress."

…..

_I told you he'd leave you…because he sees you for the killer you are…_

"Shut up Julia…he knows nothing…nothing….."

_Yes he does….i see it every time he comes here….he's afraid of you…_

"Shut up!" Imogen grabbed the tissue box throwing it at her as her mother walked inside.

"Mom…she won't leave me alone…tell her to stop…she says Eli knows….is that why he stopped seeing me." She cried in her mothers' arms.

"What does he know….Sweetie its time to tell…you have been harboring this secret for so long." Her mother persuaded as she cried. She was tired of holding back. She was on the brink to losing her mind. Her mother was right.

"….That I…that I….that I… killed Julia….." The girl cried.

…

"Girls…this is the last time we will ever be together." Holly J said to Anya and Fiona.

"I know you two are leaving me….." Fiona cried.

"No we are not…we will be a phone call away." Anya stressed.

"It's…..we've grown so close and helped one another with our problems…it's rare to find that kind of friendship." Holly J said.

"Yeah…but there are more people out there like that." Anya smiled holding their hands.

"Besides you got Binx." H. J. said as Fiona smiled.

"Yeah…but I will still miss you guys." They all hugged.

"Best friends forever…." Anya said loudly.

…..

"Sweetie…you have to tell me…." Her mother coaxed her gently yet firmly.

"You have to…."

"I didn't mean to….I didn't….I just got so angry…..at her…I wanted her hurt like she had hurt me….you hate me….say it…say it….I'm crazy!"

"No…I love you…and I'm here….I'm not going anywhere." Her mother held her hand.

"I told her that I grew feelings for Eli…I had to tell her…she needed to know."

_Flashback:_

"_How could you do this to me…..Imogen."Julia yelled._

"_I…he pushed me back….he doesn't want me…he wants you." Imogen sat on her bed._

"_yeah…I know…why would he want a backstabber like you."_

"_I cant stop my feelings."_

"_but you can go behind my back and try to kiss him…..we're not friends anymore…..go to hell…" Julia ran out the house with her bike._

"I followed her to Eli's house….she didn't see me…I….cut her brake cord….it was like an out of body experience. I couldn't stop..then when I heard of her death…I felt so many emotions…guilt…pain….relief…." Her mother was trying to digest this whole entire story. How was she going to tell the Goldsworthys this? This was her responsibility. They needed to know….and Imogen needed to learn so many things.

"I'm sorry mom…. I didn't mean for it to happen…when I get upset I explode…."

"no..this is my fault to…because I left you when you needed me the most…but I need for you to understand something…"

"…."

"I need for you to how to learn to forgive yourself…..Julia knows how you feel now. She would want you to live your life. That's what you have to do now…live your life for the both of you."

"me too….mom…I need help…I don't like being me….please help me…."

"I will…." Her mother knew what she needed to do.

…

"Eli what was your last conversation with Julia about?" Fiona asked as they sat at the picnic table.

"…..it was about Imogen…that's why Clare understands why this got out of hand…. Julia accused me of trying to leave her for Imogen…

_Flashback_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Julia burst inside his room with her hands in hair. She was furious._

"…_..because I didn't want you worry about it. You know I don't like her. I love you…." He stated._

"_then why do you value her opinion so much….." Julia asked crying._

"_Because she is helping me get our relationship on track. You know we have been arguing lately."_

"…_did you know she liked you before she made a move…" she asked looking him in the eye._

"…_..yes…but I know it's just a crush." He put his hands in his pocket guiltily._

"_Doesn't matter…you don't go to a girl you know who's into you….and seek advice."_

"_it's just that…I want to see you happy…she is the person next to me who knows…"_

"_bullshit…." She threw a book she got her hands….at him._

"_stop throwing stuff at me…..when are you going to grow up Julia…"Eli said mad and frankly._

"…_go to hell….." Julia ran off._

"And that was the saddest day of my life. I never got to apologize." Fiona rested her head on his shoulders…

"Her parents could never look me in the eyes….they moved away…far away...like they wanted to erase every trace of her."

"….Eli…people cope with issues in different ways…this is definitely proof of that….but you have to comes to grip with this….and let it go…let it all go…Now!...because you know you couldn't have prevented it. Letting go doesn't mean you let go of her.

"But what about Imogen…" Eli asked as Adam walked up to them.

"Hey…." Fiona said shyly.

"Hey." He said to her. He didn't want her to think he had any hard feelings.

"Talking about Julia and Imogen?" he asked as they nodded.

"….well….i think the best thing for Imogen to do…is to.." He didn't want to sound crude but the truth is the truth…."have her mother help her…the signs are there that she is "off"…and wheter or not you wold life to admit it…but she would have been off if you weren't in the picture."

"You are right…I have to let go…for myself…so I can have healthy relationships myself."

….

"So are you guys excited about the graduation party?"

"Yeah….." Jenna said. "Me and K.C…..we do…need some fun…."

"And you Clare have got to relax your mind…."

"Eli is worried about Imogen…and he doesn't want me to get hurt…and I'm worried about him…."

"Well think of it like this….no more surprises he did himself." Jenna said.

"Yeah….." Clare shrugged smiling as they saw Adam and Katie walk down the hall.

"Clare if I ask you something…will you tell the truth?" Jenna asked.

"….yeah…."

"Are you happy that she's gone out of Eli's life?"

"yes….but not under these circumstances….i want her to be healthy. I wouldn't wish this on anyone." Clare said.

…..

Jake needed this trip…as much is he hated to admit it. After his father's talk...he opened his eyes and saw what he had…right in front of him…he felt his rage leaving slowly. Now all he felt was sorrow for the people he hurt…just to hurt. They didn't deserve that.

He couldn't stop himself then…more like he didn't want to stop himself….but there was a happy ending after all.

"Is everything loaded up son?" Phillip asked.

"Yeah….." They hopped in the car.

"Dad…I'm really sorry. How do I make it up…."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to"

….

"O sorry Adam." Bianca bumped into him accidently in the hall.

"ummm…no problem….ummm Bianca for what it's worth…."

"I know…you hate my guts….Drew should have been broken up with me….blah, blah, blah."

"well at first…but then he told me….you were sorry…"

"I am….that was shitty of me…."

"why didn't you tell me earlier…..

"not that I blame you…but would you have listened."

"…maybe…I don't know….." He shrugged.

"Adam…if I have learned anything this semester….it's that people make mistakes….whether they learn from them or not. My main problem was that I was mad at the world and I took it out on everyone….and I'm sorry you were one of those people….."

"I wish you could have gotten with Fiona a long time ago." He laughed forgetting the awkwardness of himself once having feelings for her.

"You can say that….and for what it's worth. I am so glad you are happy with katie."

"me too."

"O and another thing…me and Fi are just good friends." She walked off arrogantly as Adam shook his head smiling.

…..

Ms. Moreno watched her daughter sleep. Imogen held onto this fatal secret for so long…she left her daughter alone for so long. How did she do it? The killing part about her confession was that it wasn't either Eli or Julia's fault. Whether or not Julia tried to use her breaks that day. WE will never know. We will never know what happened after she left Eli's house….

All we know was that she was hit. We don't know if she saw the car coming or if she was so upset that she didn't hear it coming…..but Imogen had to find some peace. Leaving the hospital…she had packed her daughter's things…..heading to the Goldworthy's house.

"Chrsitine….." CeCe opened the door.

"CeCe…." She cried walking in.

"As much as I don't want to admit it…you were right about everything….I'm so…I don't even have the words for it…but I am going to help her…give her what she needs. In due time….we'll be back." She hugged the woman graciously leaving….telling CeCe of her daughter's actions.

"Wait…..you are not in this alone."

"How can you do it….how can you look me and Im in the face." Her mother said.

"Look…awhile ago…I was in your same shoes. Eli wrecked his hearse….it's intense….wicked…not knowing how a mother can't stop a child's pain….or their breakdowns….but all we can do is be there. Christine…you have to be strong for your daughter and yourself."

"How did you learn to be like this…." She asked CeCe as they walked to the car.

"I don't know….you have to tap into it. You are stronger that you think you are." CeCe said.

"I can only hope so…." Christine said.

….


	46. Big Bad World

Big Bad World

Plain White T's

….

Danny found himself here today….he just needed to clear his head. He was done with classes for the week…and he didn't feel like being around Peter moping….so he came here. Luckily, he came just in time before the janitor locked the doors…..

"You got 15 minutes…" He said kurtly.

"Thank you." Danny ran to the memorial. Nothing changed…J.T.'s picture was still there. He missed that boy…

"Hey J.T. I know it's random that I'm here now….but I guess I just came to see if anything has changed…you know…..it seems like we have all went our separate ways…and I wish you could have experienced life with us….."

"….you….. looking at your picture…I see why people gravitated to you….I see why Liberty loved you…don't worry…she's doing good. Real good….you know she's going to give a little speech at graduation. She misses you…..she keeps in touch with the baby too."

"I just wanted you to know that we haven't forgotten about you." He said hearing footsteps come behind.

"Talking to J.T. again." Liberty said. "…I just got back in town….it was the first place that came to my mind too." She smiled tears streaming looking at his picture kissing it.

"You ok?" Danny kissed her forehead.

"Yeah….I'm good….JT would want us to move on….and we have." They walked off the campus.

….

""Clare….it's over….it's over….." Eli ran up to her picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What happened?" She sat him on her bed.

_Flashback_

_Eli knew it was wrong to disobey CeCe….but he felt as if he had to do this. Walking to the room, he was scared. She wasn't there…and the bed spreads were removed. His mind began to race quickly at all the possibilities…and outcomes._

_What he didn't see was that Imogen was sitting on a couple of seats away from the room. She looked different….but in a good way….a relieved way. Hearing footsteps, she lifted her head to see him standing over her._

"_Eli…."_

"_hey…." He said….talking to her as if she were a three year old._

"…_..hey….you shouldn't be here." She said with mellow._

"_But I am…..you are my friend…."Eli said sitting next to her._

"_No….I'm not…I don't know how to be someone's friend…not after what I did to you and Julia…." Eli could say nothing._

"_i….have to admit…you two were really angels in disguises…because many people ran away from me….and I always blamed them….not myself." She said._

"_Im…"_

"_No….my counselor told me…the first step is to admitting my wrong…..and clearing my conscious….and that's what I need to do." She said as Eli listened._

"_I….it wasn't your fault…..Julia's death…I cut her brake cable the night she went your house." She cried as he cried too._

"_Why didn't you tell….you made me live with that for so long….."he said._

"_I know…I am sick…and I know that….that's why I'm going away. I am not asking for your forgiveness….because I don't deserve it….i don't even deserve to breathe…but I am so tired of messing up my life and everyone else's life…._

"_Why did you do it?"His mind trying to gasp the concept._

"_We were arguing…I told her about….my feelings….I got mad when she got mad…..and"_

"_You did it when she was with me?"He put his hands on his head crying._

"_I don't know what happened that night….but it could have been prevenedt….but my envy clouded my judgment…" She cried as their mothers showed up._

"_Eli I thought I told you to not come here…" CeCe said._

"_He needed to…." Imogen said as her mother held her. "I had to tell him…..I didn't want him to live with a burden that did not belong to him."_

"_Guys….." Christine said._

"_We don't know what happened to Julia…only she does…."CeCe began._

"_And we cant do anything about it but honor her memory….this is a cross to bear…but we must learn to live with it…and not forget that we must live our lives." Christine hugged them both._

"Eli…..I don't know what to say…." She said as she moved her lap top.

"Just hold me…." He said as he laid on her chest.

"….do you see yourself forgiving her…."

"Eventually…because it's like I was once her…as much as I hate her…..I care for her too….it's out of my control…"

"Then….I say live your life for you…..take care of yourself and let me be there to take care of you.

"…and let me be there to take care of you." He said hugging her…and not letting her go.

….

"Thanks for coming with me grocery shopping….." Alli said to Sav.

"It is my party right….." He said getting a shopping cart.

"Yeah…but the semester has gone by so fast and we haven't really hung out as much….." she said.

"That's because you got a new boyfriend." He teased getting so items for his rotel dip.

"hey….." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"…just kidding sis…..i'm glad to see you smiling. I can leave here knowing there are good people looking out for you."

"And who do you have? I mean…." She bit her lip…..keeping that SECRET to herself.

"What I mean….is who is going to look out for you….with you, Danny, and Peter…you will be like a bachelor.

"Nah…we were never that wild." He got some Sprites and Root Bears.

"Are you scared? Alli stopped walking the aisle.

"Yeah…I am….I am one step closer to adulthood….and you will be too." He said.

"I just worry about you loser." She kissed his cheek as they finished shopping.

…

"Still bad?" Holly J asked the girls.

"If by bad you mean…" Anya asked.

"Boring….." Fiona said.

"no emotion…." Bianca added.

"Guys you try doing this….."She exclaimed in her room throwing her hands up.

"sorry can't…you were given the tasks many dread." Anya laughed.

"You are trying to hard…" Fiona said.

"If I were you…I would wing it…" Bianca said.

"Spoken like a true rebel." Fiona teased.

"no seriously….because at this rate…you are over thinking it….let's be honest…..at graduation…you just want to get it done….so say as much as possible in a little amount of time."

"You know…that might work." H. J. laughed

….

"Mom…please don't be mad…." Eli said walking into the house.

"I'm not….because the truth came out finally…..now you and Julia can both rest." She smiled.

"Yeah…you know…I was so scared to move on…then Clare came she made me start to rethink the meaning of being alone….."

"Eli…this whole year for both of you has be unpredictable….."

"but it was worth it…because I got her back…" He said.

….

"Jake's back in town." Jenna checked her homepage.

"And we should care because….." Alli asked putting up the groceries.

"….because he is posting an apology…"

"…..he's so fucking fake…." Jenna rolled her eyes. "Sorry….but he is…."

"Jenna you forgive for yourself….to move on…."

"You can do that….but keeping a distance doesn't make the person foolish either." Jenna said.

"Would you forgive Imogen….."

"Yeah I would."

"…and that's different…she was mentally ill….she couldn't help it." Alli said.

"Well aren't you becoming the next Dr. Phil." Jenna teased.

"I'm serious….and it's not like they actually did any permanent damage to us….I mean we are where need to be. Sometimes the more you go through….the more you appreciate what we have.

"Do you forgive Marisol…"

"She doesn't really matter to me….but since I did forgive K.C….I forgave her too...just not so nicely" She said.

"I can see apologizing…." Alli looked at his page…"…but he needs to do it face to face…this is so cowardly of him."

"it is…but can we ever forgive him." They all shrugged looking at each other.

…..

"Hey mom….." Anya smiled laying flowers at her mother's grave.

"I know I haven't been here in while…but I just wanted to tell you that….I'm graduating. You probably know that already though…I found my way….and I got to say I think you were with me along the way…..but that was just like you…you know…You watched me fall…..then gave your guidance. And I appreciate that now.

"Me and dad are good…..and…I met a guy." She bit her lip. "I know you would like him."

"I miss you." She cried touching her mother's tombstone.

"you said what you needed to say…?" Her dad asked holding her hand.

"yeah…I'm ready." She said.

….


	47. UnwrittenDynamiteTonight,Tonight

Unwritten*Dynamite*Tonight, Tonight

Natsha Beddingfield/ Taio Cruz/Hot Chenelle

…..

Today was the big day…the day where all their dreams would come true. Who knew a piece of paper symbolized so much…Freedom! That was what they were all going to gain once they walked across that stage in their blue robes…crazy hah…

It's crazy how they wanted this moment since they started 9th grade…now it was here...and they wanted time to stop…not forever…just a little while longer until their nerves calmed down. Family members were ready…with cameras…and graduation cards were received with numerous amounts of money.

It was here…it was here…it was **Now or Never**…before they stepped blinded….not knowing what the future would bring them…and at this moment…they didn't have a problem with that.

Holly J stood in her mirror with her cap and gown on…turning her tassle…looking bittersweetly in the mirror. She had evolved since she got that…once the bitch…she evolved into a decisive woman….she saw herself going places. The sky's the limit….

But her stomach was in knots today….she was going to stand in front of her peers…and she was expected to speak….but about what….of course she knew about "what"…..the FUTURE…but could she talk about the future when she didn't know about her own…..yes! Ms. Yale was speechless.

"Baby…are you ready?" Her mother asked.

"….is heather coming?" Holly J. asked.

"Sorry honey, she couldn't take off….but she sends her love…she asked me to videotape the whole thing….."

"mom I am so nervous…."

"Don't be….we are all going to be there..."

"O great…no pressure." H. J. said sarcastically as her mother smiled locking the door. She knew her daughter would do well.

….

"You didn't tell her I was coming…." Declan asked Fiona as she tied his tie.

"no…you wanted it to be a big surprise…right…" Fiona laughed as their mom got the camera.

"of course I did….she's probably going to snap at me when she see that…."

"If anything…she's going to be humbled…having you come here from New York to come see her….." She smiled.

"You don't think she is going to make a big deal do you?" Declan asked.

"No hunny…." His mother laughed checking the messages on her phone.

"If anything…she is more nervous of the speech she is going to give…." Fiona laughed.

….

"Mom what is the surprise you have for me?" Sav asked as he grabbed his cap and gown.

"We can not tell you…." Mr. Bhandari said looking for his keys.

"Alli…come on…I'm dying." Alli only bit her lip laughing placing her camera around her wrist.

"You know you want to tell me…." He said.

"Sav…no we are not telling…" His mom said as they hopped in the car on their way.

…..

"Dad…if you take another picture…the camera is going to run out of memory…" She laughed as she posed another picture.

"I know….just that…your mom was waiting on this day…I have to take enough for the both of us." He said.

"I want to give you something." He said walking over to his secret drawer where he hid things.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I know she would want you to have these." She opened the little jewelry box.

"Dad….I can't….wear these…" she said…shocked.

"Yes you can….these were your mother's favorite pearls. I know she would want you to wear them….." He said with contentment.

"I know she is as proud of you as I am….you have grown so much during this time."

"Thanks…."she smiled putting them pearls on.

"We've got a graduation to go to." She laughed as her dad started the ignition.

…

"Ms. Liberty Van Zant…how does it feel to back in these halls once again….." Principal Simpson asked teasing.

"…as good as it is to see you principal…." She laughed. "This good has changed a lot…"

"But I'm sure you haven't…..I've heard you about your supreme grades." He said.

"You know school has already been a top priority of mine." She laughed. "By the way….J.T. would have been proud of your accomplishments too." She smiled.

Simpson always took this time to reflect. It was always good seeing kids move on in life…but with this group…it was hard because he had been around them for so long. That was one of the real reasons why he chose not to speak at the ceremony…he knew he would burst into tears.

…..

"You guys no more pictures please….." the seniors said to their parents as they ignored them….

"Could you all please bunch in closer." Mr. MacPherson said.

"Guys we have to go get in line…." They said.

"Wait just one more with the girls…." They said as Anya and Holly J rolled their eyes at Ms. Coyne…."Fiona and Bianca…get in their too."

"Aww…" The parents snapped as the girls smiled bumping their heads together.

"Wait….one more…" Owen said as they rushed to their spots.

…

"Can you believe it Als….one day that will be us?" Dave said as they sat together waiting for the ceremony to start.

"not so fast….David….I need as much time with my daughter at possible." Mrs. Bhandari smiled at Alli.

"I know what you mean…." Mr. Turner said.

"I'm so glad Chantay's graduating…I thought she would never leave…." Dave said turning the camera on."

"Dave…." Alli hit his shoulder.

"what…it's true." Mr. Turner stated.

…

"Why were you hiding?" Bianca asked Declan when he came out from the bathroom.

"Well…you are looking nice today Bianca…" Declan flirted.

"Please…it's getting old." Bianca rolled her eyes as Fiona walked up.

"I like you…I don't know why…but I do." He said as Fiona smiled at the two.

"Declan get some nerve…she is going to see you eventually….." Fiona said as they sat together.

…

As the Prompt and Circumstances music cued, the senior body was in awe at the number of people who were there to watch them. All they heard was screaming and yelling.

As they all marched in to their seats…at one time…they sat down together.

"Students…" Principal Simpson started. "Congratulations…you have earned it…don't let anyone take this accomplishment away from you Class of 2011. Today we have a speaker who has been handled many strides in her high school career…ambitious…and driven...I present to you the one and only Liberty Van Zandt."

"Woohoo….go liberty…" Danny said aloud as the crowd looked at him.

"What…that's my sister." He laughed at himself. This was proof he was the uncanny one.

"Thank you Principal Simpson…and my brother." The audience laughed. "I can say so many things to you about being the best you can be…and reach for the stars…but the most important thing that you must remember is to not let anyone deter you…with life in general…this is your life…own it…..take full responsibility for it….because there are no repeats…and to think about the choices you make…because they can affect you in the long run." The crowd listened as Liberty continued. Simpson gave Holly J. the cue to come up to the stage.

Sitting down next to him…she saw her student body…so this is what they looked like….overwhelmed…excited…..ready…looking at Fiona…she saw her best friend give her two thumbs up…then she saw Declan! And he knew she saw him.

Only paying attention…to him, the claps broke her trance.

"Now without further redue…our Valedictorian and V.P. Holly J Sinclair."

"….you know…standing here…the only thing…I can say is that we made it….four years of finals…and lockdowns…constant catastrophe….. we made it…we made it through the zany occurrences of Degrassi. Though we all differ at this moment I see what we all have in common….our uncertainty…..and that's ok…because what's life if we do know what's going to happen….it would lack purpose…and with purpose comes determination, ambition, and drive. The point I'm trying to make is what Liberty said…make the best of life. It's ok if we make mistakes…just as long as we recover from them." Declan smiled listening to her speech.

"She's doing pretty good." Declan whispered to them as the crowd clapped.

"She is." Fiona smiled as she reached for Bianca's hand who laced their fingers together smiling.

"Thank you for that lovely speech. Now the moment we have all been waiting for….." he began to call out names.

"Savtog Bhandari…Our class president." Sav did an air guitar as he walked across the stage hugging Simpson taking his diploma.

"I see you Sav." Peter and Danny screamed as the Bhandaris yelled.

"Go Sav…." Alli screamed.

"Chantay Black…" She did a curtsy as Simspon gave her the diploma.

"Get it cuz…" Dave yelled.

"Anya MacPherson…." She walked gracefully to her ex principal.

Her dad played his kazoo as Owen, Fiona, and Bianca yelled.

"Muhammad Muskow"

"Yah Mo…." Alli and Dave cheered.

"Zane Park….." He waved to his family.

The Park family stood up clapping…

"Holly Jeanette Sinclaire….. Our V.P." She smiled.

Her family and the Coynes….stood up cheering.

"Riley Stavros" he did a pose showing his arms.

His family taking pictures and applauding.

As they all sat went back to there seat…Mr. Simpson simply said….

"Please turn your to the other side." The students hugged each other as they did.

"I present to you Class of 2011…." Mr. Simpson said as they threw up their caps in the hair.

"Party at my house…." Sav yelled loudly.

…

After the graduation. Nothing could be said. They were done. They took all the pictures they could take and hugged all that they could hug…the day was over…but not yet…Sav promised he would throw an amazing party.

…

"So what does it feel like to be a graduate?" Farrah got his attention as he was setting up his music in the living…."

"Farrah….." He said.

"Surprise…surprise." She hugged him. "I'm staying over the summer. I'm surprised you didn't hear me come in…."

"I was…I was…." He stumbled as she kissed his cheek.

"Ummm would you mind helping me set for the rest of the party?"

"Sure…she smiled emptying the chips and dip.

After an hour…of course with Alli, Dave, and Clare…and Farrah, to help. He was ready have some fun. He was glad his parents gave him the house for the night. They decided to take a romantic evening for themselves….Ewww…

"not so bad Bhandari….."Farrah flirted with him handing him a drink as others arrived.

"Peter…." Clare hugged the boy.

"Darcy's coming…" she stated.

"Then I think I'll go." He said as Clare held his wrist tightly.

"No you are not." She with in a bossy manner.

"You are just like your sister." Peter rolled his eyes.

….

"This picture if going to facebook." Fiona said as she took a picture with her girls as they laughed outside enjoying the soft music.

"ummm…can I talk to you alone Bianca?" H.J. asked as Anya and Fiona went to dance.

"sure…."

"I just wanted you to know…that I'm glad you came into Fi's life…she needs you….and I am so glad I am leaving Degrassi knowing she has one good friend…."

"I'm glad I met her….all of you for what it's worth…." She smiled joining Anya and Fiona.

…..

Darcy was scared as she walked in the house…and judging by the looks of it…everyone was having fun… Spotting Danny. She ran to him.

"Hey…you came to have fun…." Danny asked knowing she was there to find Peter.

"….yeah…." She said as Peter came up behind her…obviously drinking…but he was tipsy.

"Can we talk." He grabbed her hand as Danny watched. He knew it was a good idea to make him drink a little bit.

"Peter you're drunk…" She said.

"then why did come with me." He held her hand taking her outside.

"I….don't…." her heart beat fast as he moved her bang behind her ear. She kind of wished he was like this all the time.

"I….I ….."Peter began without finding the right words…he pushed her against the house…careful not scare her…leaning down….he met her lips. Tilting her chin up, he kissed her cheek…returning to her lip…this time…she found herself lost. Breaking free, they rested their foreheads together.

….

Drew watched as he saw Fiona and Bianca dance….it was time do the right thing…not because he was suppose to…but because he wanted to.

"Ewwww…" Fiona said making a disgusted face.

"Drew…we don't want to hear what you have to say….we are trying to have fun…" she said.

"I just wanted to say….I'm sorry….for everything…I shouldn't have come up to you like that."

"…apology accepted." She said smiling.

"Just be happy Bianca….." he walked off.

"You think he meant it…." Fiona asked.

"Doesn't matter….." Bianca twirled her around as they both smiled.

…

"Those pearls look really good on you….." He said as she rested her head on his shoulder as they sat on Sav's stairs.

"It's finally come to this" he said looking sadly.

"…but I don't want to end this." She laced their fingers.

"…..but you are going …away….meeting more guys…."

"and you are staying here…with more girls….." She replied.

"I…just don't want to lose what we have either…" He kissed her sweerly.

"We have the rest of the summer together….." she said.

"….so how about we conclude to…..never say never." He smiled.

…

"That was a good speech you gave today." Declan said handing her a drink.

"Why thank you…." She drank it.

"…you really surprised me….I didn't think you would be here….."

"Holly J…I would never forget about this…." He smiled looking into her eyes. "Did Fiona tell you I was scared to come here…."

"Why…."

"After Sav…I didn't know if you wanted to see me and we left off on an uneasy note. When she told me you were sick…my heart broke into a million pieces…the only thing that stopped me from coming to see you…was I thought I would make you sicker."

"Yeah…we did leave thing "uneasy" but I still think about you...you are my first." She stated.

"Besides…Lets not talk about that….right now…we are at this amazing party…let's enjoy it." She grabbed his arm.

….

"Dave stop showing out." Alli teased as he danced to impress her even though he never ceased to impress her. He never ceased loving her either.

"Whatever….he grabbed Alli twirling her around.

"This party didn't turn out so bad at all…." K.C. said to them.

"I'm glad we came." Jenna looked at him lovingly.

"me too….." he said.

"Well aren't we the happy couple…" Dave and Alli teased.

…..

"Sav I'll walk outside with you." Farrah said following him as they walked to his car to get a CD. What he saw me him….

"Shit…." He said seeing Jake walk up to his house.

"What's the matter?" She asked oblivious to the situation as he told her to stay there.

"What do you want?" he asked Jake. He had nothing against him personally but everyone at his party did. He didn't want his party to turn into World War III.

"I just came to apologize….." Jake said. He did want to apologize honestly. He had to make things right.

"Jake…." Clare came from the house when she saw him approach the house.

"go…please…" Sav said thinking Clare was about blow a fuse…especially when Eli walked into the driveway.

"Why are you here?" Eli asked putting Clare behind him.

"I just wanted to make amends….." he said. Clare could see the emotion in his eyes…but sometimes forgiveness had to be earned.

"Eli." Clare put her hand on his shoulder…he instantly calmed down…letting her talk.

"Jake….you might be sorry but you have a lot of work to make up for it. You hurt a lot of people…." She said.

"Just because you had some epiphany on a trip doesn't mean….."

"I know that…but….i'll just go." He said walking off sadly.

"Wait…." Clare said. "If you are truly sorry…God will forgive….but I am only human…and I'm not sure yet." He nodded walking off as they walked back into the party.

…..

"You ok seeing them here together?" Katie asked Marisol as she eyed K.C. and Jenna together.

"I'm ok…..I have learned my lesson….." She said smiling sadly.

"Hey…there are more boys out there." Adam said.

"I know….but can we stop talking about this. This is depressing."

"Ok….I suggest we dance then." Adam proclaimed spin Katie and Marisol both around…but he kissed Katie on the cheek.

Though she was miserable, Marisol was glad to see her friends happy.

….

"Thanks for meeting me here." Clare said they sat on his Sav's porch. "I know you are not a party goer."

"Thanks for helping me with my baggage…you need fun." He kissed her.

"Like I was telling Jenna earlier….we ended up happily ever after." She laughed.

"Yeah….Imogen is with her mother at West Lake…and Jake has actually found the decency to ask for forgiveness….."

"Eli….promise me that whatever comes next…we face it together." She said.

"Promise me…that you won't ever let me go…." Eli said holding her hand as they walked inside to go meet with friends.

"I won't…." She smiled.

…

This year was full of ups and downs….but it was worth it…every little bit…because they each had what they desired the most…friendship…love…a diploma…security…happiness…and stability. What more can anyone ask for? It was truly **Now or Never**….


	48. Peacock Dance

Peacock Dance

Matt K. and the Smooth Mafia

Epilogue

…..

"…you got to come check out my project." Peter screamed in his room putting it in his DVD player.

"What did you get on it?" Darcy asked drinking her water…..

"an A…you knew that." She rolled her eyes playfully as he sat by her….placing his arm around her…..

….

**Peter**…_he stared in the camera…his face content_.

Love is a complex constant…think about it…it a four letter word that has so much meaning…many meanings…some people think it is self-seeking…while others believe it is compromise…the list goes on. Though we are all different…one thing that unites us the confusion of love….why do people want it so badly…and why can't it be trusted in anyone's hands.

_**We'll stop in Babylon**_

_**You'll pull your stockings on**_

_**I'll wash your shoulders clean…..your shoulders clean**_

_**Your eyes move with the spin**_

**Anya**…._she held books to her chest tightly….with a bright smile_

Love is learning to try again. There are different degrees of love…sometimes one must give up in order to rediscover it's meaning. Not to go into great detail but love can't just keep two people together…and when that happens that person has to take a risk and put their heart on the line again…in hopes that they find it….which I have. _She leaned her head against the locker looking dreamily._

_**Of girls and boys…women and men**_

_**I'll do a peacock dance…a peacock dance**_

**Fiona**…_she played in her soft curls_

Love is scary….sometimes the feeling comes out of nowhere with the most unusual person to say the least. Why do we always want something we can't have…..as if it's not hard enough seeing the person everyday and not being able to touch them….sorry Peter, I'm rambling..

_**You won't be understood**_

_**I won't be all that good**_

_**We'll sing your favorite song….your favorite song**_

**Drew…**_rolling up his sleeves leaning against the locker._

Love sucks…that's it…..people make mistakes and others can't seem to understand that.

"…what about the mistakes that can't be forgiven?" Peter asked.

"As I said love sucks….and apparently…its only one sided." _Drew walked off angrily._

_**We'll live where foxes run**_

_**We'll wait for the morning sun**_

**Dave and Alli….(The Dot)**

"Love is about second chances….." Alli bit her lip looking up goofily.

"She didn't know this….but she's the one for me." _Dave tickled her_. "Love is determination…never giving up on you and that person….because you just know….." _He smiled._

"….you realize that you should have been with this person all along…and the rest doesn't matter. _Alli pinched his cheek._

"When did you realize you loved him?" Peter asked.

"….the moment I kissed him." Dave kissed her cheek.

_**You'll walk on virgin snow…on virgin snow**_

_**My head holds in the noise**_

**K.C…**

"Love is about forgiveness…..praying that the person forgives you for what you've done….love is a hard thing to hold onto….and when it's trusted in the hands by someone like me….who knows what can happen…Never the less….I want it…and I can't think of being with anyone else…" _He saw Jenna walk past him without saying a word to him._

"I take it…that's her…." Peter asked.

"I really screwed things up….but I'm not giving up." He said.

_**Of girls and men women and boys **_

_**You make a peacock sound…a peacock sound**_

**Sav….(The Student Council Room)**

"Sav…my main man….what is your interpretation of love….."

"Love…is not on my agenda for a while…" He laughed.

"Come on give me something more…"

"Fine….love is a great thing…until you keep making the same unforgivable mistake…then the person who always takes you back…won't have you anymore…guess you can't blame them….but I miss her…and she's moved on.

"So what now?" Peter asked.

"I have no idea…." Sav rubbed the back of his head.

_**My tears don't mean a thing**_

_**Your tears…beautiful thing**_

**Bianca…(The Graduation Ceremony)**

"Peter this is not the time…." Bianca stated as Fiona walked up to them.

"Just tell me about love…." Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Love…is the strongest…friendship_. She smiled at Fiona blushing_. In the beginning my focus was on one person…and I kept selling myself short. Then I met someone who changed my perception of the life I used to live. I found myself wanting to be better. _Fiona held her hand._

"So…can I watch…" Peter joked guarding himself….the camera off focus. "Just playing….don't hurt me."

_**We'll stop in Babylon…in Babylon…**_

**Katie and Adam…..(The Gym)**

"Love is about not caring what people think of you…" Adam said. "I mean…look at me…I never thought anyone would want to be with me…..

"And he was proven wrong…" Katie said punching his arm. "Love is all about forgetting your inhibitions…..and grabbing what you want. In the beginning…I'll admit I didn't know what I wanted…"

"Then I had to show how….I stole her….." Adam put his arm around her.

"Shut up…." She laughed.

"I did….admit it." Adam said.

"….He did." She shook her head smiling.

_**We'll stop in Babylon…in Babylon…..**_

**Owen…..(The Weight Room)**

"Love is about leaving the anger behind….and letting it go….."

"I know all about anger…." Riley said overhearing.

"Ummmmm….this is my time." Owen said. Peter laughed as the camera shook.

"…anyways before I was interrupted…love is about getting the girl you know is worth it…she's everything that I dreamed. Before I didn't care who I did…I just did it to do it…now here I am…in love with a girl….who is…perfection." _He grabbed his wallet quickly taking out a picture of Anya._

"See this girl." He smiled showing the picture proudly to the camera. "This is what love is.

"That's what he thinks love is…" Riley cut him off jokingly. "Love is hard work….it was for me….convincing my parents that I am not who they think I am…but it's worth it…because he's worth it. He stuck by me…when he should have been left….." Riley drank his Gatorade.

"So would you do it again Riley?"Peter asked.

"….yeah…." He said immediately.

_**We'll stop in Babylon….in Babylon…**_

**Jenna….**

Love can not hold a relationship together….but when you know that that person is sorry…then it should….I'm angry at him for hurting me…seeing him everyday…looking in his eyes…I can't find myself doing…but I do not give up….because our child needs us. _She cried leaning against the locker._

_**We'll stop in Babylon…in Babylon…..**_

**Holly J….(The Graduation Ceremony)**

"Come on Ms. Graduate…" Peter teased.

"Fine….."

Love is what I hope to have one day…I know I'm going to accomplish great things…but one of my greatest fears is having the world and not being able to share it with anyone. It might seem vain…but it's true. Only having two boyfriends I never had that much experience like most at my age….but I do want love…_She looked at Declan from afar._

"Declan is who you want it with?"

"Yeah…he is….one day we will get back together." She smiled.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this…but when I got sick…my life flashed before my eyes…and I got scared…that I never would see his face again….even when I was with Sav." She shrugged.

_**We'll stop in Babylon….in Babylon…..**_

**Clare and Eli….(The Park)**

"That's a really hard question…." Eli teased looking at Clare who playfully made an angry expression.

"Love is a beautiful thing….finding someone you can share it with." He said. "Me and Clare are like day and night…

"But we compliment each other so well. He knows why I do things…even when I don't know myself..he knows….I run to him…when my world is crashing…he's the first person…this whole semester…our love was tested…but it needed to be…because… when it comes back..that's how you know…I love you." He kissed her.

"..and I you." She looked at him lovingly.

"Well isn't that just cute…." Peter teased.

_**We'll stop in Babylon….in Babylon**_

**Peter…..**

That is what love is…all of those interpretations…but I think it proves that love is just an emotion. It is what you make it to be….love can't hurt….only people hurt…just proves that it's fragile and no one realizes how fragile it is until it can crumble….but when trusted in the right hands…it is a beautiful thing…it can make you feel the best you've ever felt…it makes me wish I had the love of my life back.

_**We'll stop in Babylon…in Babylon**_

…..

"Peter that was lovely…but why didn't you ask me my opinion…." Darcy asked.

"….because I already know what you're going to say…..love is me and you….what we both had and came back too." He kissed her.

….

"Hey Julia…" Eli laid a flower on her grave. "I think it's time to move on…actually I know it's time to move on…because that's what you want me to do…be happy…and I am…now you can rest in peace. Don't worry…Imogen is going to be ok….her mom is taking good care of her. I don't know if she will ever be completely healthy….but she'll be better than she is now…she misses you…as I do…..and she's sorry. I know you know that…and I've forgiven her…"

"….but I found someone…who is everything…I thought I couldn't have…Clare is something special…and I love her…..I think I'm ready now…to face life. I know I can with her by my side. I won't ever forget you"

"Are you ok?" Clare asked as he walked to her. He laced their fingers together.

"I'm better than ok…." He smiled.


End file.
